A New Chapter
by JLaurino
Summary: Yet another continuation of the oft-continued FFVII story. All the usual elements are here and then some. I had written this not long after Final Fantasy VII was released when I was just a innocent young lad. NOTE: All in one chapter.


FINAL FANTASY VII

Continuation -

Story 1 "Aftermath" 

Chapter 1 Celebration Day

It was over...

Everyone was staring over the rail of the highwind at the spectacle

they had just witnessed. Holy, with the help of the planet, had

incinerated meteor. Nothing was left of it. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie,

Red, Vincent, Cait, Cid, they all looked in awe at what happened.

She had done it.

Aeris' ultimate plan to save the planet had succeeded. And humanity

had survived to witness it. Her death had not been for nothing. But in

Cloud's mind it was a bittersweet victory. The only thoughts in his mind

were of Aeris and how she was not here. More troubling to him though was

the look Sephiroth gave him after Cloud had landed the fatal blow. That

look of contemptuousness and arrogance. As if to tell him he would be back.

Cloud knew this battle was won, but the war was far from over. As he got

his sensed together he noticed Barret was the first to talk.

"Yeah man. We did it! Meteor's gone." he yelled out triumphantly,

pumping his gun arm in the air

Cloud would like to believe they were the heros but knew they were

only assistants in the grand scheme of things and corrected Barret

accordingly.

"No.." he said plainly "She did."

"I must say. Quite a spectacle. Even I was a little worried if Holy

would make it in time" Vincent said in his usual cool yet scary tone.

"Thank you lady luck" Cid said as he patted the sides of the Highwind,

which had been circling Midgar in its newly "modified" form. "

"Do you think, Midgar,... survived?" Tifa asked

"As I said before I had everyone take refuge in the slums." Cait told

them "From what I can see, it looks like the plate held up."

"Maybe that fuckin pizza was good for something after all. Holy took

its sweet time gettin here" Barret said

"Holy was destined to come. It was Aeris' prayer that let us, and

humanity survive it" Red explained.

"Yay. The world is saved. Now can we please land? I can't take this

circling for much longer" Yuffie pleaded

"For once, I think Yuffie is right. "Cait said "I think we should get

to Kalm. Marlene and the others are there waiting."

"Yeah, its time fo our victory parade" Barret said

"Agreed. Cid. Would you do the honors?" Cloud asked

"Fasten your seatbelts everyone. We're gonna be goin alot faster than

the normal Highwind" Cid said as he threw his cigarette over the edge and

lit another

"Oh no. Hic!" Yuffie said sickly and panting "No more speed. Please"

Cid takes off for the controls and red notices something disturbing to

him.

"Um, Cid. Where are the seatbelts?" he asked

"Just grab onto something and try to go limp" Cid answers from the

cockpit

Cid grabs the throttle and begins to power up. The Highwind takes off

with a burst of speed to Kalm and gets there in record time. Cid manages a

safe if, "exciting" landing.

As they enter Kalm they can hear celebrating and see fireworks going

off. People all over are celebrating the fact that they are simply alive.

As Cloud and the other began to walk to walk in they see two people

waiting for them outside a house. Soon Marlene sees Barret and runs over.

"Papa! Papa!" She yells out

"Marlene!" He says back as he runs towrd herand puts her on his

shoulder. He brings her to the others and Elmyra soon comes over to them.

"Cloud, Tifa. I saw the flower lady!" Marlene tells them excitedly

"We all did Marlene" Tifa tells her

Cloud turns to Elmyra and doesn't know what to say "Elmyra..."

"Don't worry. If there was anything she wanted, it would have been

this. She wanted to give her life for this. For everyone to go on"

"I just still wish she could be here with us" Cloud said

"She's happy. Believe me I know, and shes always with you." Elmyra

said with a smile. She put her hand on Clouds face and told him "She

always liked you especially."

They soon are noticed by the celebrating people and soon everyone is

thanking them. They see many people from Midgar and other towns are all

thanking them and celebrating. Tifa notices Cait Sith is not with them,

but then a familiar face emerges from the crowd.

"Ok. So I might have put a few newspaper articles on your plans" Reeve

told them with a laugh when he got through the crowd of people

"Reeve. I never thought I'd actually be happy to see one of you Shinra

suits." Barret told him

"Shinra's a thing of the past. I just hope you can forgive me for my

previous actions"

"After how you helped, yo deserve a second chance" Cid told him

"Yeah. You ain't so bad afta all" Barret told Reeve with a slap on the

back.

"Thanks Reeve. We never would have made it anywhere without your help.

But I gotta tell you, its strange talking to you in person." Cloud said to

Reeve

"Reeve, do you know anything about Midgar?" Tifa asked

"Surprisingly, and thankfully, the slums area has remained relatively

intact. The plate took most of the damage from meteor, although it was

literally seconds away from collapsing. Sector 4 did collapse sadly

though." He exlained to them, issuing sighs of relief

"If everyone is finished I believe it is time for me to be going."

Vincent announced

"Going? Where?" Cloud asked, surprised tht Vincent was leaving so soon

"My duty here is done. I have found and finished what I had to do. It

has been an honor fighting alongside you all, but I must go. I have

someone I need to find. Besides. I'm not one for celebrations"

"I understand" Cloud told him, still sad he was leaving so soon

"So this is goodbye." Tifa said sadly

"Rest assured, I will see you all again" He told them

Cid patted him on the back and said "Well, so long my strange friend.

Come back with a personality next time we see you eh? Haha"

"Bye Vincent. Good luck with doing...Whatever it is you do" Cloud said

"Farewell all. You have my blessings that you all find your destinys"

With that Vincent leaves them and makes his way into the plains around

Kalm. Leaving the way he came in. Cool and calculated. In that way that

gave you confidence yet sent shivers down your spine. Cloud knew they

would run into their strange friend again.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but what has happened in the last

few hours to us just sank in for me." Cid told them "And I need a drink

real fuckin bad"

Everyone agrees with Cid and follows him into the small bar in town.

Everyone is there but Cloud who Tifa sees in a daze still outside. Ahe

runs over and taps him on the shoulder.

"Cloud? You coming?"

Cloud doesnt hear, he's just looking up, in another world. Tifa grabs

his shoulder.

"Cloud? You ok?"

"Wha? Oh sure. Sorry about that. Lets do a little celebrating"

They walk into the crowded bar. Everyone recongnizes them and makes

room, hoping to hear their stories. Barret is is talking to Reeve about

Midgar with marlene on his lap.

Cid is on a barstool with people around, vividly describing their

adventure and battle with Sephiroth. He pays special attention to the

rocket takeoff and his trip in space.

Yuffie is bragging about how she saved the day to some people before

Red interrupts in and gives them the real account despite a rather

irritated Yuffie.

Tifa gets a drink and looks for Cloud, but notices he isn't in the

bar. Worried she runs outsideto the to the street where people are still

celebrating. She sees someone up on the large hill outside of town. She

runs up it and and sees Cloud standing atop, gazing into the starlight.

Once again in a world on his own. His sword in the ground next to him.

Tifa approaches him.

"Cloud? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Its just...do you really think she's still with us?"

"Of course. Shes with the planet. With the rest of the Ancients.

She'll always be with us."

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. I just keep wishing she were with us to

celebrate now."

"She is." Tifa told him and gets very close to Cloud and holds his

hand "We still have eachother through it all"

Cloud feels her close to him and turns to her. He holds her in his

arms gently and looks into those ruby red eyes that mesmerized him since

childhood. She smiled and it brought back childhood memeories. He felt

so much for her at once now. He felt if he stared at her too long he'd

break down and cry right there. He had trouble just getting any words

out, much less what he really wanted to tell her.

"Tifa, I just want to say thank you. Through it all you never left me

alone. Without you, I never would have been able to survive. I never would

have made it to Sephiroth, much less defeated him if you had not been with

me the whole time. I just want you to know how I feel about you..and me."

Tifa couldnt believe it. She had been waiting for a moment like this

ever since she had reunited with Cloud in Midgar and ever since he left

Nibelheim. She just wanted to stay like this, in his arms forever.

"Cloud, I dont know what to say either. I couldnt do any of this

alone. I was ready to give up so many times and you wouldnt let me. You

kept your promise. Just like I knew you would." She pauses

"Cloud theres something I have to tell you. Something ive wanted to

for awhile now..

"What's that?" Cloud says in a low tone

"Cloud, I..."

Cloud and Tifa begin to move their faces closer to eachother. She can'

t get the words out as she closes her eyes, lost completely in the moment.

he closes his and just whispers to her

"Shh. I know, I always have"

They are inches apart in tight embrace. Their lips are about to meet when

a thunderclap above startles them both and breaks the moment. Rain begins

to fall and Cloud is shaken up. He realizes what is happening and pulls

away. Tifa is still lost in it all and then realizes he's not there.

"Whoa. We better get inside. Cmon. Lets get to the inn." He tells her

"Tifa sighs and just says "Yeah. Lets go"

Tifa was very very upset. She and Cloud had never been that close to

kissing, much less anything before. She just wanted to be like that with

him. Of all the moments to have a rainstorm. She felt something suspicious

about its timing, and one idea entered her head, but she quickly

disregarded it, and followed Cloud to the inn. As she entered Cloud had

waited for her. He kisses her on the cheek and says goodnight and heads

upstairs to a waiting room.

Tifa heads up in something of a dissapointment but begins to imagine

what it would have been like. "Did he really feel the same way or was he

just lost in the moment?" She thought. She wished it hadnt ended like that

but knew that since they were going to see alot more of eachother in the

future that moment would return. She laid back onto the bed and began to

fall asleep. Mrs. Tifa Lockheart Strife. She laughed at how perfect it

sounded to her and went to sleep through wonderful dreams.

Cloud had never really realized how tired he was. Everything, the

fights with Jenova and Sephiroth. The Weapons. The final encounter between

him and Sephiroth that finally ended it, and the celebration now. It had

been longer than he could remember since he got real sleep. Without worry

or tension. His body felt ravaged and weakened. He laid in the bed. He had

slept in tents for most of the last few days. As he laid there he thought

heavily about what happened. Had they really been that close? Did he

really feel that way about Tifa? He always saw friendship and love with

between them as something that wouldn't happen. As he thought of it he

slipped off into deep and peaceful sleep.

He slept like that for almost 3 days. Only getting up to eat, which

he usually requested to be brought to his room. He sometimes wondered

what the others were doing but was really too tired to find out. He

finally got up and felt fully refreshed, took a much needed shower,

changed and went downstairs. Barret and Tifa were on the inn couch

talking.

"Well well well. Look whose spikey ass finally decided to get outta

bed." Barret said to him

"I had feeling you'd be up today" Tifa said with a smile

"You know, we were all tired too, but not for 3 days." Barret said

sarcatsically. "But who knows what happened between you and Sephiroth down

there. You know you never told us about that you know."

"Later, I'll give you the full story" CLoud answered "Tifa, where are

the others?"

"Outside. Mostly everyone is just about ready to leave. We were all

gonna take a trip to Midgar before Cid took everyone home."

Chapter 2 Time to Move On

As they got outside, everyone greeted Cloud. Cid had refuelled the

Highwind they went to Midgar. They were quite glad to see that the slums

were still in good shape, for the slums. The areas on top of the plate

were almost completely destroyed. The people were grateful and were

beginning a slow rebuilding process of the areas below. Elmyra returned to

her house and said her goodbyes. She told them that they were all welcome

to come back whenever they wanted. They went through secotor six and the

Wall market. They also made a trip to Shinra headquarters, which people

decided to leave alone alltogether. As Cloud and the others walked into

the lobby they saw 3 familiar faces.

"Well, look who we have here. The saviors of the planet. I suppose we

should thank you." Reno said in his usual sarcastic tone

"Ha! Not from me." Elena told them

"I wish I could say I was glad to see you, but, well, you're shit."

Cloud said as arrogantly as he could, knowing the Turks would not even

think of fighting. They were scum, but scum with brains.

Reno Could see the gruop tense and knew what Cloud was thinking

"Please. I wouldn't think of it. Shinra is gone. Thus the Turks

services are available to anyone who needs them. Right now we want to

help Midgar get back on its feet." he said

"Why should we trust you?" Tifa asked

"You have no reason not to." Reno explained "Our goal is to see this

city returned to its former glory. Without Mako reactors of course. So

dont trouble yourselves with us. Besides, no one knows this city better

than us."

"I still can't like you, but at least I can give you a little

twinkling of respect" Barret said

"Well. I think I speak for everyone in saying we couldn't go on unless

we knew that." Reno said in extra sarcasm "Now. Rude, Elena, shall we?"

As the Turks began to leave, the entire party is stunned in a way.

The enemy they had fought so many times was more or less on the same side

now. Just like the Turks to jump on the winning team Cloud thought to

himself. Tifa was a little disturbed at how Rude looked at her on his way

out. She remembered Zangan telling her about him at some time, but

couldn't really remember.

As they said their goodbyes to Midgar, Tifa, Cloud and especially

Barret were glad to see it still in good shape. Reeve stayed to help with

the rebuilding plan. He had an idea but would no say what it was. "Come

back in a few months" he said and left them. Barret also stayed and said

to pick him up later.

Cid first headed off to Wutai, where Cloud and the others said hello

to Godo again and said goodbye to Yuffie. Despite her arrogance and

annoyances, the times she tried to steal their materia, they all had to

admit one thing. She helped when they needed it and stuck around till the

end. They then checked their pockets, made sure everything was there and

set off.

Next stop was Cosmo Canyon. Red xii, or Nanaki, went immediatly to

see the elders, but then came out to bid them farewell.

"Well Red. I guess this is it" Cloud said

"Oh please. We're going to see eachother again. You have to come back

so I can tell you what I've learned from the huge materia. They will tell

us much of the ancients.

"Well, we better get going. Don't worry. We'll come back and visit"

Cloud said

"Goodbye my friends"

"Goodbye Red. Remember. Be strong" Tifa told him

"You'd make your father proud, Nanaki" Cloud told him as he left

"I'll never get used to me calling me that. So don't" Red told them

this with a laugh.

Cid, Tifa and Cloud took off for the last stop. Rocket Town. Cloud

asked Cid to drop him and Tifa off so he could take the airship back, but

he said he had a surprise. As Cid returned to rocket town hed receieved a

heros welcome.

Shera was waiting outside their house for him. Cid immediatley went

over, kissed her and said. "Shera, lets get married" "Today" Shera was

taken totally aback and so was everyone else. This was far from the

normally tough talking man they knew.

Shera just smiled and said "Oh yes, Captain."

Surprisingly, two hours later there was a shotgun wedding in town,

with Cloud and Tifa serving as best man and brides maid. Cid said he

would take her to Costa Del Sol and the Gold Saucer for their honeymoon,

but he had something to show Cloud first. In the field behind his house

was the Tiny Bronco. Cid said he had Shera and the others reapir it while

they were gone. They also had it modified to carry 3 people. Even the

buggy was attached so they could take it back to Kalm with them. Cloud

first declined, but Cid insited he take it. It was his gift to them. He

had the Highwind again. After a quick lesson on how to fly it, Cloud and

Tifa were ready to take off, and said their goodbyes to Cid and Shera.

"Dont they make cute newlyweds?" Cloud said with a laugh

"Quite I must say. Its so nice to see young love." Tifa added

"You damn kids" Cid said with a smile. "Just remember to invite me to

your wedding, or weddings"

"Sure thing. So whats left for you Cid?" Cloud asked

"My first concern is getting the Highwind back to her old self. I got

some great ideas on how to improve the design. After that, I think ill

build a few more airships for people to use. And hopefully, maybe I'll be

able to get get back into space. Plenty of people say they want to invest

in the space program since they saw that the rocket works."

"Well, dont forget to stop bye sometime. And thanks Cid, for

everything" Cloud said as they shook hands

Tifa kissed Cid on the cheek and just said "Bye Cid!"

"God I hate fuckin goodbyes" he said

Cloud and Tifa boarded the Tiny Bronco. Cloud remembered Cid's advice

and with little trouble got into the air. After a few minutes he began to

get a feel for the controls and made a safe landing outside the fields of

Kalm. They then went to Midgar to pick up Barret and returned to Kalm.

Cloud woke up after a peaceful sleep and headed out. He didnt see Tifa

or Barret so he went to the bar for something to eat. Inside was Barret

and Tifa with a cake that said "Happy Birthday Cloud"

Cloud was totally amazed. He had forgotten his birthday altogether.

He looked at the calendar and there it was. August 22. He wondered how

Tifa even remembered.

"Happy birthday Cloud!" She said "I bet you forgot all about it."

"How did you remember?"

"I never forget things like that. So come on. Make a wish."

"Yeah. Never too old for that." Barret said

Cloud thought to himself. He was 22. Had it really been that long? He

could remember his 21st like it was yesterdy. A few weeks after it he quit

Shinra and joined Avalanche. He thought of one thing to wish for and blew

out the candles. Even though he knew it wouldn't come true he did it

anyway.

As Tifa wathced him she could see without any words what his wish was

and worried a bit about Cloud. It was still in his memory. It still

bothered him.

After a small party for Cloud, Tifa was excited to show him her plans.

She took him to an old 2 story house. It was quite large and must have

been very beautiful in its earlier days. She showed him it and said

"Well, what do you think? This is going to be the new home of 7th

heaven."

"You're reopening the bar?"

"Of course. Its my other passion. I was kind of hoping we could do it

together. Right here in Kalm"

"Sure. Why not?"

Tifa took him through the grand tour. Where the bar would go. The

tables. She had big plans for the place. She said she would make an

apartment for herself on the top floor. Kalm was going to be her new

hometown, so she could be close to Midgar. There was nothing left in

Nibelheim for her.

Just then Cloud realized that he would need a place to live. He

couldnt stay in the inn his whole life obviously. He asked Kalm's mayor

abou anything available and he was glad to show him a small, yet cozy 1

story house on the outskirts of town that he would sell him at a cheap

price. Cloud agreed. He didn't want anything flashy. Just the

necessities. He bruoght in what little possesions he had began to fix up

the place.

In a few days he was finished and show'd it to Tifa who was very happy

he was staying in Kalm with her. After that night he just sat and thought

about his future. Not something he had done in awhile and realized that

this was his life now. Peacetime was not exactly the best of times for a

mercenary. Sure there were monsters still outside and in caves. Some

even still in Midgar, but no Shinra or other wars. Although money was not

at all a problem, Cloud and the others had accumulated an immense amount

of gil from their journey and split it up among themselves. Cloud had

enough to support himself for a long time to come, but he still needed

something to fill his time. He thought and thought till he fell asleep

right there.

The next day Cloud walked over to Tifa's soon to be bar. She had hired

some workers and was watching every detail meticulously. The entire house

was getting redesigned. Barret was also there shouting orders out. Tifa

saw Cloud and walked over

"Its not much now now, but wait to you see what it'll be like in the

end." she said with a gleam in her eye

There were very few times Cloud remebered Tifa this happy, the last

was before their journey to the Northern Cave, outside the Highwind before

the final battle. Barret soon interrupted

"This is where I gotta go. I'm headin back to North Corel. I realized.

the world without the Shinra still needs energy right?. Generations before

used coal, so why not again?

"Barret, you'll make a great businessman. Cmon. I'll give you a lift

back." Cloud said

Cloud, Barret and Tifa hopped in the Bronco and landed by North Corel.

Many of the people were happy to see barret and apologized for how they

treated them. He told them about Dyne and they had a small memorial later

in the night. They all agreed with his plan to restore the coal mining

business and agreed that he should be the president of the new company. No

that he was experiienced, just that no one else wanted the responsibulity

of bringing the whole planet power again. Before they left that night

Tifa gave a heartfelt goodbye to her longtime friend and went to the Tiny

Bronco. Barret approached Cloud.

"I don' like much for goodbyes, but I gotta say somethin before you

leave. I just gotta say, take care of your spikey ass, and watch Tifa for

me. "

"I will. Good luck barret"

"Yeah, later"

With that Cloud took off back for Kalm and his new life...

Chapter 3 New Lives

Cloud

Cloud had a bit of trouble adapting to his new lifestyle. He would

still go out during the week and fight whatever monsters were left around

town just to keep his skills sharp and kept the mercenary business open

just to maybe get something challenging for himself. He always carried

his Ultima Sword whenever he went anywhere outside of town. He also gave

his Buster Sword to Tifa for her bar as a piece of memorabilia. It hung

on a wall and under it was a small story describing what happened 5 years

ago with Tifa, Zack, Sephiroth and Cloud in Nibelheim. The real story

Cloud insisted.

He spent his first few weeks in the bar alot, telling stories and

teaching local kids in swordsmanship, but began to grow weary of it. He

decided then to begin to read. He realized being in Shinra had not

exactly brought out the intellectual in him. He got whatever books he

could from Midgar, Shinra HQ, even visiting Cosmo Canyon, where Red was

more than happy to donate hundreds which he read already to Cloud. Cloud

read about the planet, the Ancients, animals, lifestream and various other

things. What most intrested him were the legends of far off worlds he

read about. He first figured they were just stories made up, but looking

through some of the books began to see they were more journals taken at

these events ans not storires written which intrigued him more. He read

of 4 heros known as the Light Warriors, a hero named Cecil, and a villain

known as Kefka. They were all so different excpet for the peculiar fact

that someone named Cid was mentioned in almost every one. He felt reading

was the only thing that kept him sane from the boredom. He was free from

war but he felt like a prisoner at times.

Cloud still though for some reason, maintained his short temper.

While in the bar if someone got out of line he would simply snap. He

thought after he put the childhood incident with Tifa behind him he would

have calmed down but that "something" still kept him on a very thin line

and it didn't take much to push him over it. Sometimes it would just be

drunk or an annoying pervert and everyone would cheer him for tossing the

lech out. But sometimes someone would ask him a question about something

during one of his stories that would just make him lose it. He never

really knew why. Tifa would sometimes have to keep him away and people

began to learn what not to ask Cloud. He wondered to himself at what made

him go off on people like that.

He still returned to the bar but many times he would stay in his small

house and read. Sometimes at night he would just go out to the hill and

think. Mostly about Aeris. No matter what he or anyone told him, he

still felt responsible for her death and that it could have and should

have been prevented. He would then think of the planet and Holy, and how

she told him in those visions during the war that she had to die to save

the planet. That she was happy and always with him. But he could still

never forget how much he wanted just to see and hear her again. That she

should be here. He always thought that maybe there was a way to bring her

back. She was a Cetra. Did the same rules of death apply to her as

anyone else? Even if so, should he try? Or is she happy with the planet

and he shouldnt try to bring her back if she perhaps did not want to. All

these things raced through his mind but the one that bothered him most was

why he thought about it so much. Was it love? Did he love Aeris?

Sometimes he thought so. That that was the only thing he wanted. But

at other times it was guilt. He felt it was his fault for her death and

he should try to return her. He remembered Vincent describing his sleep

in the Mansion. "All I could do was watch. That is my sin." and Cloud at

times felt like he could relate to that. Then he thought about love

again. He would remember that date at the Gold Saucer, how she said she

was "Searching for him". At that moment he didn't know her fate, or that

she did know her fate. He just remembered her smile and how during the

most bleak of times she would still be able to cheer everyone up. Even in

her last moments she would smile.

But then there was Tifa. She went back so far with him. She had

literally saved him from his personal nightmare. Everyone told him about

how she took care of him when he was poisoned and how they both fell into

the lifestream together. All he could remember about that was Tifa. She

was there. She was always there with him. They fought alongside each

other against Sephiroth in the Northern Crater. She probably had done

more for him than anyone ever. He knew how she felt about him. At times

he felt the same way about her. Sometimes he would goto the bar right

before it closed and wait for her, ready to say how he felt, but would get

afraid and back out only to make up some excuse to why he was there. At

other times he felt like just remaining friends as they were now and

before. He could just talk with her and was afraid anything more might

ruin the wonderful thing they have now.

He always knew that when it came to love, he was was totally in the

dark and it was more evident now than ever. Love was too many emotions at

once for him. He wondered if maybe thats why he was considered a failure

to Hojo. The fact that for the most part he had emotions. Shinra tried

to breed weapons. Sephiroth was the trophy to success. A totally focused

being. Mind never distracted. Cloud remembered when fighting with

Sephiroth, that he never show anything in the way of human emotions. Was

never compassionate, never sad. Never broke out in anger. Thats what

everyone considered a real soldier and how he gained his fame. Not

bragging or complaining. Just eliminating the threat and asking what the

next mission was. He was gushed over by the women in the towns they passed

through, but never did he even look or show any feelings to them. That

was what Shinra wanted. A weapon devoid of anything other than the orders

given it, but still intelligent to make important decisions on its own.

They had suceeded in almost every way except that they never thought of

what might happen if Sephiroth found out his true origins. He was led to

believe he was just a human with a gift. Then there was Nibelheim.

Someone at Shinra mist have really dropped the ball in sending Sephiroth

to Mt. Nibel, knowing that was where Jenova was stored. Maybe it was a

test, but it seemed like too big a risk to take with something already

doing exactly what you wanted.

The fact was since Cloud felt ANY emotions he was a failure to them.

He was in fact TOO human. This still didn't clear anything up in his head

about his origins. He could only be grateful he didn't revert to insanity

when he realized his origins.

Women were quite attracted to him, especially now that he the man who

beat Sephiroth. He actually dated a few (Making sure not to let Tifa know

anything) but never really found that certain "something" in them that

drew him in emotionally and nothing real ever developed. Sometimes he

just wondered if he was destined to be alone.

Other than those things though, his new life was going reasonably

well. Sometimes he got chances to go out and get a real challenge

fighting. Other times Cloud would just take off and visit friends. He

always hoped they would have some journey for him to take part in. As nice

as peactime was, Cloud was always a man of war so to say.

Tifa

Tifa's 7th heaven was finished faster than expected and opned for

business with a bang. It was easily the most known bar on the continent,

visitors from all over soon came to visit. Tifa usually worked the bar

with a passion but had other employees. 7th Heaven was one of the main

factors Kalm was growing so fast. Tifa would recount her journey for the

people almost every night. She also continued Zangans legacy by teaching

children in the town martial arts.

Many nights Cloud would come in and would be bombarded with questions

about Sephiroth, Jenova, Shinra, the Weapons, his battles. He would

recount them all very calmly, not with any flair, but in a way that

gripped eveyone. Sometimes a question about "that ancient girl" would come

up and he would just go silent and change the subject or if something that

hit a nerve in that area he would snap at the person and Tifa would have

to calm him down. Although Cloud usually seemed happy, something alwys

worried her about him. She thought of talking with him, about things

closer to him, but whenever she tried he would say "Its fine" and "Its not

that, dont worry about me". She knew Cloud didn't ever share those

feelings with anyone. Sometimes she would wake up up at night and see out

her window, that same image of him standing there on the hill, with his

sword next to him. She knew he though about her but never went out to

talk to him at those moments. She just wished another moment like that

one night at their return would come again and for some reason knew it

would.

Tifa was still very popular with the men and was always given

proposals for dates. She would norlmaly just smile and say she wasnt

looking dor anyone at the moment. She wondered if it was due to Cloud.

Was she putting him on too high a pedestal and comparing everyone else to

him? But she just knew none of these men in here could please her in any

way. She wanted someone couageous, strong and that could stand next to

her unfearing in battle. She beived destint picked out your soulmate for

you and she always knew Cloud was for her. They just matched up perfectly

in her mind and it was only a matter of time before he saw it the same

way. Those feelings were there somewhere. She just had to bring them out

in him. They sometimes would have dinner together but he never saw it as

anything beyond friendship. Either way, she had her bar and her childhood

friend and was happy. She would joke and tell him that he still had to

keep his promise. He would never actually respond but would smile which

would make her feel good.

Red XII

Cosmo Canyon was visited by many people now that Shinra was gone. Red

though always studied Bugenhagen's journals and worked in the observatory

often. Red was told that when Bugenhagen felt the planet destroy metoer

he just smiled and passed on peacefully. Red decided to learn all he

could from his grandfathers studies and continue his goals. He read

through countless books on his ancestry, heard stories of his father and

studied the huge materia. Red could sometimes hear the planet like his

grrandfather could, but would need to study more to understand what it was

saying.

One day while looking over the huge materia he felt something strange

come over him. Like a prescence. He then began to learn the ancients

language. Slowly, but he was learning it. The materia must have given

him the ability to pick up on it. He slowly began translating old books

of the Cetra but knew it would take years to become fluent.

Sometimes Cloud and Tifa would visit and they would talk about

whatever was going on. Tifa was normaly happy, but Red could always see

that she wanted to be with Cloud in more than friendship and that wasnt

happening. But nonetheless he could still see that she was happy. Cloud

on the other hand worried him immensly. Although he was glad to see him

ask for books to read, he knew why he requestied anyting on the Ancients.

Although Cloud would never admit anything, he knew Cloud always thought

about her and felt guilty for her death. He tryed approaching him but got

nothing in response about that touchy subject. He could only remind him

that he was always here to talk and if he found anything about "A certain

subject" he would tell him.

Cid

Cid was the loacl hero, and with his new wife and refound confidence

he began reapiring the Highwind. He spent hours late into the night in

the shop making parts, and when he wasn't, he was planning the next

changes out. Shera even noticed that he would talk of plans in his sleep.

All that work was apying off though as the Highwind was coming along

better than expected and workers began work on 2 more airships. Once it

was able to fly, barely, he made a trip to Midgar to dig up anything from

Shinra HQ. On his way he also found the space department files and put

them aside for later. Fisrt things first. he told himself. He found new

engine designs, new aerodynamics, new materials. The highwind would be

twice as fast and agile as before. As it neared completion he began plans

for the next rocket of Rocket Town. He appropriately nicknamed it "Shera".

He hoped to make it reusable so that he could modify it and maybe even

reach another planet with it. It was his dream and he knew with Shera's

help he could do it. She still hated the fact that he cursed so fucking

much though.

Midgar

Much of the Shinra equipment was below the plate and largely intact.

It was thought of many times to simply abandon the city but a new plan was

reached to salvage the towns below. Reeve had an idea to use Shinra

choppers and planes to lift the plates off the city, once again bringing

the slums to sunlight. It was a massive project. The plates would be

laid in crater under the ocean.

The Turks were surprisingly helpful in the operation also. Their

knowledge of the shinra vehicles and such helped immensly. Once things

were underway though the Turks told Reeve goodbye. All they said to him

was that new ideas had been brought to their attentions and they would

return. Reev had a sinking feeling hw would not like their next encounter

whenever it would happen.

The Planet

The planet and humanity, now saved was having to adapt to a new

lifestyle entirely. With Shinra gone, Mako energy was nonexistant so

people were having to adapt to a new lifestyle without power. Magic was

beginning to have a large reoccurance in peoples lives as they all waited

for the next source of power to arrive. People were leaving Midgar and

starting new towns all over the place and existing towns grew rapidly.

Trade with Wutai reopened and commerce between all towns increased. After

the appearance of the Weapons people all over had a new sense of respect

for the planet.

Barret

The new president of Wallace Coal co. was better than ever. North

Corel was almost fully repaired and engineers had almost completed plans

for extremely clean burning coal reactors. Barret had trouble keeping up

with his workload, but he felt it was his responsibility to bring Corel to

its feet again to make up for his mistake. To repair another mistake he

began to tell Marlene about his old friend Dyne. Whether he would tell

her about his being her real father he had not decided. He just knew she

had to know what Dyne was really like and who he was to keep his memory.

He often wanted to visit his former comrades but never had the time

off. He was glad to see Cloud and Tifa drop by one time. Cloud was his

usual wise ass self but was distracted a bit. When he asked Tifa alone

she just said to leave it alone and he had to deal with it himself. That

was really all the vacation he got. He wanted to raise Marlene in Corel

and wouldn't stop until it was a town she could be proud of.

Vincent

Vincent became a wanderer after he left Kalm that night. His first

stop was the waterfall to see Lucrecia, but she was gone. He still felt

responsible for his sin even though he had helped stopped Sephiroth, and

just wandered the continents.

Whenever he would stop off in a town people would ask him what he was

looking for. "Salvation" is all he would reply. He felt if he searched

for it, it would appear and he would be ready. What he would do once he

found it was another story, but for now he walked the countryside, gun at

his side, living off the planet.

He was building a reputation as people began to notice him as he

passed by. He could hear their whispers about how he could just spend his

life walking alone across the planet. To some he was crazy, others envyed

at how he appeared so at peace with himself. No matter he thought. What he

was is still an anomaly, and he knew as he walked, the battle for the

planet was far from over.

Yuffie

Yuffie was the talk of Wutai, but under orders from Godo, she could

not tell the story unless she kept it truthfull and accurate, no matter

how much she felt she was factor in the final battle. Yuffie also had

many years left to complete her ninja training, which was her main

concern. She did keep her other "hobbies" though. "Obtaining" materia

and whatver else she could in anyway possible. She often roamed the

mountains seraching for a piece of natural materia which would fetch her a

load of gil. She often wondered about the others from time to time and

hoped to rejoin them sometime when she was complete with her training.

Story 2 "For Your Life"

Chapter 4 Dazed and Confused

About 1 year later...

Cloud looked at the date and wondered. Had it been almost a year since

they had defeated Sephiroth? It was only a few weeks away. The people had

planned a celebration for the moment. Everyone was to be recognized and

thanked again, but Cloud was more concerned with that it very close to the

anniversary of Aeris' death. It seemed like only yesterday he let her

drop to the bottom of that lake from his arms, but it was. He was almost

afraid to goto sleep that night for what might await him. He was relieved

that it went peacefully and he spent the day alone.

The next night was a different story though.

He could still remember when it happened, but it never really had more

of concern than a memory to him though. A powerful one, one that plagued

him much, but still just a memory.

That night he awoke in a dream. A nightmare is more like it.

There he was under that crystal dome. And there she was. Praying,

for the Holy. He knew that now. At first he had no idea where he was.

She opened her eyes and smiled. That smile she kept to the end. There

was so much he wanted to say. Was this a vision from her? Or just a

dream? He was ecstatic to see her again, but then the shocking reality of

where and when he was hit him.

He saw the void open above her. He wanted to yell out to her, to

reach out and grab her and pull her to safety, but despite all his efforts

he was unable to move or speak. He could only stand there, struggling.

Not wanting to see what he knew was to come. Then "it" came out of the

void. The man who had been responsible for all his suffering and torment.

Right in front of his eyes he was falling, sword drawn. Cloud struggled

with all his might to move and yell out. But there she stayed. She knew

it was coming. She always knew he was coming to strike her down right

there. That's why she died without a struggle. Sephiroth fell and right

before the blade pierced her Cloud awoke in a cold sweat.

He was in state of shock of what had just happened. Never before had

he experienced anything like that. He got out of bed, splashed himslef

with some cold water and got out a bottle of aged whiskey Tifa had given

him. Cloud hardly ever drank, but felt this was one of those fitting

times. He desperately needed something to take the edge off what had just

happened and to help him think.

What was that? Was it really just a dream? He had been thinking of

that "incidnent" for awhile. Perhaps that was something all made up in

his head. It was all so real though. Nothing like he had ever felt

before. He wondered if it was Aeris trying to tell him something? That

he really couldn't have stopped it? That it wasn't his fault and that he

should just put it behind him? Or could it have been Sephiroth, coming

back for a laugh at the torment his actions still brought to Cloud? Could

either of them contact him at all? A thousand things raced through his

head at once. He did not sleep the rest of the night and when the sun

began to come up he decided to take a walk.

Tifa always awoke at dawn. She would get up, go for a jog and then

clean up the bar from the night before for it to be opened again late in

the afternoon. She began to have little run and as she passed Cloud's

house she saw him step out. Cloud was never up this early. She would

pass his house every morining and see he was asleep all the time. She

stopped to say hi but was a little disturbed by his appearance. He looked

like he had just been in a fight and lost. He was almost pale and looked

like he had not slept at all.

Cloud saw Tifa running up the street towards him. He knew she was

around town always at this time but was never up that early to see her.

He pondered if he should tell her about his dream, or vision, or whatever

it was. He decided against it. The last thing she needed was to worry

about him more. He could deal with whatever it was on his own.

"Cloud? You all right?" She asked him

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure dont look it. You look like you've been beat up."

Cloud tried to act as confident as could pretend at the moment "Oh, it

was nothing. I just didnt get much sleep is all."

"Bad dreams eh?"

"You could all it that"

Tifa knew he wasn't going to say anything so she thought it best just

help him out in any way possible. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

"Yeah. I could use that"

They took a walk over to the restaurant and sat at a table. As she got

some tea for them she was worried. Tifa was almost expecting something

like this to happen but had been praying it wouldnt. She knew it was a

year since it happned. She was there. She cried there in the city. She

still remembered but had put it behind her. For all Tifa was concerned

there was nothing she, Cloud or anyone could have done. Aeris knew what

had to be done. It was sad she had to die. She and Aeris always got

along really well. She knew they shared the same feelings for Cloud

although they never admitted it to eachother. But Tifa felt what was done

is done and nothing can change that now.

But she knew Cloud always felt guilty. That is why Tifa hoped it

wasn't love Cloud was feeling. Not so much for her own sake but his. She

didn't want to see him suffer over this for the rest of his life. While

she would like to think otherwise, but she knew she felt Aeris could never

be brought back because of her own feelings for him but tried to think of

his welfare first. You can't put your arms around a memory. She just had

to try to get him to tell her what happened.

"Cloud. Please. I know something more serious happened than your

letting on. Tell me what happened. You'll feel better if you do." Cloud

"It was nothing. Im fine. It's over."

"The look on you face tells me otherwise. Come on. You can tell

me. If you don't tell me who are you going to tell? We've been through a

lot together. Too much to keep secrets in my opinion."

"It's nothing. I just need some time to think"

Tifa realized she wasn't getting anywhere. She had to ask what she

thought it was. "Was it about...Aeris?"

Cloud immediatly grew agitiated at the suggestion "Did I say that?"

"Well no. It's just..."

"Then dont drag that out. It's over. Aeris is dead. Thats all there

is to it." Cloud says as he walks out.

Cloud stops outside and just puts his head down. "What was the matter

with him?" he thought. Why did he snap like that? And at Tifa of all

people. He turned to go back and apologize but saw she was right there

already.

"Cloud I'm sorry,..." She started

"No. It's my fault. I'm sorry I snapped there. You just took me by

surprise with that. It's not that. Believe me." he says trying to use his

calmest of voices

"Its just, I worry about you..."

"Tifa, please don't worry yourself about me. I'm fine. I'm still the

same Cloud you know and have always known."

"Sometimes thats what bothers me most." she says lowly "Well, I hope

you feel better. Stop by the bar tonight if you feel up to it" Tifa tells

him as she gives him a kiss on the cheek

Cloud hardly cracks a smile and says "Sure thing"

"Just dont go crazy on me" She says as she runs off

Tifa left and Cloud decided he needed to let out some steam. He

grabbed his sword and materia and headed to the plains a few miles out of

town. Outside in many areas, monsters were still strong in force in

numbers but were very far away from the towns and really avaoided humans

unless they wandered far into the open so travel routes between towns were

relatively safe. But in forests and open fields monsters could still take

out the unwary traveller. Cloud engaged any of them he found them and

just let his instincts take over control of him. He beacme almost one

with the sword, controlling it in almost a state of subconciouness. Aware

of what was around him and still totally focused. Although many of the

creatures were dispathced easily, he could still get surprised and enjoyed

the challenge when it presented itself.

He saw the sun begin to set and headed back to Kalm. He was somewhat

afraid to rest, but the wear on his body forced it. He instantly fell

into a deep sleep.

And it happened all over again.

The entire hellish experience happened again. The glass dome, the

crystal city, Aeris, Sephiroth. And once again Cloud awoke at that same

time, right before the blade landed its final blow on her. When he awoke

he was still too tired to think of it and fell back asleep without

incident till morning.

Chapter 5 Return of Cid

Cloud was awakened by the familiar sound of propellers outside of

town. He got out of bed and stpped outside to see none other than the

Highwind land outside Kalm. Cloud almost didn't recognze it. Cid's plans

to redesign it had apparently suceeded. It was much different. It was

still about the same size, but had a much sleeker, aerodynamic look to it.

It was compsoeed of a new type of metal and ran on engines unlike anything

Cloud had seen before. It still carried the drawing of "Lady Luck". The

same scandily clad woman on the sides of the old Highwind.

The vision of this was too much for him even to concentrate on his

dreams again. A small crowd had gathered to see it and Cloud could see

Tifa also waiting for it to land. He ran over next to her as the highwind

set down. They could see cid in the cockpit just as it was landing and he

ran out to meet them.

"Wow. Its so different" Tifa said in awe

"It looks like he's finished. Damn." Cloud added

The ramp came down and Cid walked out. Still with a cigarette and his

goggles.

"Hey! Whadda you think? Pretty fuckin slick eh?"

"Wow Cid, thats amazing." Tifa told him

"Yep. She runs twice as fast and can turn on a dime. I got two more

under construction now. God im a fucking genius. Haha"

"Its good to see you again Cid. Wheres Shera?" Cloud asked

"She decided to stay back to look after the airship constructions. She

sends her regards but didn't want to leave it unsupervised. So I had just

finished the Highwind and decided who better to take on her maiden voyage?

So, wanna go for a ride?"

They boarded the newly reconstructed Highwind and saw that the entire

insides and bridge were redone. Most devices contained a Shinra logo at

one time which Cid marked or scratched off. Cid took off and they could

feel it move forward faster than ever before and it brought back memories

to be up this high again. Cid showed them many new features as they went

over certain towns.

North Corel looked entirely different. It was now bustling as they

could see the coal mines in full production. Cloud remembered hearing that

Gold Saucer would be the first to receive one of the new coal reactors in

a few months.

They flew over Midgar and saw Reeve had suceeded in removing 2 of the

plates above it and had set them down in the ocean. They could see the

preperations to remove the third. The newly opened areas had developed

gratly and were beginning to fill with green life around the already built

buildings. They also saw 6 of the 7 Mako reactors had been completely

dissassembled as well as the Siter Ray was.

Wutai had grown into a large harbor town now that trade was

restablished. They could even see Mideel regrowing. They had heard that

it was becoming a popular site for tourists who wanted to see the

lifestream as it was the only known area on the planet it was above

ground.

As they returned to Kalm Cid explained his plans to them in the bar.

He had many plans and parts to use from the Shinra buildings and

headquarters on his plan to rebuild the rocket and would be staying in

Kalm for a few weeks to make trips to Midgar. Cloud was glad to see Cid

again. He knew, if he really needed to, he could confide in Cid without

worrying about embarrassment, but he would try not too. Tifa said she

would be back in about half an hour as she went to tend bar. Cid brought

2 scotchs back and sat down.

"Now come on. Tell me. Whats going on in that spikey head of yours?

Somethings wrong with you. I can tell"

"Its nothing. Dont trouble yourself"

"Dont try and feed me any crap like that. You look like shit and I

want to know why. Something's really bothering you. Now what is it?"

"I can tell you already know what its about. Just dont tell Tifa

please. I know she knows what its about, but she doesn't need to know how

deep it goes"

"Don't worry. You can trust me. Now spill it."

Cloud began to recount his dream from the last 3 nights and what he

thought it meant. Cid took it all in like he was ready for everything

Cloud told him. When Cloud was finished he nodded and asked

"I think one thing has to be cleared up. Did you, or do you love

Aeris?"

Cloud was waiting for that to come up "I dont know. I just dont know.

At some times I think that more than anything in the world. Sometimes

she's just a friend to me. Sometimes I look at Tifa and wonder if I love

her and sometimes I feel I do. And sometimes I just think I should be

alone. But this dream is trying to tell me something. Either someone or

myself is trying to say something."

"I'm not a fuckin therapist, but I am a human being and on that the

only advice I can give you is to just ride it out. Maybe now that you

told me about it something will happen, and usually these things are

pieces of the whole story. It seems like this dream is far from finished.

You just gotta face it and hope it reveals itself to you." Cid explained

to Clouds surprised that Cid could actually talk like that. He looks over

at Tifa and tells Cloud "Now, any other guy must think you're fool to have

a girl like that who wants you and not go with it, but I understand you

want to be sure. One real piece of advice though. If you do love her, and

you're sure of it, don't hesitate a moment. Never pass on a good thing

like that. Don't make the mistake I did. Don't let other things get in

the way"

"Thanks a lot Cid. You've given me something to think about. Your a

good friend" Cluod said to him as he finished his drink and made his way

out "Tell Tifa I said goodnight."

Chapter 6 In The Evening

Cloud walked home thinking hard about Cid's advice. He had a headache

but got to sleep quickly. But woke in a dream again.

"Please not again" he thought. But this time it was different

He was in pitch black. He couldnt see or hear anything around him.

But he felt someone watching him and then saw those green eyes he

remembered so many times before. Aeris stepped out of the darkness in a

shower of light and held his hands in hers. He looked at her in awe.

Just seeing her put him under some hypnotic spell that he loved. He

wanted to take her back. He wished of all wishes that this wasn't a

dream, that she really was here. Again he heard her speak those words he

still didn't know the meaning to.

"Cloud, I'm searching for you..." She said to him

"I'm here Aeris. Tell me what you mean. What do I do? Please tell me,

what does this all mean?

Cloud could feel her move away, not by will though. It felt more like

she was being pushed away. Her voice faded out as ran after her but all

he found was darkness.

He could still feel himself being watched. He knew who was watching

him now. He went to draw his sword, but found nothing. And then a laugh.

That laugh that plagued him for the last 5 years. He began to feel

something. Something was in him that he had not felt in some time. Fear.

Cloud stood there, blind, unarmed. A prisoner in his own mind. He could

hear the laugh circle around him. Cloud tried to remember this was just a

dream, but it was all too real for him to not think of it as anything

other than reality. He again reached for his sword but found nothing.

The laugh was coming from 2 places now, then 3 he spun around wildly

looking for anything. He yelled out for Sephiroth to show himself. All

he herad was that laugh and then the words

"You have falied me" and he began to laugh again. Cloud hated that

laugh. He remembered hearing it after he burned Nibelheim, after he killed

Aeris, after he made Cloud hand him the black materia.

For a moment he felt another prescense and then saw those green eyes

flash for just a second. They disapeared almost instantly but he then

found his sword behind his back. He drew it and began swinging wildly in

all directions. What had once been fear turned into full fury, but as he

struck all around him the nightmare just got worse. Sephiroths voice was

all around him now. Mocking him. Cloud swung with even more ferocity,

screaming for Sephiroth to face him.

He wanted to end this here.

Whatever was left of that demon, Cloud wanted to kill. Cloud felt like

an animal. He could feel the fury all around him. The only thing on his

mind was death. The death of Sephiroth. But then, silence. Nothing

around him. No sounds, no life. He stood in the darkness wondering what

had happnended, wishing for a chance to make it all end. Cloud was then

standing in ray of light from above. Another ray appeared a few yards

away from him and in it stood sephiroth. He stood there. Sword undrawn.

Just looking at Cloud in contempt. Like a mother scolding a child. Cloud

stared into those eyes and felt the hate brewing inside him.

"Go ahead. Attack me. Kill me." Sephiroth told him, egging Cloud on

"Let your rage out. I can feel all your strength is directed at me so

take your revenge on me. Right here. Prove to me you did not fail."

Cloud stood there and then with rage never felt before he ran after

Sephiroth. He wanted her back. He wanted Sephiroth dead. Forever.

He swung with all his might but noticed any hits just went through him

with no harm whatsoever.

Sephiroth decided it was enough and raised his hand. Cloud was

stunned. He floated in midair with no control whatsoever. His sword hit

the ground and he felt his mind slipping away.

He remembered this feeling. In the center of the planet. He felt

like his limbs were coming out of the sockets, while his mind was twisting

with nightmarish images. The only difference was now there was no way of

fighting it no matter how hard he tried.

With one hand controlling Cloud, Sephiroth drew his sword with the

other and rasied the tip of the blade to Clouds neck. Sephiroth was still

a good 7 feet away form Cloud.

"So, you want to see your "friend" again? She's returned to the

planet, and so have I." Sephiroth told Cloud, who was having trouble just

understanding his words "And for as long as she is here with me, you shall

never see her. The lifestream is the battleground of a new war. What I

was unable to achieve on the planet I shall achieve in it. And no one.

Not you, not your friends, not the Ancient. No one will stand in my way

this time."

Sephiroth drew his sword back and just as it was coming to strike the

fatal blow at Cloud's neck he once again woke panting.

He felt sick.

He needed some fresh air. So he grabbed his sword like always and took

a walk outside and noticed it was a heavy rain. He didn't mind and made

his way to the hill outside town.

He reached the top, threw his sword in the ground and stood there in

the rain. He always liked it up here in the evening. From this point you

could get a perfect view of the valleys and the plains around it. He

could barely make out the trees and the plains below him in the night, but

he stood there in the rain thinking about what had just happened. Was

there anyway he could have made that up in his head? It was all too real

to have just been a dream. Was it vision from Aeris or a nightmare from

Sephiroth? Was his mind the location of a war between Aeris or someone

else versus Sephiroth? Would Sephiroth be able to do anything while in

the lifestream? Aeris was able to summon Holy. Could he summon Meteor

again or worse while there? There had to be some meaning behind it all.

He stood there and let the downpour beat his face as the rain fell harder

above him.

A bolt of lightning illuminated a small area below in the valleys.

It stayed for just a few seconds but in that time Cloud could make out

a female figure in the light standing there in a pink dress. He couldn't

believe his eyes and immediatly ran down the hill, almost falling the

whole way down. He stumbled his way to the bottom and could make out just

what was immediatly in front of him through the heavy rain. He waded his

way through the soaked ground and high grasses.

Fianlly he made it to the spot where he saw the figure and stopped.

He looked all around him. There were trees and brush everywhere and at

about 500 yards out the thick forest began. He searched all around him

and found nothing. He called out for anyone and then just barely made out

a faint whisper behind him.

"Cloud..." is all he could make out.

Cloud did a full turn and sprinted towards the sound. Inside the

base of the hill he had just come down was a small cave. And laying right

in its entrance was Tifa. She was bruised, almost unconcious and could

barely speak. He knelt down and picked her up. All she said was

"Cloud...Sephiroth...here..."

"Tifa!" He yelled and ran over to her. He knew he had to get her out

of here.

He began to carry out of the cave. He had to get her to help. Who

knew what was down here. As he was walking out there was a strange noise

behind him and he turned to see a large insectoid coming out of the cave,

obviously agitated. Cloud laid Tifa down in a dry area and went to draw

his sword but remembered he had left it on the hill. He reached in his

boot and drew a small knife he carried for such emergencies.

The creature charged and Cloud dodged out of its way. While its back

was to Cloud for split second, he lunged and landed an elbow to the back

of the creatures head. It spun quickly and knocked Cloud all the way to

the wall. It approached and stabbed Cloud in the thigh with its tentacles.

Cloud could immediately feel the venom enter his bloodstream and his

energy begin to drain. The venom was beginning to make him black out, but

he noticed Tifa still against the wall and immediately regained his

composure. He got together and grabbing his knife, he sliced one of the

tentacles clear off. The venome sprayed as the monster writhed back in

pain.

Cloud, like any good soldier, took advantage of the opening. He

charged the flailing creature and made numerous stabs to its chest area

before landing one final stab to head, slicing it open with his knife.

The creature fell back. Dead before it hit the ground. The venom began

to seep up in his body again and he knew he had to get both himself and

Tifa back quickly. He cleaned the knife with his shirt and put the blade

between his teeth and made made his way outside. He again picked up Tifa

with both arms and tried to talk to her but only mumbles and groaning.

The rain had gotten even more heavy. He could barely walk as the

large open wound in his leg leaked blood as he limped into the open. He

looked at Tifa saw she was limp in his arms. He shook her but got no

response. Panic set it.

"No Tifa. Please, you cant leave me too. Not now."

He checked for a pulse and felt it going slowly but consistently. He

looked at the steep hill and knew he couldnt go up the way he came down

and it was too far to go around into town. He walked along the hill for

about 20 yards before he noticed a path cut out into the steep hill. He

began to slowly make his way to the top, keeping a wary eye out for any

creatures.

He finally reached the top and walked a few yards over to pick up his

sword. Slowly he went back down the hill and then barely made his way

back to his house.

He was almost completely drained of all energy and stumbled through

the door. The venom was wreaking havoc on his body and his brain. He

first laid Tifa on his bed and put some clothes and towels over her. Then

made his way to a cabinet, opened a drawer and pulled out an antidote. He

quickly swallowed the bitter liquid but felt it neutralize the toxin in

his blood. He then made his way over to a large safe. He quickly opened

it and pulled out one of many cases in it. It contained many of his

materia. He found a restore and made his way over to Tifa. He cast a

cure spell on her and then himself. She was beginning to come back to

life and he could see his wound begin to heal. He tried his best to dry

her off and then decided to put her under the covers.

He was glad to be able to sit down and thought. What had she been

doing there? Had she seen Sephiroth also? And was the vision on the hill

Aeris or was he just going crazy? He felt like he was going insane. He

began to wonder if perhaps this is how Sephiroth felt after reading of his

origins in the Shinra Mansion basement. Not sure of who you are, what

you're doing and the world around you. His head was spinning and he tried

to regain control of his thoughts.

"No, he was different. That wouldnt happen to me" Cloud thought. He

was a "Failure", so to say and he tried to get the image out of his head

before he noticed Tifa beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes and

called his name softly. He went over to the side of the bed and stroked

her head.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"I'm ok. I think i'm ok"

"What happened? Why were you down there?"

"I saw.. Sephiroth on the hill.. and ran out to face him.. when I got

there there was nothing.. I looked over the edge when a man came out of

the rain behind me and pushed me down the hill.. all I remember is

falling.. and then crawling to the cave.. then I saw you outside.. and

blacked out."

"Pushed you over? What did he look like? Did he say anything?"

"I couldnt see him. All I saw was his hand push me over. I was

falling down the hill before I could see the rest of him. And then before

you showed up I saw..."

"What? What is it?"

"I saw her...she turned to me and said you were coming."

Cloud couldnt believe what he was hearing. Now he was convinced it had

to be a vision. From who and why, he didnt know. All he knew is Tifa saw

Aeris too. He knew Tifa needed to rest though.

"Rest. Just rest. Tell me in the morning." He told her as she once

again fell asleep

This now cleared up one question but brought out a million more. He

would have to talk to Tifa more in the morning.

Seconds later, Cloud's front door burst open and Cid walked in soaking

wet.

"I saw you come down the hill with Tifa. What happened?" He asked, a

bit out of breath

"I found her at the bottom of the hill in bad shape. I don't know what

happened really, but I do have to talk to you."

Cloud began to recount what had just happened upon the hill and what

Tifa had told him.

"So you think it really was a message from Aeris? And Tifa said she

saw it too?" Cid thought aloud "Shit this is getting deep. Something is

going on here, its not just simple nightmares."

"You have any idea who this guy could be? I don't think it could be

Sephiroth do you?"

"Fuck no. Hes dead we all saw it and you finished him off. Even if

he is in the lifestream, I dont think he can physicaly harm to anyone. But

maybe. You think it might be possible for Sephiroth to control anyone

from wherever he is?"

"I dont know much about the lifestream, but if he can communicate, he

can find the right person to do his bidding."

"Shit. Shit. Shit, I don't like this one fucking bit." Cid said

obviously more pissed off than usual. "Well, whoever this psycho is we

had better watch our backs. I got a feeling this isnt the end of us

hearing from him."

"How did you see us this late anyway Cid?"

"The thunder had woke me up and I was having a drink while looking out

the window when I saw your spikey head running back down the hill and

noticed you were carrying Tifa who sure didn't look too good. So I rushed

over here but got lost a little in the fucking rain before I found this

place."

"Tifa still has a guy who who runs the bar at this hour right?"

Cid looked at his pocketwatch and said "Yeah. It'll be closing real

soon though. Probably kinda empty now. Why? You think our mystery man

might turn up there?"

"He couldnt have gone far in this rain. It would be the best place to

return probably. The inn is full now and the next nearest town is

Midgar. Anyone would get lost or ripped apart trying to get there now."

"Then I guess we better have look. If we find him, I'll rip that

shithead a new asshole." Cid said angrily as he punched his hand. He looks

at Tifa and asks "Think its alright to leave her here by herself though?"

"To tell you the truth, no, but we should be able to see anyone trying

to get in here from the bar. I'll lock the door. If this guy is there I

dont want to miss him. The rain is letting up and most likely he'll run

outta her at the first oppurtunity"

"Well lets get going then" Cid said. As Cloud grabbed his word Cid

remembered "Shit. I left my spear in the room. No time to get it. Fuck it,

i'll use my bare hands."

As and they stepped outside they saw the weather was now a light

drizzle of rain with that strange calm breeze after a violent storm. They

could see a 3/4 moon open up and give a little light to the still pitch

black night. Cid lit up a cigarette as they entered 7th Heaven. The

bartender had worked for Tifa these late nights for awhile and recognized

them both. They asked him if anyone strange wandered in the last few

hours. He said no but couldnt be sure who they meant since the people who

come in there this late were of "Varied" appearances. He also said he

would be closing the place in about 20 minutes anyway.

Cloud looked around while Cid stood at the door keeping a watchful eye

out. Cloud wandered around around and felt a bit of paranoia sneak in

him. Anyone here could be suspect. Even the bartender could have done

it, but Cloud doubted it. His head darted around at the slightest

movement. After what he had been through he had jumped the cliff that

consisted of just stress. He was still a little weak from the poison, but

knew if anything happened Cid could back him up.

The bar was realtivily empty.

A few of the local drunks were slumped in chairs and a samll 4 man

poker match was going on in a corner. Cloud recognized all of them as

regulars in the bar. He went to say hello and asked them of anything

strange. They said they had been here all night but that stange fellow

they never seen before had come in about an hour ago in the corner there.

Cloud looked in the corner and saw a man about the same age as him

sitting at a table alone, sipping a glass of wine. Cloud almost shivered

when he saw the man. He had the same build as sephiroth, that same cold

demeanor, and a similar outfit wothout the plates over the shoulders. He

also had long flowing hair like Sephiroths only a dark brown. He looked

at the mans eyes and saw they didnt glow, meaning that he wasn't a member

of SOLDIER as he had previously thought.

Cloud approached him and the man just looked up. Seeing the look on

Clouds face and the sword behind his back normally would have startled

someone, but the man looked up with a look that practically froze the wine

he was drinking.

"Yes. What is it?" He asked in a perturbed voice.

Cloud was tense but tried his best to stay cool "I was just wondering

if you had noticed anything strange happen in the last few hours."

"No. Except for you approaching me of course." He said. His mood soon

changed to that of disgust as he recognized Cloud. "Havent I seen you

before? Oh yes. You were the one who defeated Sephiroth. Can't say as I

blame you. A failed creation from a failed being anyway."

Cloud was surprised at what the man said. How did he know about

Sephiroths origins? Was this man a creation of Hojos also? Cloud

couldn't see any toatoos, but remembered he himself didn't have any

either. He tensed up and flexed his hands, ready to draw his weapon at

the slightest provocation. He decided to try and play dumb and see what

he could make the man reveal.

"Failed experiment? what do you mean?" He asked

"Dont treat me like a fool. You and the rest are just sheep in the

flock. The shepard has abandoned you and only the strongest now survive."

Cloud was even more perplexed at the more cryptic answer he got.

The man began to get up and Cloud knew he wasn't finished with what he had

to ask.

"Where are you going?" Cloud said as he stopped the man "You're not

leaving."

"I must be going. Please dont make me resort to force."

Cloud felt something take control of him and he felt somewhat distant.

Like he was being manipulated but too perpleaxed at what was happening to

even try to fight it. He just stood back as he watched the man leave. As

he walked out Cid had went to stop him, but as the man passd him without a

motion, Cid just stood there, under the same spell as Cloud. After a few

seconds had passed Cloud regained his composure and ran outside but the

man was nowhere in sight. He looked over to his house and could see the

light on a figure move across.

Cloud called for Cid who immediately came out. They both sprinted at

full speed to the house. Not knwoing how long they had been out they had

to see if Tifa was safe. Not even Tifa could fight in that condition.

As they burst through the door, Tifa was startled. She had a glass

of water and was looking through Clouds cabinets. She looked up at them

and gave a quick smile.

"God Cloud, you have no food in this place whatsoever. Didn't your

mother teach you to cook?" She asked as she searched his house more

Cloud was surprised at the sudden remark. Tifa seemed remarkbly

better than the weakened state he had found her on that hill. He was

still concerned but tried to answer whatever she just asked.

"What?...Huh?...Um.. no. Listen, are you alright?"

"Cmon. it takes more than fall down a hill to take me out." SHe said

as she bagan to look his place over in disgust "Damn I have to give you

some help. This place is horrid."

"Tifa, please sit down for a second. I need to talk to you about what

happened." Cloud asked her "What were you doing up there?"

"Ok. I was up from the noise of the storm. I was looking out my

window when I saw a figure standing on the hill in the rain. I first

thought it was you just up there doing whatever you do up there like

usual, but then I saw the hair, the eyes, the sword. It was Sephiroth. He

was looking right at me. I got my gloves and went out. If he was there I

was going to make sure he didnt come back again. I got to the hill and

nothing was there. It was pitch black. I looked over the edge when I felt

someone behind me. As I turned a hand pushed me over. I fell down the

hill and couldnt make out a face or figure. When I hit bottom I saw a

cave and crawled over to it. I was blacking out the whole time"

Cloud interrupted and asked "What did you mean when you said you saw

"Her"? Was it Aeris?"

"Yes. A bolt of lightning struck nearby and I saw her standing there.

She just turned to me and said not to worry. That Cloud was coming.

I then saw you come down the hill and barely managed to call your name

before I lost conciousness. Next I woke up in here with you before I fell

asleep again. When I woke up a few minutes ago you were gone so I decided

to get a drink and something to eat."Tifa held her head and sat on the bed

"I'm really tired all of a sudden. I think I could use some more sleep."

"You stay there in the bed. I'll stay in the chair here" Cloud told

her

"Well well. What a gentleman this guy is huh?" Cid said behind him

"Yeah. Perfect..." Tifa said in a voice that was more truthful than

sarcastic

Cloud just remembered Cid was still there. Clou offered him a drink

but he said he needed some rest now too. As he left he said goodbye and

told Cloud to watch over Tifa and remember his advice. Cloud thanked him

and closed the door. Cloud just waited..

Chapter 7 What It is and What Should Never Be

Cloud sat, looked at Tifa and wondered what to do. He remained like

that for the rest of the night, just looking at her asleep and thinking.

He decided when the sun began to poke up to grab soome breakfest. He got

to the diner just as it was opening. He got something to bring back and

as he entered Tifa was just beginnning to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked

"Much better now. Oh you got breakfast. How sweet." Tifa got out of

bed and sat in a nearby chair "Cloud. Come here for a second. I want to

talk to you." She aked him

Cloud grabbed a chair and sat across from her "I'm so glad you're

alright. I was worried all last night about you." He said

"Cloud, thank you. I just want, ive wanted to say it for awhile, but

last night showed me, you may not have been famous, even though you are

now, but you really kept your promise. You've always been my knight in

shining armor like I had asked you those years ago. I just want you to

know what you mean to me."

"You have no idea what that means to me. But I owe you my life ten

times over Tifa. Please just dont scare me like that again. I don't know

what I would do without you"

"Cloud, I just want to know, what were you doing up on that hill last

night, and all those other nights? Why cant you tell me?"

"Come on. I told you before. Its nothing. Just a little insomnia."

"You dream about her dont you?" Tofa asked in a low voice

"What makes you say that?" He asked surprised

"The way you talk about her if you ever do. The way you get upset if

someone mentions her. The way you were so concerned if I had seen her,

telling me you did too. I know you think about her and I want to know if

its becoming something more than memories"

"Ok. So im a little touchy about it. I sometimes used to believe it

was my fault, but im over it. Believe me. Please don't worry about me."

Cloud wondered if Tifa knew he flat out lying and hoped she didnt. He

felt like the last thing he wanted to ever do was hurt Tifa. She had a

look of sadness in those red eyes. She was holding something back. She

was getting quite upset into tears when she finally came out said it.

"Cloud, do you...love her?" She asked slowly and quitely

Cloud was totally blown away. He had had been asked that question a

few times before, but those words coming from Tifa, Cloud didn't know at

all what to say. Any time before he would give the same indecisive answer

he always would. Not sure who he had feelings for. It was the truth but

he knew he couldnt tell that. He couldn't tell her he did, that was

obvious, and he didnt know for sure of it. He thought to tell her no but

she could always tell when he was lying. Thats why she asked this question

in the first place. He couldnt decide there. A thousand responses came

into his head, none good enough. Before he was even done thinking Tifa

began to sob and said

"Don't even answer. I can already see it's yes."

Tifa got up and walked away and held her head in her hands. She

couldnt believe it even though she had known it in the back of her mind

all along. She wished she had never asked him to stay in Avalanche.

Maybe he never would have met her.

No, that just being selfish she tought. "If thats the way Cloud

feels, who am I to stand in the way?" She thought sadly "I'm in love with

him. that's why I stand in the way" She just couldnt believe it. She was

losing her childhood sweetheart to someone that wasnt even here on the

planet.

Cloud got up and tried to comfort her. He put his hands on her

shoulders and began to speak whetever came to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression. Listen, its

not that I dont love you, it's not that I truly love aeris. Its just...

I've never been really sure both ways. I mean sometimes I look at you and

feel I could marry you right then and there. Sometimes I think of aeris

and what it would have been like to be with her now. I just need to

figure it out myself. Please dont be mad and please dont leave. I don't

think I could go on without you. Remember what I said to you during

Sephiroths illusion of Nibelheim? Whatever happens, it's your opinion

that counts to me. Please dont get upset just because of how messed up I

am."

Tifa didn't know what to think. Here was Cloud almost spilling out

hid innermoset feelings to her. She wanted to be mad but couldn't. She

couldnt give up on it now. She turned to him and just looked down.

"Its just, I feel so in the dark whenever I'm around you. You never

tell me anything. I just feel you drifing away again. Like you're

runniong away and there's no way to see where you're going."

"Please dont cry. Whatevers happened it's nobodys fault but my own.

I'm here. I'm always here. Please. I can't go on without you."

"Cloud I know you have issues you need to resolve within yourself. We

all do. Just give me a reminder that youre still here once in a while.

Something to tell me I dont have to worry. No matter how you feel"

"Ok. Ok. Don't cry"

He held her in his arms and they embraced. It was a rare moment for

Cloud when he felt totally at peace. He felt between them there was

nothing else in the world.

Breaking tht moment was Cid busting in, obviously with something

urgent. He saw what was happening

"Oh shit. Excuse me. I didn't mean to intrude"

"Wait Cid. Don't worry. Whats going on. You seem excited."

"You're never going to guess who just wandered into town. Come on over

to the inn whenevr you're ready. Something big is happening"

Cid left as Cloud and Tifa got their things and walked out. Tifa went

first and Cid stepped nect to Cloud as he walked to the inn.

"So there was nothing..you know.. When I walked in?" Cid asked

"Because you know.. I'm sorry"

"No. Nothing like that. I think. Thongs just got a little emotional is

all. So whats going on? Who's here?" Cloud asked

"I'll let you see yourself."

Chapter 8 The Wanderer

They entered the inn and sitting at a table alone was Vincent. He

looked exactly the same as when Cloud saw him leave but he was worried.

There was a look on Vincent's face Cloud had never seen before. Something

was going on. Very rarely would Vicent show anything than his cool

composure. Tifa met them at the door. They all sat the table.

"Wow Vincent. It's been almost a year since we've seen you." Tifa

told him

"Yeah, long time no see." Cid said "So, what you been up to lately?"

"Searching for my future." Vincent answered in a colder tone than

usual. He was obviously not concerened with small talk.

Cid was about to ask what he meant but knew the answer would only

confuse him more. Cloud came right out and asked.

"Somethings wrong. Thats why you're here. Whats going on?

"That I am not sure myself. I have felt a prescence from here. Evil

has returned. I felt it in this town but it is now gone. Nevertheless

something evil is abound."

"Do you think it has something to do with that man last night Cid?"

"Man last night? The prescence was strongest from here last night.

What happened?" Vicent asked

Cloud began to recount the happenings of the last night with help from

Tifa and Cid. When it was done Vincent got upand grabbed his gun.

"I must depart for now. I shall return at sunset." Vincent said lowly

"Where you running off to now? We barely got to talk to you." Cid

told him

"I must roam to feel for the prescence again. This man just might be

what has drawn me here. We will talk later."

"I'll come with you." Cloud said "I want to know whats going on also.

Just let me get my stuff."

Cloud ran off to get his sword. Tifa said she would stay here. She

needed a shower and to check up on the bar. They agreed that they would

all meet there later at night. Cid had to dig up more plans in Midgar

which was going to commence the lifting oF the 3rd plate this week.

Cloud and Vincent left Kalm and roamed the countryside.

Cloud would follow Vincent who moved about with no rhyme or reason

whatsoever. They walked for some time. Vincent would feel something and

begin to walk for awhile in one direction before giving up and going off

in another. They ran into quite a few monsters in the wilderness. Cloud

felt glad for the time to sharpen up. Vincent often dispatched his foes

without much concentration. Sometimes not even looking at the enemy who

was facing him, yet they never even got close to landing a blow on him.

Cloud was always a little in awe of his friends strange abilities and

always wondered but never asked what Hojo had really done to him other

than a fake arm. They stopped for a rest in the mid afternoon and Vincent

explained what was going on. He was searching for that presence he felt

that led him to Kalm. It was unaware of him until he had gotten close to

town. Whatever or whoever it was it was now playing with him as he put

it. Leading him on a wild goose hunt. They still would contunue to

search until nightfall though.

Once the sun began to close over the western horizon they went into town

and to 7th heaven. Tifa and Cid were waiting at a table as they sat down.

They got drinks and Vincent recounted his wandering for the past year. He

had been searching for some sign of what he was to do with his life now.

He had been almost everywhere as he recounted. Fort condor, Junon Harbor,

Rocket town, Wutai, Bone village, Corel, the forgotten capital. Even

around the rim of the northern crater. He then began to tell about what

led him back here.

"When I was around the northern crater I felt some "prescence" not

evil entirely, but not good. Something that did not belong but was not

there before. I followed it to Kalm but couldn't feel it once I got

near. But I do feel sure the man from last night and the events from the

night before are involved."

They had been talking for almost 2 hours when Cid excused himself

saying he needed to rest up. Cloud agreed and said goodnight. Tifa left

to help clean up the bar a little and everyone wnt their seperate ways for

the night. As Cloud got to his house he was stopped at the door by

vincent who came right out the shadows.

"Shit! Dont do that. You scared the crap out of me." Cloud said

"I knew you would be uncomfotable in front of Tifa, but have you been

having any dreams lately? Anything strange?"

Cloud answered him with a summary of his dreams and thought Vincent

could make something of what it all meant.

"Do you think this has to do with Sephiroth?" He asked "This prescense

you felt?"

"I cannot sense anything in the lifestream, but this presence is not

Sephiroth. That I am sure of. As for being influenced by, is possible

though, I'm sad to say. So I would suggest we find it as sson as

possible. This has catastrophic possibilities"

"We'll start tommorow then. I'll see you then" Cloud told him

"Yes. Tommorow. Until then."

Vincent once again fades into the darkness and Cloud enters his house.

He had not slept for almost a day now, which is nothing compared to what

he was capable of, but was still tiring, especially since he didn't fight

every day like the years before this. He immediatly passed into a deep

sleep.

Chapter 9 Nobody's Fault but my Own

Cloud once again was in a dream of the past.

Once again in the Forgotten Capital. Once agian in the crystal city

with Aeris before him. He begged not to see it again, but something was

different this time. He felt "In control" of what was going on. He could

move this time. He was able to accomplish what he felt he always should

have done.

He saw her open her eyes, and smile. Then void the opened above.

"Aeris, get out of there!" He yelled.

No response. She was waiting for it. He saw Sephiroth coming out and

decided to try to do what he always felt he should have. He ran into the

dome, grabbed Aeris and pulled her out of the way. He barely made his own

way out. They hit the stairs and Cloud saw Sephiroth's blade hit the

ground with a loud clash. Clous stood and drew his sword as hate filled

his soul again. Sephiroth stood ready, but Cloud attacked first.

Striking Sephiroth with rage, knocking him to the ground stunned. Cloud

continued to swing even as sephiroth was defensless on the floor. Cloud

swung and hacked with all his might, wanting to destroy every remainder of

him and everything he had ever done.

"DIE!" he yelled as he continued to swing at the now unresponding

Sephiroth. Finally, he ceased and he dropped his sword, sweating.

Sephiroth lay dead on the ground before him. Had he won? It was all to

easy. Like it was planned that way.

He turned to the stairs to see Aeris but found nothing.

He was alone. Nothing or no one was around him. The crystal city,

Aeris. It echoed in emptiness. He turned to the defeated Sephiroth once

more and cried out when he saw Aeris' mutilaed body there in place of

Sephiroth's. He fell to his knees and screamed. He heard that laugh echo

out again around him as he once again woke screaming at what images he had

just seen. He felt nauseated and ran into his bathroom. He vomited at

the nightmare that had just befallen him. His head pounded.

He went into his cabinet and got that bottle of whiskey, which he

had drank to half empty the last few nights and took a swig right from the

bottle. He just couldnt go on like this. He couldnt sleep, he couldnt

think straight. He felt his fingers trembling as he held the bottle. He

had to figure it all out. He just could not go on with these dreams.

These nightnares. He would have to get advice and he knew immediately

where he could.

Just then he heard a knock on the door. He opened to find Tifa in a

robe at his door.

"Tifa. What are you doing here?"

"I felt something was wrong and I saw the light on in your house.

What happened? You look all pale."

"Just a bad dream. I think it was the liquor."

"I think you should talk to someone. If you can't talk to me than

someone. I cant stand to see you go on like this."

"Red. I have to talk to Nanaki."

"I think that would be best. He can also tell us about what Vincent is

feeling"

"We'll go tommorow then."

"Just try to get some rest before then ok? Tifa tells him. She gives

hima hug and a kiss before departing

Cloud wondered how she knew. It was times like this he though Cait

Sith had been wrong that time. Perhaps he and Tifa were meant to be

together all along. He decided not to think about it now and try to sleep

again. Despite his fears, he went out in notime and was glad his mind was

uneventful till morning.

Chapter 10 Evil's Example

He awoke to find Tifa by his bedside waiting for him to get up.

"Cmon. Time to get up. We gotta leave before the afternoon so grab

your things. Cid and Vincent are waiting."

"What...?" is all he could say with a groan. He felt like he gotten no

sleep at all.

Finally he stumbled out of his bed. He grabbed his sword and materia

out of the safe. He left his house and walked outside and squinted at the

bright sun as he made his way to the Highwind with Tifa. As he entered

the cockpit Cid was right at the controls giving orders to the other

crewmen. They were mostly excited Cid was giving them a vacation to the

canyon after they had been working hard in Midgar the last weeks.

Vincent was in his usual spot he stood while on the ship. Asking if

everyone was ready, Cid took the controls himself and they took off for

cosmo canyon. They flew at a lower altitude due to the high heat this day

had brought. As they passed over the plains on the shore south of Costa

Del Sol they saw a town smoking. Many towns had begun to spring up all

over the world now that people were leaving Midgar. Some, like the one

they were seeing, had actually grown very large in the short time they had

to develop. They set down near the town and knew something bad had

happened. As they entered the wrecked town, Tifa hid her face in Cloud's

chest.

She couldn't watch. It was like 6 years ago all over. Cid's cigarette

fell right out of his mouth.

"Holy god" is all he muttered. The buildings were burned to rubble,

many still smoking. Bodies wre strewn all over the place. Many were

simply mutilated by whatever happned.

Someone or something had massacred all the townspeople before burning

hte town. Blood ran down the streets. Cloud looked at the wounds

wondering if it was an animal attack perhaps, but was horribly wrong.

They were all form a sword. A very large sword, not unlike Sephiroths or

his own. Many of the bodies were huddles as they must have tried to stop

whoever it was. Mmany of the images nauseated Cloud as they would have ee

vn the most war hardened soldier. Some were sliced in half at the torso

and were dead before they hit the ground with severed limbs and deep slash

wounds. It was a nightmarish image too horrific to behold. Cloud noticed

even Cid and Vincent were taken aback by the images they saw.

As they made their way to the center of town, something even more

siturbing was arranged there. There in the town's square were bodies

arranged in a perfect circle. All the bodies ther had a circular shaped

wound in their chest. Cloud didn't recognize any of the victims but

wondered if there were any survivors. It was all to much like nibelheim 6

years ago, which is what made Tifa so upset. They heard a sound and drew

their weapons before they noticed it was a group of people walking into

the town, amazed at the horror before them. Some ran out right away while

others were sickened into throwing up on the street. One man in the group

approached Cloud and began talking to him.

"Wow I never thought I'd get to meet you Mr. Strife. It's an honor. I

recognize your picture from the papers. Um, what are you doing here?" The

amn said in atone that was scared out his mind but tried to maintain

composure from getting sick

"We saw the town from the airship, and you see the rest. Do you have

any idea what happend. Any survivors?" Cloud asked him

"I don't know anything. We saw the smoke over from Costa Del Sol and

came over. My god this is horrible." The man got a gander at the town

square "Oh god I feel sick. Do you have any idea who could have done

this?"

"No. Not a clue." He answered vacantly still in shock trying to look

away from the bodies but always seeing new ones

Cid began to approch them and told Cloud "No trace of anyone entering

or leaving. Whoever did this was sure not to leave any clues. I don't

think theres anything we can do now. We should get going."

"Right" Cloud said as he turned to the man again "Whats your name?"

"B.B..Bill, sir"

"Bill we have to get going, but I'm leaving you in charge here.

I want you to find any survivors and bring them back to Costa Del Sol. I

also want you to give these people a proper burial. We're going off to

see if we can find who did this."

"Yes sir, I'll do my best. This is just too horrible. I'll try to

find anyone who escaped though. Please find whoever did this. For all we

know Costa Del Sol could be its next target." The man said in a pale

horrified voice

Cid and Vincent headed for the cockpit, still stunned at what they

saw. Cloud found Tifa below deck and went to comfort her. He felt this

was connected to the events that had passed before...

Chpater 11 Hope in the Canyon

Cid took off and within half and hour they were making a landing right

near Cosmo Canyon. They got off and entered the town, now much busier

with tourists. They took the stairs up to Bugenhagen's observatory and

found Red studying over a book.

"Hello Cloud, Tifa. It's so nice to see you all. Even Cid and Vincent

are here."

"Hi Red." They all say at their own turns. Red approaches Cloud first.

"It's good to see you Cloud. Ive wanted to talk to you. Can we speak

alone?" He asked in concerned voice

"Sure. I'll see you all in a minute."

Cloud and Red walked into the observatory and took the elevator up.

Cloud had wanted to see the model universe again and looked in awe before

Red began to talk.

"I have felt a disturbace in the planet. There is almost a war of

sorts, and it all seems to lead to you. Tell me, have you had any

dreams?"

Cloud was ready for that question and went into exact, though painful,

details of the dreams he had been having especially the one from last

night that had hit him so hard. At the end he asked

"Is it all a message, and if so from whom? Or am I just going insane

from the guilt I feel over Aeris' death?

"It is possible for spirits in the lifestream to communicate with

people still on the planet. Ususally through dreams,thats the easiest

way, but even in visions while awake."

"Is Aeris trying to contact me?"

"I believe that is the case. I beieve Aeris is trying to tell or warn

you of something. That is why she appears, but I do something is

interfereing with her messages. Scrambling the transmission so to say."

"Sephiroth. He's there. I can feel him."

"Yes. He may be gaining more power while there. I believe our victory

was only a temporary one. Nonehteless he is stopping you from hearing

whatever Aeris is trying to tell you"

"Is it possible for Sephiroth to control anyone or do any harm while

in the lifestream?"

"That I do not know. Sephiroth hasn't shown the ability to manipulate

the world outside the lifestream. He can easily control someone through

visions such as the ones you are seeing. What his intentions are is also

something of a mystery though."

"Is there any way for Aeris to contact me without Sephiroth

interfereing? I have to know what she is trying to tell me."

"It is possible, but there is nothing you can do. Aeris' message has

to be strong enough so not to allow Sephiroth to interfere. So it's pretty

much up to her."

"If Sephiroth can still exist in a powerful form in the lifestream, is

there any way he can be rid of his power while inside the lifestream? I

dont want him to exist anywhere."

"The lifestream is a place of constant struggle in a way. It is a

spereate world where all the people who have returned to planet still

exist. The planet has to take the good and evil in stride. Many of the

evil presecences that go down are usually banished or "Destroyed" by the

good spirits so they cannot harm again. Kept to an existance in the

deepest depths. It is believed the Cetra are the gatekeepers and soldiers

of the lifestream. Sephiroth may have been too strong for even them to

strip of his power."

"Cloud soaked in all the information trying to answer the million

questions in his head one by one as he got the answers. There was one he

had to ask and finally did.

"Red, is there anyway to bring Aeris back from the lifestream, back

here to the planet?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that. I knew of your intrtst in that

and I have found some things. Sketchy but still possible. The Cetra

retained the ability to be brought back to the planet if needed. That is

why a few had remained on the planet as wathcers. In that long time the

Ancients have left the planet, with Aeris being the last. Now according

to various pictures and texts, there are 3 items the Ancients used to

communicate and bring back them back from the lifestream. The exact names

or locations or even descriptions of these I do not know, but their

purposes seem to be explained and it seems it surely not just a myth."

The first allows you to communicate with the lifestream and whoever

you want to bring back. The second is an allows the transfer of a spirit

into the lifstream from the body. One person may enter the lifestream

safely and then return. The last has the opposite ability, to bring a

spirit back from the lifestream into the body again."

"So even if they do exist we have no idea where they are, what they

look like. And thats if they exist"

"I don't think the Ancients meant it as an easy thing to do. The

information I obtained was mostly taken from ancient drawings. There is

some writing desciribing them I believe but it is in an altered form of

the Ancients language, meant for the high priests of the Ancients. It will

take me some time to translate it"

Cloud couldn't belive it. It was possible. It was one in a million,

but it was possible. He had to ask Red,

"If I do find these items and am able to bring her back, should I?

"That my friend is something you have to decide. Maybe she is trying

to tell you that. Maybe you won't know until you try."

"Does this man, and this town have anything to do with Sephiroth?"

"I do not know. All I can sense is something truly evil is involved.

Whatver it is, our main priority should be to stop it and quickly"

"Thank you Red. You're a good friend"

"Anytime Cloud. Now come on. Everyone's waiting"

Cloud and Red left the observatory. They made their way down the

stairs to find the other she left to find the others around the Cosmo

Flame.

"What did you and Red talk about?" Tifa asked

Cloud looked at Red who told him "Go ahead Cloud. You can explain it

to them"

"That Sephiroth is still a power in the lifstream. And that soemthing

more evil than even we thought is associated with what happened to that

town."

"Oh shit. I had a feeling. Can he still be a threat up here?" Cid

asked

"Not physically we think, but Sephiroth can control the right person

who is willing to follow."

"Cloud what else was there.. about you know.." Red asked him

Cloud didnt answer.

"Come on Cloud. You can tell us. It's ok. Tifa told him

"We also found that Aeris might be able to be could be resurected

from the lifestream."

"Ressurected? You mean for real?" Vicenet asked

"Yes" Cloud said as he recounted what Red had told him was involved

"And I dont know what to do.." he said as he finished

"I say we should find these items now. Anything to bring Aeris back

is worth the risk." Tifa said

"I agree. She should have the chance to live her life on the planet

with her friends. Besides I always wanted to take her on the airship."

Cid addedvincent I also agree.

"You realy think we should? I mean, what if she's happy where she is?

Should we butt into her happiness like that?"

"If she is, then there's nothing we can do. But we should at least

have the option." Tifa said convincingly "These also sound like powerful

items that should be found before the wrong people do"

"Even if we do decide to go through with this, we don't have any idea

where to start to search for these items." Cloud said

"Well there are a few obvious places. The City of the Ancients for

one." Red put out an option

Cid suggested "The excavation site might be another good place to

look."

"The mountains aound Wutai would also be a good place to look."

Vincent added

Cloud was silent as he weighed these options in his head. Everyone

seemed supportive in this quest. It might also be that Sephiroth will try

to retrieve these items for his own use so it would be in the planets

intrest to find them.

"Alright" Cloud said at last "We look for these items starting

tommorow. Tifa's right. We should find them before anyone with the wrong

ideas do."

"Good. I belive we should all split into groups." Cid suggested "To

speed the process up a little. We should also enlist some assistance to

help us out."

"Agreed. Tifa, Red and I will get to the Forgotten Capital. Vincent,

find Barret and goto Wutai. See if Yuffie is there also. She knows those

mountains better than anyone. Cid, can you handle leading the excavators

by yourself?"

Who do you think you're talking too? Im the captain." He asid

haughtily "I'm a born leader"

"Well, we can only pray this is for the best. We set off tommorow."

Cloud said at last

They all watched the moon rise above the canyon and then headed to

their rooms. Cloud looked out his window and thought if he was doing the

right thing. All he could think of was "Aeris, please give me a sign. Is

this what you want?" Was it possible to bring her back? If so would these

items be able to bring back something evil like Sephiroth also? Why was

Tifa so supportive of this idea also? That really had him bothered most.

He decided to find out on his own and left his room. He found Tifa's and

knocked on her door.

"Oh, hi Cloud" She said. Happy, but surprised

"I just wanted to know if you just wanted to talk and maybe have a

walk along the Canyon. It's a beatiful night out. It kinda brought back

some memories for me"

"Oh Cloud, I'd love too"

They went out and found a spot high on the canyon walls. You could

see every star in the perfectly clear night as they just sat on the hill

and looked up. You could never see this many from Kalm since the smog

from Midgar was still in the air. Tifa huddled close to him as light

breeze cam over the walls. Cloud turned to her and asked,

"Tifa why are you so supportive of this? I mean, I'm glad you want to

do this. Its just, well, it surprised me."

"Cloud, you know how I fell about you and always have. But I can't

force that on you. I know you have to know for sure before you make that

step. If you do love Aeris, I would rather see you with her and happy. I

can't stand to see you suffering like now. You dont act like it,

especially in front of me, but I know how you fell about her and her death

and how its been affecting you. Besides, I never really had a female

friend I could really talk to about personal stuff until Aeris came along.

I really would like to see her again. But what I'm trying to say is that I

want you to be sure, and I can handle whatever the consequences between us

are. Just promise me, we'll always be friends, no matter what happens,

and you'll never leave me alone without anyone."

"Tifa. I promise." He said slowly

To Cloud this brought back memories of the well in Nibelheim. A

promise again. But Cloud was different this time. He had never really

taken the first seriously, but now as he said those words and looked into

those eyes, that this is something he needed and wanted to uphold. He

couldnt think of going on without her or her without him. Even if it was

only as friends.

Cloud and Tifa stayed on the hill for a little longer before it really

began to get colder in the dry air. They went back and Cloud was

surprised to get his first restful nights sleep in a long time without

dreams, nightmares or anything. He just prayed Aeris would tell him

something as he went on.

They returned to Kalm. Cid first dropped Vincent off in Corel to talk

to Barret. They returned to Kalm to prepare for what could be a long trip

from home. He would then pick them up at Corel, drop them off in Wutai

and then head to Bone Village, where everyone would depart.

Chpater 12 The "Businessman"

Vincent entered Corel and wondered what had Barret been doing. The

town was a complete turnaround. The coal mines were chunring it out at a

rapid pace. A reactor ran in the town sqaure giving off only an amazingly

small amount of smog. There were houses and stores all about. He see the

large refinery in the mountains and the coal storage buildings in the back

of town as trains carried it in and out of town. He asked a person where

Barret was.

"Oh the president, he's in his office" and pointed to a building down

the street.

Vincnet walked in and the secraterey just gave that look most people

gave Vincent when fist seeing him, before asking,

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked in a rather demeaning tone

"No. Could you just tell him Vincent is here."

"Please wait a second."

Vincent was surprised at how nice the place was. He took a seat and

noticed a small girl run out of the office. Marlene had grown remarkably

since last time he saw her. She looked at him and then smiled.

"Hello strange man. I remember you. Are you here to see papa? She

asked in that happy childs way

"Hello Marlene. Yes. Is he busy now? It's quite important that I

speak with him."

"Hold on I'll ask him. Did you bring Cloud and Tifa? Did you find the

flower lady? Papa said she went away for awhile."

"Yes. We're going to see her right now. Cloud and the others will be

along soon too. Could I speak to your father please though?"

"Hold on. Papa! Papa! The strange man you know is here!"

Vincent saw Barret storm through the door and look at Vincent who rose

out of his seat.

"Why didn you tell me one of my friends was here? Come on inside my

office. Marlene why don you get him a glass of water?" He said in his

usual tone

"I'm fine. Can we talk? It's quite urgent"

"Sure, come inside. It's about that damn spikey ass again isnt it?"

Barret had not changed much since the last time Vincent saw him. He

still had his beard and tattoos. He still also had his chains and wore

basically the same ragged clothes. Except with a tie, which was quite

humorous even to Vincent. Most noticably different though was that his

right arm now had a prostetic hand on it. He saw his gun arm on a shelf in

the nicely furnished office and didn't doubt it was operative.

"So whats happenin this time?" Barret asked

Vincent explained their whole situation about the plan to bring back

Aeris and the massacred town. Barret was actually excited at the

prospect. He never forgot to mention how much he owed her for saving

Marlene.

"So you need me to goto Wutai and help search for this, whatever?" He

finally summed up what he had heard

"Yes, we need all the help we can get with this. Cloud, Tifa, Red and

Cid are coming by later to pick us up. Cid is going to the excavation

site in the northern continent. The others are headed to the Forgotten

Capital."

"I owe it to Aeris to try and bring her back." Barret told Vincent

"Besides, things are well set up now. This place can survive without me

for a while. I need a break from all this office work and meeting people.

I've seen 4 clients already today. Thats why I got this ridiculous tie

on and thats why I wear this goddamn arm. It's alot better than greeting

people with a gun. But I'll never get used to it. I still dont get how

you live with one of those things."

Barret pulled his gun off the shelf and then removed his arm. He

attached the gun and flexed his arm, in a state of relief, like having a

real arm again. He pointed out the window and shot off a few rounds into

the air. He would enjoy getting out again. He said he had to grab some

things first. He told Vincent to meet him outside the town gates in an

hour. He then ran out, first asking his secratary, Doris, to take care of

Marlene for however long he was gone. He then ran to his house, grabbed

the few materia he used, said goodbye to Marlene and left to meet Vincent

outside of town just as the Highwind was setting down. Cloud and the rest

came down the ramp. Tifa immediately hugged her longtime friend. She let

go quickly with a giggle knowing how uncomfotable it made him. He then

slspped Cloud on the back, still strong enough to almost make him fall

over.

They entered the Highwind and took off to Wutai. Cid set down outside

the town which had grown considerably. They said they would come back in

a week to check on their progress. As the Highwind took off and Barret

and Vincent took off for the town, Barret looked at the dangerous

mountains that they were set to search, and as much as it pained him to

admit, they would need that little pain in the ass Yuffie to guide them

through. They entered the town and found Godos house...

Chapter 13 The Unforgotten Capital

The Highwind landed at Bone village and Cid immediatly began talking

with the chief of excavations there. He presented a bag containing 20,000

gil and the chief said whatever they needed to find, they would have full

use of his crew. Cloud, Tifa and Ted went to the inn to prepare for the

journey through the Sleeping Forest and into the city. They placed their

materia and filled their backpacks with food and supplies that would last

them at least two weeks, but would return to the village after one to see

what the progress was with the rst of the members.

A little while later they went into the Sleeping Forest. They said

goodbye to Cid who just waved as he was barking orders left and right to

the digging crews. They strolled through the forest and the lunar harp

once again opened their way, playing that sad melody it always did.

They entered the Forgotten Capital and a chill ran down Cloud's spine.

It was cold and dark. Devoid of any good that there could be. Something

was wrong. He could see eyes all around him and suggested, as the sun was

setting, they find a place to set up camp before nightfall and would begin

their search in the morning.

They found that same building with the beds in it and decided it woul

be best stay there at nights. They could sense the city was crawling with

monsters for some reason. They deiced one person should stay awake

durning the night in shifts to keep a lookout. Red took the first, Tifa

the second and Cloud the last. He was incredibly anxious to begin

searching. He knew they wouldnt find it immediately but through the

darkness and creatures this place was filled with, there was that "Tiny

golden wire of hope" as Barret had put it one time. He knew something was

here.

They entered the city just as dawn was approching. Cloud had started

breakfast as the others were waking up. They ate a quick meal and set

off. First in the area where Bugenhagen had showed them the vision of

Aeris. Not long after they set out they were apprcahed by a large group

of twenty or so large lizardlike cretures. Cloud had remebered them as

they apporached. The first row spit a volley of acid at the goup. One

hit Cloud's shoulder plate and began to eat through, while the rest landed

harmlessely on his sword. Tifa and Red nimbly doged them.

Cloud immediatle went on the offesive, lashing out and immediatly

killing 3 of the lizards with quick slash from his blade. Tifa took two

more out, kicking one into a wall, and driving her spiked glove though

anothers jaw. Red immediatle pounced on one and clawed at it, killing it,

then casting a fire spell, killing 3 more. Cloud then pulled back and

felt the Slash All materia on his sword come to life and swung his sword

out, hitting 5 of the lizards instantly. Tifa jumped and used a flying

roundhouse kick that sent 3 more of the lizrads flyingto their deaths.

Cloud was still amazed at her speed and agilty. Red finshed the last

3 with a bolt spell.

As they made their way into the large room containing the "Video

screen" They all tried to remember how granduer of a city it must have

once been, but was now in rubble. Red went over to the large crystal in

the middle. He thought if it had information on the Key of the Ancients

perhaps it would mention what they were looking for. Cloud and Tifa

looked through the rubble for any writings or signs of anything.

They had been searching for a good 2 hours and Cloud was beginning to

grow weary but continued on. He came to a large piece of rock against a

wall. He and Tifa barely managed to pull it over and it hit the ground

shaking the whole room. Dust filled the area but through it Cloud could

see a mural on the wall.

"Tiny wire of hope" He said to himself as he looked at the picture.

It was ancient, showing something of what they were looking for.

There was one person. holding a large sword. There was a flowing river

next to him, perhaps representing the lifestrem. The whole action of what

was going on was that the sword was taking the persons spirit energy and

transfering it to the lifestream. "Thats it. Thats one of the items" Tifa

exclaimed. Red ran over and studied it.

Cloud asked "Is that drawing accurate about what it looks like?"

Red answered "Most likely. The ancients were very accurate in drawing

things of great importance. There is some writing here. Its faded but I

may be able to read it."

Cloud analyzed the drawing. If it was accurate the object they were

looking for was in fact a sword. It was a long, rather thin, straight

blade. More of a broadsword than a katana or large, bludgeoning sword like

Clouds. They waited for almost an hour before Red finally came to them

with what he had read.

"All I can get is that the object we are looking for is called the

"Legend Blade" It is located below in the Crystal Palace, but exactly

where is too faded to me to read."

"How do we get down? When we returned here last time the stairway was

gone." Cloud said

"It is true. The Ancients were the only ones who knew how to get into

it. Whether it was a spell, or something perhaps telepathic I do not

know".

"Well, there has to be a way to get down. We have to get that item."

They headed outside and noticed the sun was beginning to set. It was

strange for the sun to set in so short a time but remembered days were

shorter on the northern continent this time of year. They decieded to

head back to camp.

That night as Cloud slept, he went into a dream again. He was in

Midgar again. In the church where Aeris had kept her flowers. He stood

in the aisle and saw her appear right in front of his eyes. She came

close to him and touched his face. Cloud was wary, knowing Sephiroth

could appear any time. He could even be doing this to him right now.

"Cloud. Its so nice to see you face to face again." SHe said in a soft

voice "I took you here because Sephiroth cannot reach it, for now. I have

soemthing to tell you, and I dont have much time. There is a great evil

near you. Not controlled by sephiroth, but on its own. Sephiroth also

has plans of his own and I do not think anyone here will be able to

control him for much longer. You must protect these items for they can

bring both evil as well as good back from the lifestream."

Aeris began to move away and the church began to turn into darkness.

They looked at eachother as she began to fade away, and Cloud called out

"Aeris! Am I doing the right thing? Do you want to come back? Please

answer me! How do I get into the Crystal City? Aeris!"

She faded into the darkness and Cloud felt cold all of a sudden. He

could fell Sephiroth approaching again. But could hear a voice call out

his name from above. He was awakened just in time by Tifa.

Cloud awoke panting "What, what is it?"

"Cloud calm down. It's time for you to keep watch." Tifa told him

"Oh. Ok then. Anything happen while I was asleep?"

"Cloud, were you dreaming again?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, as you were sleeping, you were whispering. It sounded like

you were, talking to someone. Calling their name."

"It's nothing. You should get some rest."

"Ok. Be careful. I could sense something big moving around outside."

Chapter 14 Reckless Evil

Tifa went to sleep and Cloud began his watch. He brought a few books

to occupy the time and he read them at candlelight. Going slowly so they

would last the whole trip. As the time went by he saw the sun begin to

rise. He decided to open the door to watch the sun rise. He saw it peek

over the mountains and squinted at the brightness of it. It filled him

with a sense of awe. He noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye.

He stepped out and looked down the road to the front of the city. He

saw a man with long brown hair and a cape walk down the road. Cloud got

suspicious and followed him, being careful not to be noticed or heard.

The man entered the city. Cloud recognized him as the man from the bar

that night. He ran back to the camp. He quickly woke the others up and

began to get his sword.

"Red! Tifa! Cmon. We gotta go. Somebodys entering the city." He told

them as he rushed to get his things.

"What? Who?" Red asked

"I'm not sure, but it's not good."

They quickly armed themselves and ran to the front of the city. They ran

down the narrow passageway and up to the lake where Aeris lay to rest.

They saw the man enter the large shell building. Bloud felt something. He

could sense this man. Something he hadn't felt since sephiroth. A chill

ran down his spine as he entered the house. He told the others to wait

outside. He entered just in the doorway and looked up. There he was,

standing at where the stairs to the crystal city should be. He stood and

closed his eyes. Suddenly Cloud felt something moving in the ground below

him. He saw the crystal stairway come up to where the man was standing.

He began to descend.

Cloud called the others and they went down the long winding stairway.

being very quiet and staying a good distance behind him. He didn't seem

to notice them and made his way down. Cloud began to worry. The only

memory he had of this exquisetly beautifuul place was one that would haunt

him for what seemed like forever. The man began to approach the glass

structure Aeris had been in her final moments.

Tifa looked at Cloud and asked if he wanted to go on, or just stay

here. Cloud said he would go on even though he was unsure himself. They

approached the area and looked to see the mans back to them. His head was

down as if he were praying.

Cloud began to hop across those pillars and the images flooded his

head once more. He could almost envision Aeris over there again. So

innocent, so beautiful, praying right there, before it was all detroyed

before Cloud's very eyes.

Tifa and Red began to make their way across the pillars. They stood

at the stairs before the dome and Cloud couldnt take it. He called out to

the man.

"Hey. What do you want here?" He yelled out

The man turned and stared. Cloud could see soemthing in his eyes like

no other. Something evil yet with a taint of light mixed in. Cloud could

"Feel" his prescence. As if he were connected to him somehow.

"I should be the one asking you that. This is my city." He said coldly

"You're city? This is the Ancient's city. Who are you to lay claim

to it?" Cloud asked

"I am perfection. I am..."

"Perfection? Are you an Ancient?" Red asked

"Please do not interrupt." He told them "I will explain for you

creatures but I doubt you will grasp the true meaning of my existance. My

name is Kain. I am what you were meant to be. A creature perfect in

every way. I am the success Sephiroth and you were not."

"Were you experimented on by Hojo? Like me and Sephiroth?"

"I am Hojo's hidden prize. A being created purely from the cells of

superior beings. Without the flaws of humans whatsoever. Sephiroth was a

failure like the rest. The fact that he was defeated by the likes of you

proves that."

"Hojo said Sephiroth was his success. He was his son."

"That in itself is the failure. Sephiroth was still human. I was

created by joining the cells of a pure ancient, Ifalna and the pure cells

of Jenova. Not born of man, but grown totoally from a combined one cell.

It's prefect isnt it? Half of me is responsible for the extinction fo the

other half."

Cloud knew why he could sense him. He was also created from Jenova.

Except he was half ancient, which is why he was able to open the stairway.

Also what that meant, if cells of Ifalna were used, that in a away this

man was...Aeris' brother.

"If you were a sucess to Hojo, where is your tatoo?"

"You want to see? Very well. I will prove it to you."

Kain opened a piece of his clothing and tatooed over his heart was a

0. Sephiroth was one. Cloud was a failure. Red was 13. This "thing"

had been something unlike any other.

"Fitting isnt it? Zero. The begining of everything and the end of

everything."

"You were the one who killed all those people werent you?"

"Oh. You've seen my work. A small example of my power and what is to

come."

"What do you want here? Are you working with Sephiroth?"

"Don't make me laugh. Sephiroth was a fool. He tried to achieve

godlike status by attempting to destroy the planet. What is the point of

being god over nothing? I however, being a superoir being, will achieve

what he could not."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Seiing how you are going to die soon anyway, I will let you know. The

point of being a god is to rule over lower beings. I could do that with

humans already, but they are much too inferioir. You see, if a species is

wiped off the planet, it slowly creates a new one to replace what is gone.

What the planet has lost it creates something similar to it. It is an

endless cycle. Rather than eliminate the planet, I shall eliminate all

humankind, and be in control of the lifestream when the planet begins to

crate a new species to replacce them. I shall rule over a race worthy of

my leadership, and that will be the beginning of my conquest. To achieve

this I need soemthing from the city though."

Kain closed his eyes and put his hands together. Cloud was ready to

draw his sword and watched a void open over the mans head. Out of the

swirling black hole a sword began to fall out. It was guided right into

Kain's hands. Cloud looked at the sword and thought it was something he

imagined. It was completely black, with glowing red writing up and down

the blade in an ancient writing Cloud couldnt understand. It was quite

large and had a red orb at the end of the hilt. It semmed to have its own

prescence to it, as if it were alive itself. Kain took and and placed it

in a sheath behind his back.

"I'm afraid im going to have to take that." Cloud said as he drew his

sowrd. Red and Tifa moved next to him. Ready for a fight

"I believe you are making a grave mistake." Kain said darkly

Kain reached behind his back and revealed his weapon. It was

something Cloud had never seen before. A double ended sword. At each end

was a lond curved blade. Like Sephiroths but only a little bit shorter.

He held it at a hilt in the middle. It was one of the most menacing

things Cloud had ever seen before.

"Now, I am giving you a chance to let me leave without confrontation.

Or we can fight and you will all surely die a quick but painful death.

That I can assure you of."

"I'm not letting you leave with that sword." Cloud told him in a

chilling voice

"Very well."

Kain stood ready and lashed out with blazing speed no one was ready

for. Tifa and Red barly made sprwaling dives out of the way. Cloud

barely delfected the blade with his sword. Kain stood a distance behind

them and was preparing to strike again.

Red regained control and cast a barrier spell on Cloud and Tifa.

Cloud regained control and ran in. He landed a clean blow to the

midsection of Kain. He flinched, but then shook it off as if he had been

just been hit by a feather. He moved quickly in again at Cloud.

Cloud dodged and defended with his sword, but the man still managed to

land a good hit on Cloud's forearm. Cloud winched in pain but Red cast a

cure spell on him quickly. Cloud saw his opening and struck another hit

that Kain nimbly blocked with blade. Cloud knew that things would have to

change if they were going to have a chance.

Tifa saw the man distracted by Cloud. She somersaulted high into the

air and landed a drop kick right into his chest. Kain tried to block it

but didnt see it fast enough. He was thrown back hard against the wall of

the glass dome. He dropped his blade as he fell. Red saw the oppurtunity

and cast a comet spell that hit Kain dead on.

It seemed to have knocked him unconicoius.

Cloud stood at the ready. He kicked Kain's sword away and made his

way slowly towards the immobilized man. Just as he was about to reach for

the sword on his back, Kain opened his eyes. He looked right at Cloud who

was then instantly thrown against the wall with such force he blacked out

for a few seconds. Tifa ran to hit him but was immediately also hurled

back like a puppet. Red prepared to cast a spell, but Kain looked at him

with those evil eyes and Red was instantly stunned, unable to move at all,

frozen in a midspell posotion.

Kain extended a hand out towrds his sword and it returned to him from

across the room. He held it up and landed three critcal blows to all of

them so quickly Cloud never saw the wound being inflicted to him. Kain

then held his sword in front of him and faded into nothingness.

Cloud was barely even to keep awake. He reached into the small pack

on his belt and pulled out a small vial. He drank the elixer quickly and

immediatly noticed his wounds close up and his strength return. He found

2 more and gave them to Red and Tifa. They regained their strength and

without a word being spoken they raced back upstairs and outside the city.

no trace of Kain anywhere.

Cloud couldnt believe it. There they had found the first item to bring

back Aeris and had lost it in front of his very eyes. He went back to the

lake. He kneeled and looked down. Tifa came next to him. Cloud could

barely make out Aeris' body at the bottom of the deep lake. She was

nothing but a small spot on the perfectly still bottom. He felt horrible.

He was one step closer to having her back and had failed. Tifa looked to

him and said

"Cloud. I'm sorry. I'm sure we'll be able to get it back. He can't

be far. Anyway, hes going to want the other 2 items so we're bound to run

into him again. We'll get her back. Just keep optimistic."

He looked at her and she gave him that smile that always cheered him

up when he was down. He grabbed a flower and floated it across the lake

before they finlly returned to camp.

Cloud was worried more than before. If it was true Kain was working

under his own control, and not under Sephiroth, that means he would have

to deal with them both. He slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

Tifa woke him up for his watch. He stood in front of the door most of

time. As he stood he could hear something. Heavy breathing and footsteps.

Tifa was right. Something big was out there. Something he didn't

want to be in the area with for much longer. He listened at the door for

the next 20 minutes. He could hear it sometimes nearby, other times far

away. As he listened he felt it was hunting for something. A few times

he would te sounds of a quick fight between it and some other monsters

roaming the city. It wouldnt last long and would usually end in the

screams of the other creatures. He felt it come near to the small shell

shack they were in.

Then out of nowhere it passed the door just a few yards away. Cloud

couldnt beleieve what he saw. It was huge. Maybe 10 feet high. It was a

large doglike creature. 3 heads though. It sniffed the air, searching for

new prey, new blood.

Cloud hoped it couldn't sense him. He saw a few insectoid like

creatures come near the creature. It turned to them and growled. They

gave off a loud screech and began to scatter away. The creature pounced

an amazing distance landing on both of them. The creature held them down

and Cloud saw its claws begin to rip them apart. It then lowered two of

it heads and the teeth began to rip the creatures apart into soemthing you

could never recognize as anything alive at any time. It kept the 3rd head

in the air looking for anything waiting to surprise it. Cloud knew this

wasn't a creature he would want an encounter with.

He reached for his sword by the doorway and kept it at the ready but

moved slowly away from the door still. He didnt notice the few leaves that

had been blown into the doorway and stepped on them making a small but

noticible crackle.

The creature immdeiatly went to attention. It apporached the door and

sniffed. Cloud could see an eye from one of the heads peek in. The

creature let out a deafening roar and swatted the door down with one swing

of its claws. The sound woke Tifa and Red who immediatly saw what was

going on and armed themselves.

Cloud stood in the doorway sword at the ready as the creature swung

its claws in the doorway, unable to fit any more of itself through. Tifa

and Red jumped down at the ready. Red suggested they get outdide to have

more manuverability. They were sitting ducks in here.

Cloud made a quick dash and landed a hit on the creatures claw making

it roar back in pain. They quickly ran outside as it was distracted. The

road was wide open and they knew this would be a good place to fight.

The creature regained compsure and began to charge them. Red

immediatle cast a barrier on all 3 of them and tryed to sense its

weaknesses. The creature swung and knacked Cloud down, its nails barely

missing him. Tifa leapt up and landed a bicycle kick to its middle jaw.

Cloud saw the oppurtunity and tried to land a deathblow to the neck but it

doged too fast. Red sensed it has a weakness to ice. He quickly cast an

ice3 spell that momentarily stunned it. Tifa took this oppurtunity to use

her summon Shiva materia. The party dissapeared and the ice queen came

and sent the shards of ice right at the creature. Cloud could tell it was

slowing down, but far from finished.

As they returned the creature pounced on Cloud with its claws and

whacked 5 hits to him. Red cast a cure quickly and Tifa went in for a

punch to the head but her arm met with sharp teeth. She held her arm in

pain and could feel herself begin to numb up. It also carried some form of

venom. They would have to end this fast. Red nimbly jumped into the air

and landed on the back of the creature, clawing the animal, but its strong

tail knocked him off to the side of the road.

Cloud got up and quickly landed another swing to its midsection. Tifa

got a critical hit when she attacked the head on the left hand side and

drove her spiked glove right into ts skull. The head dropped down, dead

for the most part. Red got up and cast a low level ice spell that

distracted the creature for a long enough time for Cloud to land a

deathblow on the right side head, cleanly severing it off. The creature

stumbled in pain but maneged to land another hit on Tifa sending her

sprawling along the dirt. Cloud felt a surge of energy build up inside

him. He held his sword in the air then positioned himself and charged the

creature with amazing speed. He drove the sword right into its chest and

then pulled it up 20 feet into the air, right through the creature,

leaving a clean wound right through the middle of the beast. Finally, it

fell over on its side. Cloud poked it to make sure it was dead. Whatever

it was, the local monsters should be glad its gone now. An animal whose

sole purpose was killing killing. Cloud thought he had something in

common with it. Red came over and looked over the creature with

curiosity. Cloud went tover to Tifa to help her up. They were dirty,

tired, sweaty and hurt, and Cloud loved every minute of it. It had been

some time since he had a good fight like that in awhile. It also showed

him he needed a little sharpening up.

They unanimously decided it was time to vacate the premises. They

packed their things up and left. Cloud was the last to leave. He stood

at the entrance and said a final farewell, hoping he would be able to

return with Aeris to this place again.

Chapter 15 New Hope, Old Enemies

Cid had been working with the crew chief night and day for what seemed

like the last year. They had set off what seemed like a hundred bombs.

Examining tremeors for an almost 5 mile radius. He was almost hoarse from

cursing and barking orders. They had uncovered pleanty of items, ranging

from weapons, to a mastered fire materia, to a safe containing 40,000 gil.

He kept all these things in his room, not sure if any of them were what he

was looking for. Since he had no clue what he was looking or looked like

he just kept everything. Junk or not. Just of the items "Felt" like

they were what they needed. He hoped the others had been having better

luck. Over the last two days Cid could sense a very large storm was

coming. Bigger than anything he had seen in years. He also had some

inportant news to tell the others.

He had entered the sleeping forest, looking for a good site to set a

bomb, when he saw an image of Sephiroth approaching the city. It wasnt

real, he was transparent, like a ghost. Cid had watched him from behind a

tree. Sephiroth stood a few yards away and simply said "So. Another of

my brethren is here. This may complicate things" and then disappeared.

He hoped Cloud and the others were ok. He knew Sephiroth wouldnt sit idly

by while they collected the itemd that may actually be able to bring him

back. Or maybe that was what he had planned all along? Either way

something was happening and he had to tell Cloud.

His hopes were answered when they emerged form the forest one morning

4 days after they had left. They looked like they had seen some action.

Tifa just said hi, got a room and said she would be resting most of the

time. Red went to examine what Cid had uncovered. Cloud came up to talk

to Cid.

"You look like you've been busy" Cid said sarcastically

"A little run in with the local wildlife in there." Cloud said as he

then explained their battel a few hours before, their encounter with Kain,

and how they lost the sword.

"Shit, this guy sounds like a loose cannon. I got bad news too" Cid

tells Cloud and then explains his encounter in the forest "We already have

our hands full with fuckin Sephiroth, but now we got this asshole coming

along and complictating things."

"We need to find something here and then get back to Wutai to see what

Vincent and Barret found."

Cid looked at the sky looming above and knew the Highwind would be

grounded in the weather that was coming.

"Sorry kid, but this storm is gonna ground us for awhile."

Just as he talked the rain began to hit the ground and a thunderclap

boomed above them. He went over told the crew chief to keep searching.

It would be another 10,000 gil if he found it in the next day.

Cloud and Cid went into the inn and went to Cid's room to see what Red

had found. Cid's room was filled with all sorts of things. If they

didn't find it they could have a decent yard sale Cloud thought.

"What do you think of my new shit collection?" Cid said with a laugh

"Red, are any of these things what we're looking for?" Cloud asked

"It seems unlikely. None of these items have any markings of being

made by the ancients. Most of it is about 50 to 100 years old. Antiques,

but nothing more."

"Damn. Maybe theyll still find something. We have to get those other

2 items to keep them out of Kain's hands and maybe even Sephiroth's. But

now I think we should take a rest while we have the chance."

Everyone went to their respective quarters. Cid said he really needed

a break, but wanted to know immeiatly if they found anything. Cloud went

into his room. He was glad it had a window and opened it. He rain flew

in and he could fell the winds coming trough. It was one of the worst

storms he had ever been in. The rain pounded hard and the sky was almost

completely black. He could see lightning flash in the shy for what seemed

like infinite times. He had to struggle to get the window shut again.

The room was crude but had the necassary refinements. He took a long

shower and was glad to relax a little. He decided to see what Tifa was

doing and knocked on her door. He heard her yell "Come in". He steped in

the room and realized he had caught her in the shower. He yelled out that

he would come back later but she said she would be right out and to sit

down. He took a seat on the couch and waited for her. She came out

wearing a robe and drying her hair off, which was untied and flowed behind

her back. Cloud had never seen her like this before and didn't know what

to think. He could feel his jaw drop a little but realized he was leering

and turned away and tryingd to be a gentleman. She sensed she was making

him uncomfortable and giggled at his intial reaction.

"Hi Cloud. Whats the matter?" She asked trying to contain herself

"Oh, nothing. I was wondering if you wanted to get soemthing to eat."

He asked, trying not to look, but couldn't help peeking a little.

"Sure. I'd love too. Whats the matter?" She said smiling, seeing as he

was trying not to stare. "I'll be right out" She said going back into the

bathroom. "You think I should tie my hair or leave it the way it is?"

"Um...I...um...sure" He stammered out, not really knowing, or truly

caring. SHe was just as beautiful either way to him.

"Oh, you're no fun" She said jokingly

She changed and came out with her usual attire. They began to discuss

what their next move was. They heard a loud rumblimg which they thought

was the weather but realized was Cids snoring. They made their way to the

small diner and oredered some food and got a table.

"Ok, the way I see it is that this Kain is after the same things we

are. Now hes a smart one. He's looking to control the lifestream before

he goes through with his plan. He apparently knows where the items are

and could lead us to them if we knew where he was." Cloud said

"Yeah, but we need to find them ourselves. If he gets the next ones, I

dont know if we can get them back. This guy seems way out of our league

here. What he did to that town.. It was horrble. And what he did to us..

it was embarrasing."

"I dont think he's all that superior. We thought Sephiroth was

undefeatable and we managed to put him down, at least on the planet.

"Yes, but he still came very close, too close to succeeding. And look

what it cost to defeat him. With this guy, theres something different

than Sephiroth. Sephiroth was insane. This man seems like he is in

complete control of his actions. He is enjoying doing this.

"Well, whoever he is, he's obviously got the same objectives now as we

do. He's also not working with Sephiroth which, as much as I hate to say

it, works a little better for us if Sephiroth also wants him out of his

way. I think if we...

Just as he was finishing up a muddy worker ran up to them excited as

ever "We found something! Come quick!"

Cloud and Tifa got Cid and Red up and went outside into the storm to

see what they found. The wind nearly knocked Cloud over as the crew chief

approched Cid.

"Here. We found this. The writing I've never seen before. It might

be what youre looking for."

Red looked at it and confirmed "It is the Ancients language"

What they had found was a small wooden box, fabulously well preserved,

with Ancient writing all over it. They brought it to Cloud's room and set

it on the table. It was sealed shut, but Cloud got his knife and pryed it

open. They all expected to find some object of great splendor, but all

they got was a small, well presevred scroll. Ted took it and opened it

up. It contained another drawing, this time of a man holding a staff,

with lifetsream running alongside him again. The staff was allowing him

to see the people in the lifestream. Red explained this must be the

object that will allow them to communicate with the lifestream.

He read the inscriptions on it and said to return later and he would

have it deciphered. The others returned to their rooms again. Cloud saw

that shiny glimmer of hope he thought was lost not long ago. He couldn't

sleep. He had to know right away where the next item was and he wanted to

leave immediately. He knew they would have to take a detour and not goto

Wutai. He got a sheet of paper and began to write a letter to Vincent and

Barret, telling of what happened, what they found and that as soon as they

obtained this second object they would come to get them. He put it in a

small leather satchel and gave it to a traveller who siad he was headed to

Wutai on the next boat and would carry letters over. Cloud told him to

look for one man with a fake arm, another with a gun arm, and if not, give

it to Godo. He paid the man who said he said he would try his best.

Cloud paced in his room anticipation. The time ticked by too slowly

and he must have been waiting for almost 3 hours and nightfall approached,

which was scary in the fact that it was no different than datlight in the

strom. Cloud went to Red's room to see what he had found. He was

surprised to see Tifa already there talking with Red.

"Did you translate it?" Cloud asked

"For the most part. Apparently the Cetra sent the 3 items to 3

seperate areas of the world."

"So where is this item?"

"From what I can read on this scroll, it is located in a cave deep

below Mideel island. There is and entrace built into a cliff near it.

"Well, then I suggest we get going as quickly as possible before Kain

gets there first. Let me go get Cid and see when we can leave."

"Cloud went to the next room and saw Cid deep asleep. Cloud tried

yelling and tapping him but to know avail. Cid was out like a light.

Cloud finally got a glass of water and threw it on Cid's face. Cid jumped

out of bed, fists flailing.

"What the fuck!"

"Cid, how soon can we take off?"

"Oh it's you. Don't fucking scare me like that. Why, they find

something?"

"They found a scroll showing the next item in cave below Mideel. We

need to get there as soon as possible."

Cid strolled over to window at looked at the storm which was still

going strong.

"The Highwind wont be able to take off in this weather. It looks like

we might get a window in about an hour. The eye of this monster is

getting close. We might be able to get above it from there. Better get

ready."

Cloud went off to his room ad packed his things. Tifa met him outside

his room and they went outside where Cid and Red were waiting under a

canapy. Cid was talking and buying some equipment from teh crew chief.

They had to yell to be heard over the thunder and rain.

"When can get going?" Cloud asked

"See that clearing in the clouds out that way" Cid yells as he points

to a clearing in the storm

"Wow, what is that?" Tifa asked

"Thats the eye. The whole storm revolves around it. Its gonna pass

over here in about 20 minutes. We can get above the clouds through it.

We better get to Highwind to get ready."

They ran to the Highwind parked outside and got drenched in the

process. Cloud, Tifa and Red made their way to the cockpit where Cid was

waiting and talking to the crew

"Prep her for a steep ascent. We have to get above the clouds and

over the storm fast." He told the crew and turned to the others to say

"Our window opens in 10 minutes. Get ready and hold on."

Cloud and Tifa sat in two seats with seatbelts behind the pilots

chair. Red seemed locked in place and told them he would not move as he

braced himself. They buckled in and Cid took the controls.

"This requires a certain touch so I'll be flying for this trip"

Cid started the engines and they waited. Just as the eye began to

move over, sunlight shined in as there was a clearing where you could see

the sky, surrounded by black clouds.

Cid pushed the throttle and pulled back on the stick hard. Cloud

lurched at the sudden rise. Quickly the Highwind was in a steady ascent,

rising at an almost 60 degreee angle. The ship went through a piece of

the storm and they were rocked by turbulence. All they could see was

black. They hit an air pocket and dropped quickly before regaining

control. Just after a few seconds they rose above the clouds. The

sunlight was blinding and they could see what looked like black land below

them. The storm was huge and took them a full 10 minutes to finally come

off over it.

They were headed north right over the pole, which was the quickest way

to Mideel from the northern continent. Cid dove the ship to a safer

altitude and jetted forward the engines and they were off to Mideel with

blazing speed. Cid enabled the autopilot got up and said they should be

there in about 90 minutes. Cloud and Tifa walked over to window and he

got a shivered when they passed over the northern crater.

After what seemed like forever they were close to Mideel, Cid slowed

the engines and found a clearing near a cliff on Mideel. He landed the

ship softly and they went off...

Chapter 16 Enter the Cave

As they stepped out, all they saw was a barren wastland. Just dirt

and on both sides of them, ocean. They saw the cliff about a mile away

and began to approach. Iit was massive, at least half a mile high. They

walked along it and finally found a small opening in at the base. It was

right at the bottom of the cave and reached the ground. It was about 8

feet wide and you would never see it from the air at the angle it was at.

The entrace was very steep so Cid drive a stake in the ground and

threw a long rope in they would climp down on.

Cloud descended first, then Cid, then Tifa, then Red. They descended

for about 200 hundred feet and when they hit level ground. It was pitch

black. Cid had rememberd to buy some mining helmets from the excavators

and gave one out to everyone. They flipped the lights on the helmets on

and saw a tunnel sloping downward. Cloud drew his sword as he made the

way down leading the group. It was very cramped in the tunnel, no more

than 2 feet of room on wither sie of one person. Cid had a can of

luminescant spray paint that he would spray an x on the wall each time

they went about 50 feet.

The air was stagnant and they could hear the sound of running water

down the tunnel as they went down another 200 feet. It finally reached

into a large passageway. This area was very hige, almost 100 feet across

and 50 feet high. The walls were a luminescent rock. Not cystal but

still magnified any small amount of light across the walls giving the

whole place a shimmering feel. A river moved by on the bottom. It was

about almost as wide as the whole tunnel. It wasnt moving very fast and

Cloud tested its depth. He saw it was only about 2 feet deep. If it

speeded up or went downward there were small sloped areas on either side

of the river they could walk on. They stepped in the water and began to

make their way down the flow of the river.

Tifa hated walking in the water and she walked alongside Cloud. Cid

stayed close to the wall and continued to spray the walls behind them and

noticed small luminescent fish swimming around his legs. The water was

perfectly clean and clear, but had a nasty chill. Cloud sloshed through

the river slowly, sword drawn, looking for any signs of an opening.

As they made their way down the river the passageay was slowly getting

narrower. They were at an area where the river narrowed but the amount of

space to walk on was about 6 feet on either side of the river. Cloud

stopped to talk to everyone.

"Any idea where this ends?"

"Could go on for miles." Cid said "We gotta keep going on though. Dont

worry. I've been marking the way."

"I dont like this place." Tifa said "The waters cold and the fish are

swimming up my shorts."

Just then a loud rumble came from down the river. From the direction

they had been walking from. A small wave followed by increasing larger

ones were hitting them. They could feel tremors coming by, like the

foorsteps of a large creature.

"Somethings coming" Red said slowly "Something big"

"I think we're on its turf" Cid added

"Everyone get to dry land. We're sitting ducks in this water." Cloud

ordered

Cid and Cloud ran to one side while Red and Tifa went to the other.

The tremors were getting closer and louder. They could see it coming

down the tunnel. Apparently a large hydra controlled this cave. One

unlike any of them had ever seen. It rapidly approched them and roared,

before bellowing out a large jet of flames from his nose down the tunnel.

Cloud had his sword at the ready.

Everyone stood perfectly still.

It waited, not seeming to notice them. It moved its long head back

and forth scanning the area.

Cloud decided to experiment. While its head was turned, he grapped a

stone off the floor. He threw it down the river and as it was in midair

the creature shot a wave of flames at it, burining it before it hit the

water with a sizzle. Cloud knew they couldnt stay like this forver. He

and Cid would have to distract it while Tifa and Red attacked it on its

braodside.

Cloud turned to Tifa and she already knew what he was thinking. She

slowly nodded an approval and without moving whisperd it to Red. Cloud

told Cid to stay still and get ready to dodge out of the way. Cloud

slowly grabbed another stone and threw it down the river. Just as the

crature fried it he sprined off down the tunnel. It immediatle noticed him

as shot flames barley missing him and Cid. Cloud could feel the

tremendous heat behind him.

Tifa took the opputunity to set off a bolt3 spell and Red cast a bio

spell on the creature. No effect. The creature bellowed and shot a long

stream of flames in their dirction. Red took off down the tunnel and Tifa

dove down into the water. She emerged from below and cast a comet spell

that knocked the creature backward, but it did not give up. Tifa dove

under the water as flames passed over her. Cid was waiting for an

opputunity to strike, spear at the ready, but the creature would hit him

in a second he moved.

Cloud was well down the tunnel when he stopped and cast a fire spell,

sending a ball of heat hitting the creature from the back. It turned to

him and bounded down the tunnel. Cloud then cast an ice spell, freezing

the water around its legs, hoping it would hold it in place.

"Bad idea" Cloud thought as the creature kicked it legs out, sending

shards of ice flying down both ends of the tunnel. Tifa had to dive one

more but winced in pain as a 3 inch shard was shot right into her

shoulder. Cid feared for his life when a large spiked piece stuck right

into the wall about 8 inches from his head. The crature immediatly went

after Cloud, who could see Red running alongside him on the other and of

the river. As he was running he cast a barrier on Cloud and was getting

ready to attack. Cid took his oppurtunity and ran after it as its back

was turned. Using his Venus Gospel as a vault, he propelled himelf on the

creatures back. He held onto a scale as it ran after Cloud and he slowly

inched his way towrds its neck and drew his spear. He raised it and drove

it right through. Blood leaked out and it writhed back and forth. Cid

was thrown against a wall and fell unconcious, spear still lodged in the

creatures neck.

Tifa got to shore again and with great pain removed the ice shard in

her shoulder. She immediatle drank a potion and felt it begin to heal up.

She felt energy within her build up and took off. She leaped into the air

and landed almost 15 fast punches and kicks to the monsters side,

pierdcing its side and throwing it off balance. The last kick put it off

its feet and it wobbled back and forth before finally losing balance and

falling againset the wall with a mighty thud.

It was still alive and screaming in anger. It shot fire in all

directions. Cloud saw his advantage and ran quickly at it. He dove past

a wave of flames and slashed at the cratures head. He hit it almost 6

times cleanly, doging fire in the process. Red hit it with another spell

of bolt 3 that finally sent its head crashing to the ground.

Cloud took his sword and drove it through the monsters neck near his

head, making sure it would not return. Red crossed the river to meet

Cloud and they climbed over the dead bulk before them. Cid was just

waking up and Tifa sat against the wall, holding her still recovering

shoulder.

"Goddamn" is all Cid said as he rubbed his head and went to grab his

spear from the monsters neck. Cloud went over to Tifa to make sure whe

was not seriously hurt. After chacking everyone was in good condition,

they deided to take a breather along the river and set up 2 tents and a

campfire. Cloud was cleaning off his sword and Cid was against the wall,

eyes shut, with a flask bottle in his hand. Red was in his tent with a

candle, still trying to read the many things contained on the scroll.

Tifa went down the river to wash up. Cloud could hear her splashing down

river. She called out to him,

"Hey Cloud. After a liitle getting used to this water is really nice.

Wanna come down and take swim with me?" She asked

"No thanks. We better get some rest before we set off again." He

asnwered

"Oh god, you're never any fun." She said as she came out of the water

"Turn around. I'm not decent. Let me get changed."

Cloud turned his head as Tifa changed and came up to him.

"Come on. You gotta have a little fun soemtimes. Even in a place like

this."

"Killing that, whatever it was, was enough fun today." he said "Anyway

I want to find that staff quickly before anyone beats us to it. I'll have

fun after we find what we came for."

"Is that a promise?" She says with a smile

"If you want it to be." Is all Cloud could answer

Cloud looked at her and wondered how he ever got along without Tifa.

Always there to cheer him up, take care of him. When he really thought

about it, she was the reason he woke up and went on every day for those

years in Shinra before he met her in Avalanche.

Cloud and Cid shared a tent as he was already asleep. They didn't

bring sleeping bags, but the tents had pillows built in and the cave was a

cool, but comfortable temperature. They stayed awake in shifts again.

Red took the first and Cid the last. Cloud, despite Cid's snoring went

asleep quickly.

He soon found himself in total darkness again. He could hear screams

and cries fill his head. The voices tortured him and he felt as if a

thousand knives were stabbing him at once. He fell to his knees and

grabbed his head in agony.

It finally stopped and could see 3 figures in the distance.

Sephiroth, Aeris, and Tifa. Aeris and Tifa were next to eachother. Bound

and gagged on their knees. Sephiroth held his sword menacingly above

them.

Cloud only needed one look and charged Sephitroth, even though he was

unarmed. Sephiroth turned and Cloud froze in midtsride. Unable to move

at all Cloud struggled but no avail. Sephiroth was definitely in control

of this dream.

"Sephiroth! You fucking batstard! Let them go!" Cloud yelled as he

struggled

"Now why would I do that? They make such lovely companions" Sephiroth

said followed by his laugh. He slowly swung his sword over their heads as

they looked at it with pure fear.

"Let them go. Take me. I'm the one you want." Cloud saod

"Killing you is to easy. Anyway this is much more fun. I shall let

you and one of them live."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Let them go! Both of them!"

"You're in no position to make orders. I am being overly generous.

It's your choice. One lives. The other dies. Make your choice quick or

you will watch them both die before your eyes."

"You cant make do this. Let them go or by god.. I will kill you.

Forever"

"I am giving you one minute. After that they both die."

Cloud wanted this to end. He couldnt take it. He couldnt choose.

They were both looking at him. One set of green and one set of red eyes,

filled with fear and looking at him. How could he make this decision? He

wanetd this to end so he wouldn't have to. He looked at Sephiroth. He

had found the deepest fear in Cloud's heart and exploited it like a game.

Cloud felt he couldn't live without either of them. Although it was a

dream, the simple strength of the question took that thought right out of

Cloud's mind. He felt as if he would go insane. Choose one or they both

die. He felt his heart stop, he couldn't breathe.

He looked at Sephiroth who simply smirked and waited. Cloud knew how

much enjoyment he was getting out of torturing him. That was the point of

this. His sole purpose was to torture Cloud.

"Times up. Whats your choice?"

"You.. Can't make me do this."

"Call out a name. It's as simple as that. The one you love. Even

you don't realize it. Find it and call her name. She will be spared.

"You.. fucking insane bastard" Cloud said coldly. "This isn't going to

stop me"

"Call out the name!" Sephiroth said as he drew his sword back and

prepared to slain both of them.

Cloud stammered and couldn't get himself to say either name

"Very well. They both die."

Sephiroth swung his sowrd and Cloud felt himself being sucked out of

the dream. He could feel himself call out a name, but couldn't even

hearg what name he called out.

He awoke out of breath. He felt like someone had ripped his insides

out. He crawled out of the tent. He saw the others outside getting ready

to leave. It was strnge that in the cave, it was just as dark as he woke

up as he went asleep.

"About time you woke up" Cid said

"I took your shift last night. I just didn't have to heart to wake

you." Tifa said before noticing how Cloud looked "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just need some water."

"Went a little heavy on the booze there eh?" Cid said

"Something like that."

Cloud went to the river and plunged his head into the cold water. It

immediatly woke him completely.

"Well come on then. We gotta get going." Tifa told him

Cloud could barely move, but managed to grab his sword and materia

then help pack up the tents. They donned their hats and waded into the

river again and began to walk down slowly. Cloud could see the tunnel

slowly narrowing more. Soon there was no land alongside the river and

walls began to close in. After about 2 hours of walking the river had

shrunk to almost 10 feet wide. Cloud could feel the water get deeper and

the flow begin to increase. The water was up to Clouds waist and Red was

having to paddle along the river. The river was beginning to slope down

and the current was increasing rapidly. Cloud knew they needed a plan

before they went on.

H he drove his sword in the ground under the river and held on. Tifa

almost lost her footing but Cloud grabbed her by the waist until she

steadied her self and grabbed onto the handle of the sword.

Cid was just coming up and saw they had stopped. He drove his spear

down and helped Red stop himself and he hoverd in place.

"The river gets faster from here. I think there might be a landing a

little ways down. I'll go down first and find a way then tell you whats

happening."

"Thats mighty steep. Sure you want to do this alone." Cid asked

"Going together will only cause more problems. Also if it is a dead

end, only one person has to come back up."

"Cloud. Be careful" Tifa told him

Cloud played it cool and told her "Everythings under control"

Cloud sheathed his sword and slowly waded his way downsteram, barely

keeping his footing on the ground as the water rushed by at an ever

increasing speed. Cloud had went down about 200 feet when he lost his

footing and was carried downstream. He couldnt see where he was going and

barley kept air in his lungs. He thrashed as he was carried down the

river and just managed to get his head up. He saw the river cut sharply

left and could hear the sound of a waterfall. He also saw alongside the

turn was a piece of land that led into a new passageway.

He barely removed his sword in the current and jammed it into the

ground just as he passed the strip of land. The current was trying to

drag his body and he floated along the crrent, holding onto his sword. He

reached to his belt and found a rope and grappling hook.

As the current was trying to take him away he managed to toss the hook

with one had onto the shore. The other end attached to his belt. The

water flooded past him and he pulled on the rope slowly, trying to get the

hook to grab onto soemthing anything. He felt it tighten and pulled hard

to see if it could hold.

When he was sure of its srength he pulled out his sword, placed it in

the sheath and began to pull himself in. He haulled himself onto the

small shoreline and saw he had snagged a jagged piece of rock jutting out

of the ground. He let the rope flow in the river in case someone needed

to grab it on their way down. He could hear Tifa's voice up the tunnel

"Cloud! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Theres a landing about 300 feet down the stream. The

current is really rough. I have a rope in the river to grab onto. Try

and keep to your right."

"Ok. We're coming down."

Red volunteerd to go first. He would call when he had reached the

landing. He was beginning to grow tired of paddling to hold himself in

place. He let the river take him downstream and used his limbs to keep

his head above water. He was going down fast now and he saw the landing

in the distance and Cloud reaching a hand out. He barely missed Clouds

hand as he floated by, but managed to grab the rope in the water with his

teeth.

Cloud saw he needed assistance and immediately began to pull him in.

Red reached shore and shook the water off his fur. Cloud called for

whovever was next. Cid volunteered next. He just shut his eyes and

jumped feet first down the river. It took him down fast and he could see

the landing in no time. He was holding his spear the whole time and as he

passed the landing jammed into the side of the shoreline. He held on and

with a little help from Cloud pulled himself on shore.

Cloud called for Tifa to come down.

Tifa tackled the river quickly. She dove down head first and let the

current guide her underwater she saw the landing. Under the water her

feet found the floor. Just as she passed it she propelled herself out of

the water and landed feet first on the ground.

"You always were a showoff with that stuff" Cloud said to her

They dried off a little and then made there way down the passage.

This passage was not of nature though. It was a perfect crescent and the

walls were perfectly smooth.

They made their way through into a massive room. The room was shaped

like a dome, made of a strange glowing crystal. Perfectly smoothed out,

the ceiling was almost 200 feet high. There was another passage on the

opposite side. It was totally empty but for a pedestal in the middle. a

column of light reached from the floor to the ceiling in the middle and

floating in it a few inches above the pedestal was a staff of unknown

origins. It was about 3 feet long and atop the staff was a semi large

crimson colored gem. Like the sword, the staff gave off feelings of being

its own life force.

The party approached it cautiously. Cloud reached into the light to

remove it but the light acted like wall. Like there was a column of glass

surrounding it. Cid took a rock and threw it through the light to the

other side.

"Red. Any idea how we get it out?"

"Dissapointingly, I beieve only one with ancient blood can get it. Not

being pure anicent, but only a small part will do. Any of us may have a

little Cetra blood in us from long ago. We just have to see who can

remove it." Red told them "I'll try first."

Red stood on his hind legs and ran into the same obstacle with the

light. Cid also had no avail. Tifa though, heppened to reach in and

removed the staff with no problem.

"Isn't that intresting" She said as she held the staff

"Red, can we communicate with the lifestream with this?" Cloud asked

"Yes, but to do so you need to be in an area where there is much

spirit enegry. I'll continue to read on when we get out."

They decided to try the other pathway as trying to go back the way

they came was pointless. They were glad to see it winded upward and

seemed to go on forever.

After almost 3 hours of walking straight they were dissapointed to see

it was a dead end. There was one glimmer of hope though, literally. A

small hole showed light shining through. The wall in their way was only

about 3 feet thick.

Cid said he had some dynamite he could use to blow it open. He set

the charges and they everyone else went about 100 feet away. Cid lit the

fuse and ran to their location. A deafening noise came out and dust

filled the tunnel. Cloud couldnt breath or see. They could feel the

tunnel rumble and ran for the opening. Just as they were running the

tunnel behind them bean to collapse.

They just manged to jump out of the exit befeor it sealed up with dirt

and rock. Cloud just layed there. Exassperated at just what happened.

Cid was fist up and to see their location.

"Son of a bitch." he said, half mad, half laughing "Son of a fucking

bitch."

"What?" Cloud asked at the profane remark

"Look where we are."

Cloud got up and simply saw he was back outside the cliff they had

come in. They could see the Highwind not far out. The entrance they went

down was about a 100 feet away. They hadnt even noticed that winding

passageway sent sraight backwards the oppsoite way.

Tifa also got up and held the staff in her hands. It glowed and she

could feel something course through her veins. Like it was trying to talk

to her. She looked into the red crystal and saw images she couldnt quite

make out. She gazed into deeper and could feel her thoughts wander

"Everyone ok?" Cloud asked

"Yeah, we're fine" Cid answered

"Tifa. You alright?" Red asked her

Tifa was startled "Oh. Yeah im fine. So this is the second item I'm

guessing."

"Yes. If we goto a place with great spiritual energy we can

communicate to those in the lifestream with it."

"Anyone? Not just ancients?"

"I think so, but we would simply have to try and find out. I need to

research an area that might have the energy needed to operate it."

"Why so intrested all of a sudden Tifa?" Cloud asked

"Well, I was thinking.. I dunno, just curious I guess."

"I dont know about the rest of you" Cid said "But I think we better

hightail it to Wutai before any number of our "friends" show up there."

They headed back to the Highwind for the trip to Wutai and hoped the

others had found the object or were at least close to finding it...

Chapter 17 Welcome to Wutai

Barret and Vincent walked into to Wuati and were immediately shocked

by the sheer number of people roaming the streets. The town had grown

considerably and had also become quite a tourist area. They roamed

through the streets for almost an hour before finally spotting Godo's

house. They entered and could see him meditating. He said "Hello my

friends" exactly as they enetered without opening his eyes.

"Have a seat. I will be with you in a moment." he told them

Barret and Vincent took a seat and Godo snapped out of his meditation

and took a seat across from them

"Now. What brings you to Wutai? The place has gotten much busier

hasn't it?"

"I noticed." Barret says "We need your help, and Yuffie's." He added

with a shudder

"Oh. That is your problem. I sense you are searching for something.

"Yes master Godo." Vincent sayd and explains thw whole long situation

to yet another person "So we need Yuffie's help to navigate the mountains

and the caves."

"Well, Yuffie has almost completed her ninja training. I belive this

would be a good test for her. She is in the basement looking over her

collection. You have my blessing. I know she is in good hands."

Barret and Vincent thanked godo and went down the stairs to the large

dimly lit basement. As they entered Barret could see Yuffie looking over

something.

"Yo Yuffie" He called out

"I know that voice." She said as she turned to them "Haha. Well if it

isnt Mr. "gettin off a train or whatever" what brings you here to my

humble abode?"

Barret rubbed his gun, aching not to use it. This was the last person

he needed to see right now. Barret thanked the heavens Vincent was here

to keep them seperated. He backed Barret off.

"Yuffie, we need your help urgently." Vincent tells her

"Well, who doesn't? It was only a matter of time I expected to hear

those words. Whats the problem? And wheres Cloud and the others?"

Vincent explained the situation to Yuffie who seemed excited and

jumped at the prospect. The supreme arrogance of youth Vincent thought.

Once he had been like that.

"Well, I'll be glad to show you around, for a price."

"What? A price?" Barret yelled "We be talkin about bringin a friend

back here, and you go asking for soemthing! I should... forget it.

We'll go on our own."

"Go ahead. You wont last long."

"Barret.." Vincent said calmly as he raised his hand "Yuffie, what do

you want?" He asked her

Yuffie looked them over and noticed something on Barret and said "That

mastered ice materia will be an excellent addition to my collection." Sh e

said as she motioned to the wall

Vincent looked on the wall, where well displayed, were over a hundred

materia of all different sorts. He was quite impressed with it all, and

the centerpiece of the whole thing was her Conformer shuriken.

What? No way." Barret said

"Barret. We need her help." Vincent told him

"Barret just growls and says "Alright. But you get if AFTER we find

whatever it is we need."

"Yippee! I'd knew you would crack." She said happily "Ok men we leave

tommorow bright and early. Haha." And she heads upstairs

"That little... Urg I'd like to..." Barret says angrily

"Come on Barret." Vincent says calmly "We've got a lot to do

tommorow."

Chapter 16 Black Mountainside

Barret and Vincent got two rooms at the inn and woke to knocking on

their doors. They then heard Yuffie yelling to them

"Come on. It's almost dawn. We gotta get to the mountains before

noon. So outta bed!"

Vincent looked at the window and saw the sun was not even up yet. He

promptly rid himself of any "Negative" thoughts in his head, grabbed his

gun and left. Barret met them a few minutes later

"You crazy? Suns not even up yet!" He yelled

"Come on. We gotta get going. Mountains are a dangerous place at

night." Yuffie said

The three of them left, saying goodbye to Godo on the way out. They

left the town and headed for the treacherous mountians in the distance.

Yuffie had prepared with various climbing supplies and they got to the

base of the mountains a few hours later. She found a path and they went

up, sometimes climbing, sometimes walking. Yuffie was indeed a great

help. She knew which path was fastest, safest and how to get across any

obstacles that stood in their way. They had climbed to about the middle

of the moutian when they could see the valleys and the rest of the

mountians in the distance.

"Where do we start searchin?" Barret asked

"Probably that big mountain over there in the distance. Thats Mount

Wutai. Its filled with plenty of caves, all intertwined. There are

legends of ancient weapons and items in the midpoint of the caves, but

no one has ever reported getting there, or at least getting out."

"Sounds dangerous. I'm looking forward to it." Vincent said very cool

"Now thats a man there." She said and then turned to Barret "Why cant

you be more like him?"

Barret turned and walked away breathing heavily. One thing he decided

to do while running the company was take a little help in conrtolling his

temper. Business as not the best place to snap like he sometimes did. He

struggled but got himself under control "Getting mad is what the little

pissant wants you to do." He told himself "Just stay cool. Stay cool"

"Nightfall is coming soon. Theres a small cave we can rest in about a

half a mile away along this pathway. Come on. Follow me." Yuffie told them

They walked a path alongside the edge of the mountain and finally

arrived at the small cave Yuffie had talked about just as the sun was

setting. It was quite large, almost 50 feet wide and 20 feet high, but

only went back about 100 feet. They set up tents and made a small fire.

"We should reach Mount Wutai by the end of tomorow. We should also

keep watch shifts at night. Lotsa creepy things come around here at

night."

Vincent offered to watch the whole night. Sleep was an option to him.

It was nice to have but one of the few advantages to Hojos experimenting,

Vincent found he never got tired and never required sleep. He could stay

awake for weeks on end, and often did while wandering the continents. He

only stopped for supplies and an occasianal rest to help speed the healing

of whetever wounds he had accumulated. He stood in the door to the cave

with his gun on his shoulder for the whole night and watched the sky

keeping a sharp eye out for anything passing. The night was uneventful

and he noticed Yuffie waking up just as the sun was coming up.

Yuffie was trained to wake up exactly with the sun and was almost

scared when she found Vincent in the exact same position that he had been

in the night before. She would never tell anyone, but she had something

of a crush on him. He was so different and secluded from the rest of

everything ordinary. She was somewhat afraid of what he was able to do

with his own body at times but watched in awe as a what was once a raging

creature from hell, changed into the calm cool man she saw before her now.

She went and woke Barret up just for the pleasure of knowing he hated it.

They packed up and went back along the path. There was one instance

where they had to climb a steep path. Yuffie climbed it with no problem

and threw a rope down for the two "handicapped" individuals at the bottom.

Vincent was able to climb very well surprisingly with his robotic arm.

Barret had tought himself to climb a rope using his legs and one hand, and

after a little while reached the top. They had arrived at Mount Wutai at

last. The huge mountain was foreboding at best and they found the first

cave they would enter in. They then found a small landing on the edge of

the mountain and set to rest.

Vincent once again took watch.this night was not so calm. Out in the

open Vincent could see the paths and the valleys hundreds of feet below

them. The air was thinner but still breathable. Vincent had excellent

vision at night and could many creatures. Many not hostile, but he could

still feel them. Nothing much had happened for about a good three hours

when suddenly he felt anything alive dissapear. Nothing was around at

all. Anything living on this moutain had fled. It was an empty feeling

soon filled by something evil. Vincent knew evil was coming. Normally he

could sense direction from where someone or something was approaching him,

but this prescence was all around him. Coming from all directions. His

hand gripped his gun, but he did not draw it. He stood wating. All he

could feel was that it was getting closer. He soon saw a dark figure

coming up the path. He couldnt make out who or what it was. All he saw

was the faint glimmer of a blade. It soon revealed itself to him as it

approached.

"Sephiroth..." He whispered, part in anger, part surprised, part

afraid

Vincent could not believe what he was seeing, but in front of him,

Sephiroth walked. Holding that same sword, he slowly approached the camp.

Vincent frew his gun and called his name. This had to be an illusion he

thought. When sephiroth was about 20 yards away. Vincent called his name

and pointed his gun in Sephiroth's direction, the sight sqaurely aimed at

his head.

"Sephiroth. Stop there. Leave this place. You have no place being

here."

Sephiroth did not stop and did not even seem to acknowlege what

Vincent had said. When he was within about 30 feet of Vincent he fired a

round off. The shot went right to the head but passed right through.

Sephiroths body rippled as it he were made of water. He turned to Vincent

and stared. He drew his blade

"Do now interfere." He said coldly "And do not attempt to stop me

unless you want to die on this mountain."

"What do you want here? You are dead, confined to the lifestream."

"A temporary condition. Soon to be remedied when I find what I am

looking for here. I have little time and patience to deal with the likes

of you."

"You know I cannot let you pass. I will not make the same mistake

again. Evn if I die, I will drag you down to hell's gate with me."

Without a word Sephiroth charged and swung his sword at Vincent and

hit him dead on. It left a large gash in Vincent's chest but did not

affect him other than knocking him back. The wound began to heal almost

immediatley and vincent let off 7 more rounds. All passing through

sephiroth in the same way. Creation against creation. Sephiroth struck

with blinding speed, striking Vincent critically 5 times. Vincent

stumbled and could feel a transformation begin to take place. He felt his

body transform and let fury take over.

Sephiroth stood ready, calm and waiting for whatver new opponent that

was about to present itself.

Vincents Galien Beast struck out, puching Sephiroth many times, all

with the same effect as the bullets had. He let off a beast flare, having

the same results. Sephiroth did not strike, almost enjoying watching the

struggle.

The beast came in close to strike again, but Sephiroth was ready. As

Vincent charged, we plunged his sword right through the middle of the the

beast. Vincent felt himself black out immediatly and saw the blade right

through his middle. Just for the torture of it, Sephiroth twisted the

blade while sticking through Vincent. Vincent cried out in pain and could

feel himself changing back.

Barret and Yuffie finally heard the struggle. When they saw Sephiroth

they immediately went to arms. Sephiroth withdrew his sword. Vincent

fell to the ground like a rag doll. Sephiroth sheathed his sword and made

his way down the path again. Barret began unloading his gun at a rapid

rate, but no effect. Yuffie threw her shuriken but Sephroth was already

down the path. They ran to the edge and looked down the road. No one

there. Was it an illusion? The sword through vincent was plenty real.

They helped him up and looked at him. Yuffie was almost sick. Vincet had

a gaping hole in him and dripped something that appeared as blood was

obviuosly not.

He propped himself against a wall and told them it would be healed by

morning. Barret was amazed anything, much less a person could survive a

wound like that. Yuffie took vincent into the tent and barret took over

the watch. They agreed they should leave as sooon as Vincent was able to.

Sephiroth was most likely looking for the same thing they were and Barret

knew he wouldn't let Sephiroth come close to it.

After an hour of waiting, Vincent emerged and told them he could go on

down the path. He was weakned but the wound had closed. They packed up

and quickly began to walk down the path, anxious to find an opening.

After almost 20 minutes they did.

They enterd the cave. It was a large tunnel, composed of a strange

crystaline rock that illuminated the cave on its own dim light. They

walked through and could see slayed creatures in the cave as they passed

down. Sephiroth obviously had been here. Yuffie found a map and found

the entrance they had come in.

"People have have compiled their exploration of these caves into one

map" She said "The farthest anyone has reached to the center is here" As

she points to a spot where the map ends.

As they went down they came to about 4 forks in the passageways.

Yuffie consulted her map for the correct ones. They delved ever deeper

through the tunnels and Vincent could feel sephiroth near. Yuffie said

they had reached the end of the map and she told them she had no clue

where to go from here on. Vincent closed his eyes and tried to

concentrate. Trying to feel where sephiroth was. He could feel him, but

where?

"Yo. You ok? That wound healed yet?" Barret asked

"Physically, I am fine again. I am trying to find the direction

sephiroth has gone." He said slowly "Left. We go left."

"Better than any guess I could have made." Yuffie said

They came to 3 more splits in the passageway and Vincent could feel

the direction to go. They finally came to one especially long path and

could see a glowing room in the distance.

That is the middle of the mountain. No one has ever seen that and

lived to tell about." Yuffie said quietly "We're about to make history

guys. Imagine the publicity."

"About time. Lets get whats there and get out. I want to be as far

away from Sephiroth as possible." Barret said

"Going to be difficult. He is in that room." Vincent said as he

pointed ahead

Barret rubs his gun and says "Well, he's about to be sent far away

then"

They approched the light and could see they were in a large

room. It was filled with jagged crystals but for the floor. In the middle

was a large chest. Sephiroth was standing in front of it with his arms

out. He said something they couldn't make out and the chest opened before

him. He reached in and removed a necklace of runes. All cointaing

writings and powers they couldnt comprehend. Barret spoke first.

"Yo there. Hand it over" He yells as points his gun

"Surely you jest" Sephiroth said coldly "In these runes is power you

couldnt wish to understand"

"Well, let me figure that our, or you gonna be a walking picushion

soon."

Sephiroth laid the runes in the chest and drew his sword from the

sheath. Barret was extremly intimidated and began to back away to let the

others join him. Sephioroth stood ready to charge whe something came over

him.

He fell to his knees and clutched his head. He was fading in and out

before their eyes like a bad television signal and then faded for the last

time.

"What in the hell? Where'd he go? Barret asked

"Who cares?" Yuffie said "Lets get that necklace and get out."

Yuffie ran up to the fence and took the necklace out. She gave it to

Vincent to hold and led the way out. They bolted through the cave and

followed the way out. Any way. They finally emerged in a differnt place

entirely. A large grassy valley between Mount Wutai and another cliff.

Barret was grateful to be out of those caves, but was startled by a

loud scream coming from the sky. A large griffin was flying towrd them

and began to swoop in. All three people dodged quckly as it swoopped over

their head as the tip of its wing clipped the mountain, cutting a large

part of it out.

The creature began circling and Barret stood, gun at the ready.

Vincent was on one knee. He pulled a barrel extension for his rifle

out and screwed it it in. He propped it on his shoulder and put the scope

to his eye.

As it came in again barret began unladong bullets at a rapid pace and

Yuffie threw her shurkien, cutting off a piece of its tail and getting a

scream of pain from the bird. It came in again and landed

on its claws. Putting its wings behind it, it charged Barret and he

barely got out of the way. Yuffie threw her shuriken again and hit the

side of it. Barret unloaded about 20 rounds into the side of the griffin.

It screamed out and then slashed its razor sharp wing at Yuffie. She did

a backflip to avoid it and cast a fire spell at it, singing its left wing.

Barret shot it repeatedly again and it began to flap its wings ready to

take off to the skys again.

It took off with incredible strength and came around for another pass.

This time Yuffie was not fast enough and the wing of the beast left a

large welt on her shoulder.

Vincent began to track it in his scope. Yuffie was holding her

shoulder as it came on to land a fatal blow. Vincent pulled the trigger

and almost instatly the creature fell like a rock from the sky. Landing

only about 10 feet away from Yuffie. Vincent took his gun down and walked

oer to the slain monster. The shot had ripped right through its skull,

leaving a clean hole.

"Woo. Nice shot." Barret said as he whistled

"Thank you. Are you alright Yuffie?"

"Who do you think you're talking too? Takes more than some bird to

keep me down."

"How do we get back to the town?" Vincent asked

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see where this is first."

After some time of exploring Yuffie said this valley she had never

seen before. There was no place to get a start over the mountains.

Climbing was too trecherous and the cave they had come thorugh had fallen

in.

"I suggest we wait in this clearing. The others will come searching

for us in the Highwind soon." Vincent explained "This is the best place we

have to survuce. All we need is a marker to let them know we are here."

Yuffie, do you have a long spike or something resembling a flagpost?"

"Yeah, I have this spike for soft ground." SHe says as she pulls a

large spike from her backpack

"Perfect. Find a high area and place it there. We will use my cape

as a signal."

Vincent removes his cape and ties it to the spike. Yuffie climbs an

area about 15 feet along the mountain and drove it in.

And now they waited.

They made a camp and fire and stayed for 2 nights. On the 3rd day

Barret could hear something in the morning.

"You hear that? Propellers. I think they're here."

"Look, its them! Its the Highwind!" Yuffie exclaimed

Out in the distance, the Highwind was circling about. They waved

their arms and yelled out. It didnt seem to notice them but after a few

minutes began to descend...

Cid spoted the red marker just as they could see the clearing. He

descended the ship and could see them in the clearing and now looked for a

place to land.

They had went to the town and spoke to Godo. He had received their

letter and said they had not returned yet. They had been searching the

mountains for almost 3 hours when they finally spotted the cape in the

distance.

"Theres not enough room to land." Cid said "I'll get as low as I can.

You'll have to lower the ladder."

"Right. Cmon Tifa" Cloud said as he ran off

They ran to the deck in the back of the ship and waited until Cid had

lowered it about 100 feet from the ground. Cloud threw the rope ladder

off as Tifa yelled out to them. First Barret, then Yuffie, then Vincent,

climbed the ladder and made their way to the deck. Cloud told Cid they

were on board and he took off again.

"Hey. You all ok?" Cloud asked

"Wheres your spikey ass been? We been waitin almost 2 days for y'all

to show up." Barret said

"Sorry. I'll explain in a minute. Did you find it?"

"Here" Vincent says as he tosses Cloud the necklace "I also had a run

in with an old friend of ours. I have some disturbing news for you all."

Cloud holds the necklace and as he looks at it sayd under his breath

"Aeris, just hold on a little longer. I'm so close to bringing you back

now. Just please give me a sign this is what you want..please.. I won't

back down. Not now" He then turns to the others "Well, tell us inside. We

have some news of our own to tell you."

They stepped inside the ship and went to the conference room as Cid

headed back to Cosmo Canyon. He barged in and sat down just as Vincent

began his story, with help from Barret. Cloud felt cold inside when he

heard Sephiroth had shown up. "See. I wasn't crazy" Cid said as he heard

they had seen him also

When vincent was done Cloud gave a detailed account of their journey

through the Forgotten Capital and the caves in Mideel.

"So we now we have the two items needed to bring Aeris back. Right

Red?" Tifa asked

"Not quite. In this scroll are the procedures needed to bring someone

back from the lifestream. A spirit cannot simply enter from an area on

the planet. Someone on the planet has to enter the lifestream and find

that spirit first. They then take it back to the planet in the necklace.

Once the spirit is in the runes of the necklace, it must be placed on the

body of the person to transfer the conciouness back. So to complete this

we need all 3 items.

"Goddamnit..." Cloud said lowly "We're so close"

"Don't give up yet Cloud." Tifa said to him "We can still find the

other item. Anyway Kain can't do anything without the other two items.

So we're bound to run into him. I'm sure he knows we have the other two"

"Ok. Where do we go to use these items? If we know that, most likely

Kain probably will show up there."

"Red, let me ask you this." Cid interrupted "How do you find someone in

the lifestream? I mean don't you have to dead? And if you do fall into

it like he did after he was whacked out for a few days, how do you control

what you're doing?"

The Legend Blade allows your sprit to travel into the lifestream and

control it. Its something of a gateway to another world, because thats

what the lifestream is. An entire world made up of our ancenstors."

"So where do we use these items?" Vincent asked

"I need to return to Cosmo Canyon. Hopefully we will be able to find

something there leading to an area with enough sprit energy. Normally

that would be the Temple of the Ancients, but obviously that's gone."

Cid quickly flew to Cosmo Canyon and was grateful to find a decent

meal and good nights rest ahead. They had a nice meal at the local

restaurant and could see some new buildings going up to accomodate the

amount of visitors they were receiving.

Red immediatly left them as soon as they entered and made for the

observatory to study. They were glad to find rooms avaiable for all of

them. Barret and Cid went off to their rooms for soem rest. As they left

Cloud could hear Cid asking Barret about taking care of a kid.

Cloud talked to Vincent about his fight with Sephiroth while Tifa was

talking with Yuffie at a table. Cloud couldn't hear what either was

saying, but they kept giggling and looking in their direction.

"Hey, can you hear what those two are talking about?" Cloud asked

Vincent

"No. My hearing remained the same for some reason. But I can make an

educated guess about it."

"Yeah, me too. I think we should take that as our cue to leave before

they think of something to do with us."

"Agreed. Even I could use a good nights sleep."

"Well, I'll see you in the morning."

Cloud decided to head up to the canyon wall to have a look at the

view. It was a full moon and the night was clear as ever. Cloud stood at

the top of the wall of the canyon.

He was so close.

He didnt want to jump ahead, but he couldn't stop thinking of what it

would be like to see her again. To touch her, see her, look into her eyes

and see that smile and hear that voice. To watch her playful and cheerful

attitude and how she could bring him out of any rut. He still vividly

remembered that night at the Gold Saucer. Up until then he wasn't very

sure if he had any real feelings for her, and even now he wasn't sure of

what they meant, but he just had to be with her again. Even just as

friends.

He remebered someone from somewhere say "All's fair in love and war,

but neither is forever. Friendship on the other hand is eternal through

any love, and any war." That had stuck with him for awhile. He decided to

head back and got to sleep very quick.

Chapter 17 I Need to Know...

He awoke in another dream, but one decidedly different from the last

few he had had. He found himself in the sleeping forest again. Just like

the dream he had before Aeris left for the Ancient City. He was

suspicious at first and was waiting for Sephiroth to jump out at him or do

some other truly evil against him, but he only felt peace. He looked

aroud but didn't see anything but nature. He was on one end the path and

he saw Aeris emerge from behind a tree on the other. He met her in the

middle and he still waited for something

"Dont worry. Sephiroth is not here." She told him

Cloud believed her and knew she was really here. He looked at her.

She looked exactly like the moment he had last seen her. Just as innocent

and delicate. She smiled and Cloud felt his insides twist up, in that

good way only a beatiful woman could do. Being here in the forest with

Aeris, Cloud never wanted to leave.

"I have been watching you, and your quest. So have all my ancestors.

They are helping me keep Sephiroth out of this dream, to give us this time

alone."

"Aeris, please. Just tell me, do you want to come back? To live your

life on the planet again?

Cloud, I could ask for nothing more. I never thought it was possible

until my mother told me about the artifacts. I know now I can speak to

her anytime I need to, even on the planet. I have learned so much here

and it's wonderful, but I want to be with you and everyone again."

"Thank you. I was never sure if I was doing the right thing. You know

we have two of the artifacts."

"Yes. Many of the cetra were quite impressed you were able to find

them in the time you did. My mother wants to tell you that Kain is not

invulnerable at all. He is strong, but can be defeated."

"Aeris... I've never stopped thinking about you."

"And I am always wathing you. Cloud, I must go now, and you must wake

up now."

"No. Please. I want to stay here with you."

"Goodbye Cloud. I will see you soon. Wake up"

Aeris began to run back into the forest and Cloud could feel himself

falling out of the dream. As he was leaving he saw something in the

distance. A castle built into the side of a mountain. He couldnt see

where it was but felt he must go there.

"Wait, Aeris come back..."

He awoke speaking those very words and saw it was morning. He crawled

out of bed with a newfound confidence. He knew what he had to do now. He

was going to see Aeris again. And nothing or noone was going to stand in

his way. He walked out of his room and found the others eating breakfast

around the fire outside. He walked over and sat next to Tifa. There were

many people sitting or standing around the fire. Some looking at maps of

the canyon, others talking of what to do for the rest of the day.

"Good morning. Get a good nights rest?" She asked

"Very" He replied

"Well, thats good"

Cloud "sensed" something in her voice but decided not to dwell on it.

He saw Red across the fire.

"Red. Did you find anything?"

"Yes I did. Apparently there many other temples of sorts the Ancients

constructed. The location of any of them are, but it is there that the

spirit enrgy is high enough to use the artifacts."

"The castle." He said "I saw it in a dream."

"You did? Where was it?" Red asked

"I dont know. All I know is that it's built right into the side of a

mountain. I could see it clearly. I know that's where we need to go."

"You think Kain will show up there too?" Tifa asked

"I don't know. We need him to be though. Sephiroth is there though.

I can feel it ."

"He seems stronger than before. Think you can handle it? With you

and your pasts together?" Cid asked

"I dont know, but I have to go. I have to try at all costs to bring

Aeris back."

"You seem damn sure about everything now." Barret said to him "What

heppened over one night?"

"I just know this is what I need to do. To make it up to her. "This

is my fight. I can only ask you all to go along so far with me. It's

still up to me to settle up with Sephiroth once and for all."

"Oh, come on. Don't start that again. You know we're all going with

you" Yuffie of all people said

They boarded the Highwind and took off, to begin the search for this

lost temple. Cloud knew he would be able to feel it when they were near.

They went over Wutai, Mideel, the northen continent, Gold Saucer, the

mythril mines, but nothing. They had flown for a good 12 hours and

everyone was getting tired. Cid was about to head back when Cloud stopped

him. They had forgotten one place

"Goto Nibelheim please Cid" he asked

"Shit, I forgot about there. But those mountains are way too steep to

hold anything"

"Please just go. We have to be sure" Cloud pleaded

"Ok. Everyone, last stop Nibelheim"

Cid flew fast over to Nibelheim and headed as low as he could. The

mountains of Nibelheim were treacherous and even in all of Clouds years

there no one had ever explored them fully. He could feel soemthing, both

good and evil from there. As they got close in, Tifa spotted soemthing on

the oppsite side of the town. A few miles west of Mt. Nibel. "I think I

see it" she yelled out

Cloud ran over and gazed down. There right in the mountain were 2

pillars and a doorway. It was built in a valley just between the two

mountains. Flying right over it, you would never see it as the ledge of

the mountain came over it. Cloud knew they had reached their destination

"Thats it. Thats where we have to go" He explained to them

"I beileve you're right" Red replied

Cid began to explain to them "There's no place to land, again. We'll

have to throw the rope off and climb down from here."

"Whetevers necessary" Cloud answered

"And we better get some sleep before we go in. All this flying has

wore me out" barret told them

"Ok. We camp outside and go in first thing"

Cid gave the crew instructions to land at Nibelheim and wait for the

signal. He brought a flare gun with him and threw the rope off the deck

outside. It was a good 250 feet to the bottom as he had managed to get the

Highwind just in between the two large mountains. When they had all landed

it took off and went over the horizon.

Chapter 18 Temple

They could all see the intricate temple firsthand now. It was totally

hewn out of the rock. Large pillars went from the ground to the overlying

edge of the mountain and there was a small door in the front that was now

closed. Cloud pondered about how many people had actually seen what they

were at this moment. The party set up tents and got to sleep quickly.

Cloud couldnt sleep. He sood at the doorway and kept thinking about going

in alone. He decided against it and decided to get some rest before the

next busy day. He awoke the first of everyone and was anxious to get

going. Finally everyone was awake and ready to go. They got their weapons

together and began to approch the door.

"Sephiroths in there" Cloud said

"Don't start gettin all strange on us right now" Cid replied "We need

you sharp. Who knows whats waiting in there"

Cloud apporached the metal doors and tried to open them

"Locked" He announced

"Great" Yuffie answered sarcastically

"I got just the thing for that" Cid announced. Pulling 2 more of his

seeminglt never ending supply of dynamite from his pockets he began to set

them up near the hinges of the doors. The rest of the party backed away

as he lit the fuses and ran out to them.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled as he dived for cover

A large explosion rocked the area and they saw the doors were ripped

open, much of the metal melted away. They regrouped and Tifa held Clouds

arm as they entered. There was a long hallway after the entrance and

everyone could feel an aura about the place. Even stronger than the

Forgotten Capital and the Temple of the Ancients. It was even lit by

torches that were fueled by magic. Not giving off an ounce of smoke.

"We are in a place mortals are never meant to know" Vincent observed

"This place gives me the willies" Barret said

Yuffie noticed some writing on the wall "Red, whats this say?" she

asked

Red looked over the writing and answered "This is the Altar of

Summoning. Those who are mortal and wish to enter must be deemed worthy."

"I dont like the sound of that" Cid said

"Come on. We gotta keep going. I'm sure we can handle whatver this

building throws at us. Remember we're here to help Aeris" Tifa told them

As Cloud looked down the long hallway before them he knew this place

wasnt going to be easy to get into. He could smell traps ahead.

"Ok everybody. Yuffie, Red and I will get down this hallway. There

are bound to be booby traps all along it. When we get to the end we'll

motion you to come down" Cloud ordered

"Good idea" Red said

"What?" Yuffie yelled "Why do I have to go first?"

"Because your ninja skills can help get around these traps ahead"

Cloud answered

"Yeah, so get your ass movin" Barret added

Cloud picked some stones up from outside the doorway and they began to

walk their way down the long hallway. Cid handed him his flare gun and a

stick of dynamite

"To signal us. And just in case" he said

They walked down for quite a while and could barely see the others

anymore. Yuffie led the way followed by Cloud and then Red who was

looking over the walls for any new inscriptions.

Yuffie walked slowly when she heard click. In an instant almost 50

spears shot out of the walls. Immediatly she jumped forward and made it

past them as Cloud and red hit the ground fast. In less than a few

seconds a wall of spears seperated them so thick Cloud could barely make

Yuffie out on the other side.

Yuffie sighed and said "Sure. Yuffie can go first. She can avoid

traps. From now on you two go first."

"Whats the matter? You're still alive right?" Cloud answered as he

drew his sword and began to chop the spears blocking his way. He cut a

passageway large enough to fit through and they made their way to where

Yuffie was standing

"Obviously the Cetra did not want just anyone coming in here." Red

commented

"Well, we better be more careful from now on." Cloud said as he

withdrew a stone from his pocket and threw it down the hallway.

Before it even hit the ground the rock had triggered off 4 more of the

traps ahead of them. Clouds stomached churned as he watched the spears

come through the walls and fly across to the other side in less than a

second. They had been lucky. Yuffie was about to go forward when Cloud

stopped her.

"Wait. Thats not it" He said as he tossed another stone a few feet

in front of them. Again another trap came out and almost immediately

there was a new set of spears just a few feet from where they were

standing.

"Effective" Cloud whispered as he began to cut up more spears in front

of them. He could hear a voice back down the hallway but couldn't make

out who it was or what they said.

Cloud took the lead cutting spears for what seemed like forever. He

finally made it through and could see a room ahead. He told everyone else

to stay put and began to make his way down.

The room was dark ahead but just as he was walking forward he saw a

glimmer of light ahead. It was rapidly growing larger and Cloud squinted

to make it out. It was very large now and Cloud's eyes widened as he saw

a raging ball of fire hurtling oward him.

He dived and yelled "Get against the wall!" He could feel the heat as

it shot down the hallway past Red and Yuffie, and out toward the exit..

Tifa had been looking down the hallway for any sign of what was

happening. She saw a light ahead and thought it was their signal. She

was about to run in and cCd grabbed her to stop her.

"Thats the signal from Cloud" She yelled

"Thats not a flare." He asid and looked down the passage "Shiiiit!

Everybody outside!" He yelled and ran out diving. Immediatley the ball of

fire flew outside and exploded into the side of the mountain. It was

immediatly followed another and another. A steady stream of fireballs.

Tifa prayed they were alright inside.

The fireballs were coming in rapid sucession now. Cloud couldn't move,

lest risk being toasted. Yuffie stood plastered against the wall,

breathing heavily and Red was on the opposite side thinking about what to

do. He looked at his materia for any options.

He tried the obvious first, using his ice materia make a barrier, but

the fireballs ripped through it effortlessly.

Cloud did see one option. It was risky but he didn't have a choice

otherwise. He yelled at out Red "I'm going in. I'm gonna try and stop it

from the source. Wait here. I'll tell you when its stopped."

Red thought he was going crazy but when he saw Clouds idea got a faint

hint that maybe crazy would get them through.

Cloud pulled a yellow materia out and cast a big guard spell. Red

hoped it would be strong enough to block the fire, and if so for how long?

Cloud cast the spell and could see the faint barrier in front of him.

He took a deep breath, and put his sword in front of his eyes. "For Aeris"

he whispered and jumped into the path. Almost immediately a fireball

crashed into the barrier and exploded but he was unharmed. He slowly

moved forard as fireballs crashed into him repeatedly. As soon as he was

in the room he saw the shield dissapear and dove out of the way.

Immediatly he recast the shield and looked across the room. A small

opening in the wall was where the fireballs were eminating from rapidly.

He ran to the wall and jumped in front of. Behind the barrier he

pulled the enemy skill out again and shot an Aqualung spell down the

passageway. Three more fireballs hit him and then, nothing. He waited a

few seconds then finally relaxed.

He fell against the wall panting he caught his breath and yelled out

to Red "It's stopped. Come on through."

Red and Yuffie came into the room and met Cloud. Cloud got up and

loaded the flaregun. He pointed it down the hallway and in a flash of red

light it exploded.

After the fireballs had stopped Cid slowly apporached the doorway and

looked it. He saw the explosion and signaled the others

"Haha. Now thats a fuckin flare." He said as he lit a cigarette.

"Everybody down the tunnel. It's clear"

The 4 remaining members made their way down the tunnel as gasped at

the traps that had been triggered off.

"To them, we are demons in a holy land" Vincent remarked

They found Cloud and the others in the room ahead. The room was small

in size and contained 1 door on the left side.

Cid looked down the tunnel where the fireballs had been coming

through. "How'd you stop this thing?" He asked

"Got lucky" is all Cloud answered "Red, what's this writing over here

say?"

Red examined the inscriptions and explained "I cannot read it. It

appears to be another variation of the Cetra's language"

"Oh yeah. That helps things a whole fucking lot" Cid grumbled

"Calm down. Obviously there is only one way to go" Cloud said. "We go

on regardless of what it says"

Cloud could feel soemthing inside driving him to go on. He approached

the doors and saw another hallway in front of him. Along this hallway

were some drawings which Cloud recognized.

On the left was the drawing like in the Temple of the Ancients. The

one describing meteor and the black materia. On the right were drawings

Cloud had never seen but immediatly recognized it. It was Holy. He and

Tifa studied it and he whispered to himself.

"It was really required that she died." He said as he looked at the

drawing which showed an Ancient volunteering to be sacrificed for the

calling of Holy.

Red approched him and explained "In order to call it one must return

to the lifestream praying for Holy, so the meassage can be reached

directly to the planet."

Red noticed some writing on the floor and translated "The balance of

the planet."

They reached the end of the hallway and entered into a large dome not

unlike the one they had found the staff in the cave near Mideel. It was

lit by a shimmering crystal above and reflected the light all across the

room. It gave the effact of sunlight, but was completely enclosed. "Wow

it's beatiful" Tifa remarked, amazed

"I believe we are the first non Cetra to actually witness this" Red

replied

"Wow. I am gonna be so famous after this" Yuffie said excited

"I dunno. This seems a little too easy to me" Barret remarked

"Something is here. Not evil, but not good.. at least for us" Vincent

said gravely

Cloud took control and said "Ok. Cid, Tifa, Vincent, come with me. If

anything is here, we'll draw it to us. If it's a trap, you can all still

bail us out"

Barret drew his gun and answered them "Ok, but keep yo heads down if

anythin happens"

Cloud led the way as his group slowly walked across the massive room.

It was like walking in a field outside. They saw the doorway on the other

side and made their way towards it. He could feel evil ever closer as

they approached and drew his sword as he walked forward. Tifa stayed

close as Cid and Vincent stayed behind them, watching their backs.

They were about 30 feet from the doorway when the room beagn to shake.

Everyone tensed and looked around. In the middle of the room, a black

knight appeared from nowhere, holding a shield and large axe. He stood in

the middle of the room and looked at Barret, Yuffie and Red across the

room, but Cloud knew they were being watched too.

"I am the gatekeeper. Those who wish to see the altar must defeat me

in battle" It stated in a dark voice

"Well, then I guess were goin to see the altar pretty soon" Barret

yelled as he aimed his gun. Yuffie and Red tensed also, ready for a fight.

Cloud could feel the prescensce, not evil, increase and knew they

couldn't stay to fight this guy.

He told his group "We don't have time for this. Kain is beyond that

doorway and so is the altar"

"Youre right. Think they can handle this guy on their own though?" Cid

asked

He was quickly answered by Red from across the room who was in the

process of casting a spell "You go through. We can handle this. Now go!

Quickly!" Cloud didnt need any more assurance and they ran through the

doors which were slowly closing. Just as the doors closed they could see

Barret beginning to fire.

Chapter 19 Wrath of Kain

Cloud could see the room ahead and he felt the prescence of a thousand

eyes watching him. He held his sword up and motioned the others to follow

him. He entered the massive room ahead and knew this is where it would

end. The room was massive, larger even more than the last. It was

rectangular though. Pillars lined the walls and had torches atop them

that gave the room an eerie glow. The room was otherwise empty other than

the altar near the end of the room. He saw a dark figure on one knee

praying in front of it. Cloud knew Kain was there. He saw him draw the

the Legend Blade in front of him. Bands of light began to converge on the

tip of the sword. Tifa told Cloud "We can't let him use it. Who knows

what he can do once he's in the lifestream"

Cloud replied "You're right. Vincent if you would."

Vincent needed no other sign. He raised his gun in front of him,

aimed for a second and let of a shot that echoed through the halls. The

bullet hit the sword dead on and it flew out of Kain's hands. His

concentration broken he turned to them and began to walk the long distance

seperating them. His footsteps echoed through the room and Cloud was

waitng for an attack that did not come. Instead Kain stood across from

them and beagn to speak

"Very good. I am impressed you made it this far, but your plans to

stop me are going to end here, no matter what you do."

Cid drew his spear and shot back "Try explaining how you can succeed

if I rip your head off?"

"If you wish" he replied. Calm and cool, not the least afraid of the

group of people in front of him. The fact they defeated Sephiroth was

irrelevant to him. "You see, even if you manage to kill me, I still

return to the lifestream. You are only slowing down the process for a

short time. My plan to eliminate your flawed race has already been

unleashed on the surface. Once I return to the lifestreeam, the world you

know will cease to exist"

Cloud pondered what he meant. Had he enacted a plan to slaughter

humanity on the planet? If so, would anyone be able to stop it without

their help. Or could this all be a bluff? Whatever it was, right now

Cloud had one thing on his mind and he wouldnt let anyone, not this

madman, not Sephiroth, no one was going to keep him from Aeris for any

longer.

He stood defiantly, sword drawn and told Kain "I came for one thing,

and I wont let you stand in my way"

Kain didnt answer back but drew his weapon and stood ready.

Tifa, Cid, and Vincent joined Cloud. Kain stared them down before

slashing acoss them all with one swipe, sending them flying to the wall.

Cid was the first up and charged Kain. He spun his spear and with two

hands slashed at Kain's legs. Kain hit the ground, but quickly cast a

quake spell that knocked Cid to the gound also. Vincent aimed his gun and

shot 6 rounds quickly, all hitting Kain in the chest area. He was stunned

temporarily but then the wounds healed before their eyes and he quickly

cast an unknown spell that sent shards of metal in Vincents direction.

They ripped into him like a knife through butter and went straight through

his body into the wall behind him. He was still concious and began to

remove them from his body as he felt them begin to heal at the moment they

were removed.

Tifa then leaped in the air and landed a drop kick to Kain sending

him stumbling back. She then landed a roundhouse kick to the chin and

drove her spiked glove right through his neck. He looked right at her and

then grabbed her arm, twisting it and casuing her to yelp in pain. She

got out of the hold, only to be met by Kain's blade slashing across her

midsection. She flew back and was stunned by the impact.

Cloud saw his opening and charged forward, slashing like a wild beast,

but all but his first blow were blocked by Kain, who soon gained the upper

hand and landed an overhead chop on Clouds shoulder.

Cloud dropped his sword and knew he was in trouble. He tried to land

a punch but it was blocked and Kain kicked him to the ground. He raised

his sword above his head and was ready to stab Cloud through the heart.

Cloud barely rolled out the way as Kain's blade crashed into the ground,

going down cleanly through the stone. Cloud grabbed an orb and hoped he

could gain the upper hand with this. He concentrated and the green Ultima

magic appeared before him. The orb began to grow and the energy releashed

crashed into Kain like a freight train. He flew to the opposite wall and

landed with such an impact that the stone crmbled behind him. Cloud

picked up his sword and saw that Kain was getting up.

He laughed and stood ready. He gave them a condescending look as if

to say "Thats all you have?" he walked towards Cloud who was still holding

his shoulder in pain.

Cid charged agin, spear outward but Kain immdeiatly turned and

grabbed the spear befoer it struck home. With one hand he lifted Cid into

the air and flung him against a wall again. Cloud looked at his other

members. Vincent was still removing the the metal shards in him. Tifa

was drinking an elixir. Cloud took a potion out and poured it over the

wound on his shoulder and saw Kain remove a red orb.

He faded away and Cloud could see a void open up. Bahamut, king of

the dragons appeared, but he was black, and evil. It let off its attack

and for once Cloud knew what it felt like to be on the receving end of a

Mega Flare attack. He bounced like a pinball against the force of the

blast. He blacked out and could see Kain approching him.

Cloud reched for the meteria he knew he needed. This would take

everyhting he had to use but it was his last chance. Plus it would buy

some time for the other members of his party.

He closed his eyes and concentrated all the energy he had. Finally

with a scream of triumph he cast the spell. He felt it coming and could

see the walls of flame come from around Kain. Cloud watched as the 13

Knights of the Round landed their fatal blows against Kain who was shocked

by the power being used against him. One after the others, the hits

knocked him back, only to be met by another one. The final knight's

attack sent Kain flying some distance across the room, past the altar and

to the other wall. Cloud grabbed his sword and looked down the room.

Kain did not move. Was that it? Were the knights powerful enough?

Apparently it seemed so. Cid was helping Vincent up and Cloud went over

to Tifa who was dusting herself off.

"Cloud, was that it? Is he dead?" she asked

"It looks like it. Im gonna go make sure though" he answered "Stay

here. I'll be back"

"No one could have survived that." Cid remarked as he followed Cloud.

Cloud made his way past the altar and as he approached the fallen

Kain. Kicking the large 2 bladed sword away, he raised his own sword up,

pointing it at Kain's head, ready to sever the last of life away. He

reached back but was met with a small knife piercing his wrist. Cloud

dropped his sword and grabbed his arm in pain. He removed the dagger while

Kain stood to his feet and picked his weapon up. Cid was making a charge

again and stabbed Kain right through the shoulder. Cid then let go of his

spear and landed an uppercut punch to Kain's jaw. His next punch was

caughtthough.

"Shit" he yelled and Cid could feel the bones in his hand being

crushed. Kain then landed a punch to Cid that sent him spawling across

the floor. Kain walked to the altar again and was making his way to Tifa

and Vincent. Vincent drew his gun once again and began rapidly shotting

at Kain in the chest and stomach while walking closer towards him. The

bullets had no effect on Kain as he jumped into the air and landed a

critical hit to Vincent. Vincent fell to the ground unconsious but alive.

Tifa saw Vincent fall and had enough. She jumped forward at amazing

speed and landed combinations of puches and kicks to Kain that sent him

stumbling backwards. Tifa spun and landed a the heel of her boot under

Kain's chin and then drew her fist back. The power concentrated and with

a shaking explosion, landed the Final Heaven that sent him crashing across

the altar.

Cloud was healing his wound with a potion when it all happened. It

seemed Tifa might have given them the advantage. Cloud was exhausted. he

couldnt belive that after the Ultima and Knights of the Round, Kain was

still there and strong as before.

Tifa hopped over the altar. Cloud was about to speak when Tifa

raised her hand for him to shut him up. She walked towards Kain and could

hear laughing coming from him. She then saw him clapping his hands while

on the gruond.

"Ha ha ha. Well done. You surprise me. I might expect that from a

product of Jenova, but coming from you, most surprising."

"Well, expect that to be the last you'll see of anything I do" Tifa

said coldly at him in a tone that scared even Cloud. She bent over him

and raised her fist ready to strike the killing blow but when she tried to

finish it, she couldnt move her fist. It was being held back. She tried

harder but to no avail.

"It's time for this demonstration to end" he snapped back and stood

up. Tifa was floated into the air and Kain extended his hand, to which

his weapon promptly returned.

"Dont worry. We'll be seeing eachother again soon" he said as he

raised his weapon to slay Tifa right there

Cloud watched it with a horrific sense. "No" is all he could whisper.

He picked up his sword "not Tifa" He thought. "NO!" he screamed and felt

an anger burn inside him. He raised his sword and Kain turned. Kain was

distracted and his hold on Tifa broke. She hit the ground hard and

scrambled out of the way, knowing what was about to come.

Cloud felt the energy inside and lunged at Kain who was taken

completely off guard. Cloud slashed and hacked at lightning speed landing

blow after blow. Kain stumbled as he felt his body being ripped apart

piece by piece. Cloud could feel each hit getting stronger and attacked

even faster before he lunged into the air, sword drawn behind his back.

The energy built at the tip and struck clean down upon Kain.

Cloud sat on one knee. Totally spent at the energy released. He was

barely able to get up again. He had to be dead. Nothing, Cetra, Jenova,

nothing could have survived the onslaught just dealt out.

He looked at Kain and only one thing filled his mind

Still here.

"He is still here. Still here"

And there before him on the ground stood the fallen Kain. Alive, but

barely. He was breathing but that was the only sign of life Cloud could

make out. Cloud limped his way up to the body and Tifa came over. Cid

and Vincent were just regaining conciousness.

"We had better end this" Tifa told him

"Right." Cloud agreed. Whatever Kain told him about winning even if

he died Cloud dint care about. All that was on his mind was their

survival and bringing Aeris back. Cloud took no time in readying the

final blow and quickly brought it down upon Kain's chest only to find it

stopped only inches from striking him. Kain opened his eyes and Cloud

couldnt move. He saw Tifa, who was also frozen. They floated in the air

as Kain got to feet again.

Still alive. Still powerful. Kain kicked Cloud's sword across the room

but Cloud could still see Warmonger a few yards away.

He and Tifa struggled to break the hold. He could her her say

"Cloud.. help me.."

Kain stared at them with eyes that burned red. He didnt speak but

Cloud knew what he was planning to do. He could see this was Kain's last

stand. His body was cut and wrecked. All Cloud needed was a distraction,

To break Kain's hold on him.

Right then he heard Cid yell out "Take this shithead" and he hurled

his spear right at Kain. Kain turned and the spear as well as Cid froze

in midair.

"Shit" Cloud thought. That didn't work. Vincent. Vincent was still

alive. Cloud looked to Vincent who was slowly getting up. Kain turned to

him but Vincent still moved. He couldnt control all four of them and the

spear at once. Vincent slowly rose to his feet, and rasied his gun.

"Farewell" he said coldly and the shot rang out.

Kain went to control the bullet but it was too late. It ripped right

between the eyes and Kain stumbled back. Cloud could feel himself free

but saw Tifa and Cid were still frozen. Cloud rolled on the ground,

picked up Warmonger and charged back. Cloud ran behind Kain and thrust

the sword straight through him. It came out right through his heart.

Kain screamed in pain and Tifa fell. Cid's spear was also released

and flyed through the air once again before it ripped through Kain's head,

tearing it apart. Cloud held the sword right through Kain's body for a

second, but removed it and Kain fell to the ground. Dead at last. Cloud

walked over to Tifa and helped her to her feet.

"You think he's in the lifestream now Cloud?" She asked

"Probably, which is why I have to go also." he asnswered and looked at

Warmonger in his hands. He wiped the blood off and looked at the glowing

red inscritions that ran along the black blade. It was composed of a

metal Cloud had never seen or heard about. It was razor sharp and he

could feel when he lightly swung it, a prescence. As if it was partially

controlled on its own.

Cid and Vincent walked over.

"Mighty nice shooting there" Cid complimeted Vincent

"Thank you. This is an evil that was not easily defeated" he said

calmly as ever

"That much is obvious. But now we can do what we came to do. Get a

friend back" Tifa added

Cloud approached the altar and held the sword in front of his eyes.

he attached the rune necklace to his belt and held the sword out

"You sure you want to do this kid?" Cid asked

"Absolutely" he answered "I have too"

"Cloud, be careful" Tifa said and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Don't worry. Everythings under control" Cloud answered. He

concentrated his energy ino the sword, but nothing happened. He tried

again, but still nothing. He wished Red xii were here.

"Oh shit" Cid said aloud. "Maybe this would help" he said as he placed

the staff in a hole on the altar obviously designed for it. "Bring me back

a postcard" he said sarcastically and lit a cigarette.

Cloud concentrated again and now could feel energy in the sword. It

was being drawn from everywhere. He closed his eyes and could feel

himself being sucked out of his body. He opened them again to see himself

floating in the air. He saw his body still in front of the altar as it

tipped over. Tifa ran over the hold him and put her head down. The image

was fightening at the least. Cloud could now feel himself being drawn to

the staff and he was quickly sucked in.

Chapter 20 Vortex

As Cloud could see himself being draw into the staff he blacked out

completely. He awoke in darkness. He could feel the spirits of countless

people around him. Faint voices echoed around him but did not come close.

He forget what he was here for. He could hear the voices and turned

wildly to meet them but only met darkness.

Cloud could faintly remember when he had been in the lifsteam before.

All he remembered wrre the spirits and the voices around him. In his mind.

The pain, and finally he fell unconcious. The next thing was waking up on

the beach of Mideel surrounded by his friends. Tifa was washed up too, but

she always told him she didnt' remember anything. Cloud wondered why they

stayed away now. Then he saw Warmonger was still in his grasp. Thats

t's power he realized. Anyone else would go crazy being in the

lifestream. It was considered just Mako poisoning, but it really was the

overload of a million spirits running through your mind. The sword

allowed you to control yourself in the Lifestream without having to die.

Cloud then rememberd he was here to find Aeris and he called out.

"Aeris!" he yelled "It's Cloud!. I'm here to take you back! Please

answer me"

Nothing. Still darkness. But then Cloud felt something draw him. He

was being summoned. He began to walk forward, not completely under his

control. He heard a voice all him.

"Come my son" it called

"Who are you?" he asked

"This is your mother" it told him

"Mom?" he asked

"Come. Your brothers are waiting" it told him. At that moment Cloud

was surrounded in stars. He looked forward and could see two figures. He

ran forward and saw Sephiroth and Kain. Both standing ready, weapons

drawn. Cloud now knew the voice was Jenova calling him. He looked

forward as Sephiroth and Kain sqaured off, staring into eachother. It

broght back flashbacks of when he and Sephiroth faced off for the final

time. It was a sight to behold, the two men. Sephiroths Masamune drawn

and Kain's weapon drawn. Cloud sheathed Warmonger behind him. He ran

forward but was stopped. By what he did not know. Forced to be a

spectator of what was about to happen.

Kain was the first to break the silence.

"Sephiroth. My brother. Why do you insist on fighting me?"

"You aim to eliminate humanity and create your own slave race. I

connot allow you to do that"

"And why not? I am simply achieving what you failed to do"

"Humanity is my race to rule over. There is room on this planet for

one god only"

"Come back with me. Help me create a new race. With our powers

combined we can rule not only this planet but any planet"

"Don't insult me. You are a weakling. Look how quickly the failure

killed you"

"He eliminated you as well as I remember. Quite easily I might add."

"All part of my grand scheme. I never intended meteor to be my main

weapon to gain power. If it worked I would have won, but you know as well

as I do, true power resides in here. He who controls the lifestream

controls the very power of creation. Ultimate power"

"Then join me. We can rule together. No one. Not Cloud. Not the

Ancients. No one shall stand in out way"

"A tempting offer. But I can achieve all that without you. Brother"

With that Sephiroth lunged forward with the Masamune. It was blocked

by Kain who promptly counter attacked, which Spehiroth also guarded

against.

They continued like this for what seemed like forever. Striking,

blocking, striking blocking. A duel that never seemed to end. It would

sometimes seem one of the two was gaining the upper hand and land a few

blows to his oppenent, but then the other would strike back with more

force, re establishing the frustrating balance.

Cloud watched in awe. Not knowing who would win, who should win. To

Cloud it was a lose lose situation. Neither deserved to be alive in any

form to him. Cloud would have to deal with the survivor himself.

Just then Kain gained the upper hand. He landed 4 straight slashes to

Sephiroth who began to lose his defenses. Cloud was afraid. Could he

truly defeat Sephiroth once and for all? Was he that powerful? Kain

landed 3 more hits and Sephiroth fell to the ground.

Kain stood over Sephiroth. "Brother you can still join me. Let us

rule these faulty beings" he asked he was met with silence. Cloud just

knew Sephiroth was not so easily defeated.

Kain took the silence as a no and raised his weapon above Sephiroth,

ready to "kill" him. Whatever that meant in the lifestream was a mystery

to Cloud. Sephiroth smirked and grabbed the Masamune. Just as Kain was

about to strike Sephiroth took his blade between Kain legs and struck

upward.

Kain was tossed and flipped backwards. He got to his feet and met

another slash from Sephiroth. Sephiroth was completely in control now.

He landed hit after hit to the wildly flailing Kain.

"I cannot be defeated by a human" he pleaded to himself

"Dont push it" Sephiroth said gravely and with that, he made one final

thrust, and Kain was sliced completely in two.

Cloud could see Kain disintegrate into nothingness. Was that it? If

you were defeated in the lifestream was your soul destroyed for good?

Cloud had a feeling this was not the last time they would see Kain. But

perhaps Sephiroth would keep him from returning to the planet.

Cloud shivered at the thought of relying on Sephiroth for any help.

Sephiroth sheathed the Masamune and looked as if nothing at all happened.

Cloud felt himself released and drew Warmonger. Cloud knew he had to end

here and now. While he had the chance. Sephiroth's evil had to be

stopped.

"Sephiroth!" he called

Sephiroth turned and Cloud felt fear and rage mix within his heart.

Could he defeat Sephiroth here? Cloud knew he had to end it. Aeris gave

her life for the planet and he knew it might mean his here. He drew the

sword. He had never used it before but it felt like it was an extension

of his own arm.

Sephiroth faced him but did not approach "Don't make me laugh. You

dont stand a chance against me here. Unless you want to join your other

"brother", I suggest you get what you came for and leave. I have more

important things to deal with. Eliminating that ancient a second time has

proven more difficult than I thought. I will let you leave and enjoy what

little time you have left on the planet"

Sephiroth turned to leave but Cloud called him again

"You know I cant do that. Face me now or I would say you are a

coward."

Sephiroth stopped, drew his sword, and walked back toward Cloud.

Cloud stood ready. He could feel the power eminating from Sephiroth. As

he neared Cloud took the first move and lunged, landing a clean slash.

Sephiroth barely flinched and counter attacked with a force that sent

shockwaves of pain searing through Clouds body. Sephiroth attacked agian

while Cloud was weakened. Cloud could feel himself fading away. Losing

control of his mind. The pain was intense. He knew Sephiroth would be

powerful but had no idea of the power he was being shown now. Suddenly

Sephiroth stopped the onslaught and backed away."

"Mother you know I must kill him. He is am obstacle in my and your

plans" he called out to what seemed like no one in particular.

Cloud could barely keep concious to hear what was going on. Jenova

was speaking to Sephiroth, telling him to stop. Cloud wondered why, since

he had killed Jenova also. Maybe it felt it might still be able to

control Cloud on the surface.

"Very well." Sephiroth said "But if he attacks again he shall be

killed"

Cloud wanted to attack, but he couldn't move. He could feel the evil

that was Sephiroth slowly walk away. He faded in and out of his mind. He

blacked out again and awoke to see Aeris over him. He could barely speak

"Aeris..you're here..." he mumbled

"Yes Cloud. I'm here." Cloud felt at peace being with her again. She

began to heal him before Cloud blacked out again.

He awoke fully concious and could see Sephiroth had stopped.

"Show yourself ancient" He called out.

Cloud could feel his strength return. She was with him. He could

feel it. He, stood sword in hand, prepeared to face off with Sephiroth

again.

He could hear a voice above. "Cloud. Are you ok? Please Cloud,

answer me..."

It was Tifa. He could hear her. She was crying. She thought he was

gone. He had to end it now.

He took his oppurtunity to get Sephiroth while he was preoccupied. He

charged forward and struck sephiroth 4 times in a cross pattern, sending

him reeling.

Cloud felt the rage burn inside as he struck repeatedly. He looked at

Sephiroth and felt no mercy. He landed his last blow, but Sephiroth was

still on his feet.

Cloud pointed his sword forward and made ready to drive it right

through Sephiroths body. He charged, but his face met the cold edge of

Masamune and he felt himself spinning and hit the ground hard. He looked

up to see Sephiroth, weakened, but alive, walk away.

"This is far from the end" He said plainly and dissapeared.

Cloud got up and could see his surroundings change from the stars to

the sleeping forest again. He felt the large gash on his face, but did

not feel any pain.

He saw Aeris approach him and she held his hands in hers.

"Cloud. Thank you, for giving me this chance to live the rest of my

life. I knew I had to die for the planet, but was always saddened that it

had to happen just as I met you, and Tifa, and all the others. For the

first time in my life I wasn't alone. "

Cloud looked at the delicate flower before him. Looking in those

green eyes only one thing came into his mind as he tried to get the words

out

"Aeris, I.."

She put her finger to his lips and said

"Shh. Tell me when we get back." She then took the rune necklace from

Clouds belt and closed her eyes. Cloud could see her fade away and the

necklace hit the ground. He picked it up and knew Aeris was there. Only

one step left.

Cloud brought the sword out and could see a woman standing in the

forest. He recognized Ifalna immediately. All she told him was "Take

good care of my daughter, and thank you for this chance. I never thought

anyone could have done it"

With that she dissapeared. Cloud drew the sword and concentrated,

praying it could send him back. He felt the energy converge again and

closed his eyes. He felt himself travelling quicky. He was outside the

lifestream again and could see the others and his body. He flew into

himself again and awoke to see Tifa crying over his face.

"Cloud? Cloud! Oh my god, you're alive. You're alive..."

"Ugh. God I have a headache" Is all Cloud could say

"Shit kid. You had us worried." Cid said as he helped Cloud to his

feet "Even Vinny over here was scared. Right?" Cid said

"To put it in those terms. I was concerned for his safety" Vincent

added cool as ever.

Tifa put her arms around Cloud. He held her as she spoke to him

"I thought you were gone.."

"Who me? I told you eveything was under control." Cloud smirked

"Why do you have to be so damn confident all the time?" She yelled at

him, half laughing the tears aawy. She saw the nacklace on Cloud and

picked it up.

"She's here isn't she?"

"I hope so"

Cid looked at the necklace. The runes were glowing green.

"Um. Hello Aeris?" Cid said to it. It glowed more brightly as if to

repsond back. A sudden realization hit Cloud.

"What happened to the others?"

Chapter 21 The Gatekeeper

Barret aimed his gun immediately and began firing at the Gatekeeper

immediately. Yuffie threw her shuriken quickly and flipped away from the

knight. Red cast a bolt spell and then began to move out of the way as

the knight approached.

The Gatekeeper did not run or lunge at them. It simply walked towrds

them, absorbing whatever they threw at it like nothing at all.

Barret continued shooting but noticed the knight throw his axe. He

dived to the ground as it shot over his head. Barret got up but fell to

the ground when the axe hit him on the way back. The axe returned to the

hands of the black knight and Barret crawled along the ground.

Red saw barret get hit and ran over to cast a cure spell. Just as he

did he saw the axe come at him again and jumped to the side. It returned

to the knights hands again. Barret got up, the wound beginning to heal.

The knight hung the axe from his belt and raised his fists at them.

The two gauntlets on his hands shot out, one hitting Red in the side, the

other in Barrets jaw. They fell back as the knight grabbed his axe again

and turned to Yuffie.

Yuffie was ready and just as the knight turned threw her shuriken at

its head. It lodged roght in front and the knight stumbled as if she had

blinded him. She took advatage of the oppurtunity and used her time

materia to stop it. The knight froze and she began to cast fire and ice

spells one after the other.

Barret saw the knight freeze and immediately began unloading rounds at

a rapid pace. The bullets seemed to be getting more effective as dents in

the knights armor were beginning to appear. Red cast comet spells at the

knight who snapped out of his trance.

It turned to Yuffie and immeiately hit her with its two gauntlets.

She was thrown backwards against the wall and sweated as the axe shot into

the wall just 4 inches from her head.

Barret continued shooting and noticed the bullets were beginning to

make holes in the knights armor. Red saw the knights back turned and ran

his sled fang right under its legs, knocking it to the ground. Barret

continued to shoot at a rapid pace as Yuffie grabbed her shuriken and

threw it repeatedly. The knight was nothing but the armor, which was

beginning to look like scrap metal. Barret stopped shooting finally. His

gun barrel was almost melted. The armor lay there. and then the

gatekeepers voice rang out.

"You are worthy. The altar lies beyond. Use it wisely." And with that

the knight dissapeared.

Barret immediately ran towards the doors...

Chapter 22 Last Step..

"Shit. I forgot. We better go have a look." Cid said as he grabbed

the staff out of the altar.

Cloud found his Ultima Sword and they made their way back to the

hallway. They could hear banging on the door. Cloud opened it and saw

Barret come flying at them shooulder first. He hit the ground and they

helped him up.

"Shit man, we been waitin fo you to come out" He said

"What happened to the gatekeeper?" Cid asked

"No problem for us. We had to do a lot of runnin and we got hit bad

at times, but he deemed us "Worthy" after awhile and left. Guess my

bullets were worthy to hit him too."

Red came into the room and asked Cloud

"Did you enter the lifestream?"

"Yes"

"And Aeris?"

"Right here with us" Cloud held the necklace up

"Kain?"

"Dead. I think. I suggest we mosey outta here first and I can tell you

the whole story later"

"Agreed. It must be quite a tale"

"Goddamnit. You're still sayin it like a freakin wimp. Remember what

I told you? It's embarrasing" Cid pleaded.

"Ok ok. Everybody, move out!. That better?" Cloud asked "Is that up

to your standards?" He finished with a laugh

"Not quite, but keep workin on it." Cid says as he lights a cigarette

The group made their way back to the entrance. As soon as they left

they heard a rumbling from the temple. Soon they saw the hallway in front

of them collapsing. Dust poured out of the entrance which was now

completely blocked.

"What the hell!" Barret yelled

"It must be a safety procedure. They don't want us or someone like

Kain returning I suppose" Vincent suggested

"So we can never return to the lifestream again?" Cloud asked Red

"There are many places the Ancients had built that we have not yet

found" He answered "So anything is possible"

Cloud could now notice that it was night outside. He could remember

the locations of all the stars from childhood. He could also remember the

cold in these mountains this late. It brought back memories, but only

good ones now for some reason.

He looked at Tifa and knew she was thinking the same thing. She put

her arm around Cloud's waist and held her head close to him. Cloud saw

the necklace dim then brighten up again.

"Cloud. It's just like at the well that night" She whispered to him

"Yeah. Exactly" he answered as he put his arm around her shoulder

"Lets go meet her again" She said quietly "Like you said"

"Yeah" Cloud answered. For some reason he felt words were not

necessary to convey his thoughts now. He held up the necklace. "She's

here" He thought. "She's really here."

Cid drew the flare gun and fired a shot above the mountains. The Red

blast illuminated the valley and within a few minutes the Highwind was

above and dropping a ladder down.

They immediately went into the conference room to discuss what they

needed to bring Aeris back completely.

Red explained to them "To bring her back we need to retrieve her body.

The necklace will transfer the spirit inside it to any unoccupied "Vessel"

as the Cetra referred to their physical bodies at times, but I would guess

she sould want her own back" Red explained

"Ok. Make for the forgotten capital" Cloud said

"Hey hey." Cid said "I'm the fuckin captain here. Crew, to the

Forgotten Capital!" he yelled as he made for the cockpit while lighting a

cigarette

Barret beagn to walk out and told them "I dunno about you, but I need

a rest. Tell me when we get there."

"Hey wait! You owe me a materia!" Yuffie yelled as she chased after

him.

"I will be in the cockpit" Vincent announced as he left

Cloud sat in a chair holding the necklace in his hands. Eyes closed,

he could feel her. He had done it. Only one step left. The last week

had seemeed like an eternity. This was the only way he felt he could make

it up to her in his mind.

"Cloud, please tell me everything that happened in the lifestream. No

one has ever experienced what you just have" Red asked

Cloud sighed and began to explain in detail his experience. Tifa and

Red were especially shocked about Sephiroth defeating Kain and still

being powerful. They knew their enemy would return. When was the question

that loomed.

Red analysed what he thought of the whole story "Whether or not Kain

reaapears will tell us about what can happen to a spirit once it is in the

lifestrem. Apparantly the planet must take everything into itself, even

evil like Sephiroth and Jenova. I will need to compare this with books

back at the canyon"

"I'll bet Aeris has a lot to tell us" Cloud said

"Yeah.. Aeris." Tifa said "I sure hope she's ok in there. I wonder

if she can hear us?" The runes glowed brightly if to say yes. Cloud

looked out the window and saw they were approaching the bone village and

the Ancient City.

"Aeris, this is the last step. Welcome back." Cloud thought. He

picked up the necklace carefully and made his way outside where he met

with the others.

Chapter 23 Ressurection...

He entered the city which was errily quiet this night. No insects,

monsters. Nothing. They made their way down the long path to the large

shell structure and the lake. Even at night, the moon cast a glow upon

the lake illuminating it. Cloud looked over the edge and could see a

small spot that was Aeris' body. He put his sword in the ground.

"I'm going. Wait for me here." Hesays as he hands the necklace to

Tifa who clutches it tight. Cloud saw a tear fall from here eye and

wondered what it was about. He asked Yuffie for the underwater materia.

"Um..I..I don't have it with me"

"Yuffie. This is for Aeris' sake" Cloud said slowly

Yuffie produced the purple globe and Cloud attached it to his armor.

He dove into the water and began to swim down, never taking his eyes

off her body at the bottom. He reached the deep bottom and could see her

body, undisturbed and unscathed form when he left it. Her hair flowed in

the water and he put his arms under her. Her body was so light in the

water and he made his way back to the surface. Everyone was holding their

breath as he brought her to shore and were surprised to see that except

for her dampened clothes, she had not decomposed in any way. Maybe it was

the lake, or that she was an ancient? They didnt know but she looked

exactly as they had left her.

Tifa handed him the necklace which Cloud put over her chest. He held

her hand as he saw the neckalce dim and then totally fade.

Cloud wauetd for what semmed like an years. Had it worked? Why wasnt

she responding? He put his hand on her neck to check for a pulse and he

began to feel it. Faintly, but she was alive. She opened her eyes and

and looked at Cloud. She simply smiled and closed her eyes again.

Everyone was silent, but overjoyed that it had worked.

"Thank god" Red said "She will need time to recover. We should get

her to rest quickly"

Cloud gently picked Aeris up and began to walk to the Highwind. He

was more overjoyed than he ever was before. She was back. She was here,

with them. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much he wanted to

hear. He had never gotten to say goodbye, but now he wouldnt have to.

Everyone walked along with him. They looked at Aeris with silence and

awe. Even Cid and Vincent cracked smiles of joy when she awakened.

They boarded the Highwind and Cloud placed her on the bed and got some

towels to dry her off. Everyone waited in the room. Cid and barret

sitting on the other bed, Vincent standing against the wall, Yuffie and

Red in the doorway. Cloud stood on one knee, holding her hand with Tifa

next to him.

"She's going to be alright Red?" Tifa asked

"She'll be fine in a few days. It's a very traumatic experience to be

brought out of the lifestream after being in it for so long" He explained

"Marlenes gonna be so happy to see her again" Barret said

"We all are" Vincent added

Chapter 24 The Waiting

Cloud sat there for the duration of the trip, Tifa right next to him.

He didnt say a word. He simply held Aeris's hand until they landed in

Kalm. Cloud carried her to the inn and laid her in a bed. Tifa followed

him and waited with him. Everyone else went off to their rooms and asked

to be told when she woke up. Cid said he was going to Midgar to fing

Elmyra. Tifa returned to her house and had to check up on the bar. Cloud

was waiting for almost 4 hours alone and the sun was rising when Red

walked in.

"Cloud, you've been up for more than a day. Get some rest. Don't

worry I'll watch her"

Cloud didn't want to leave but knew Red was right. He found a free

room and fell asleep immediately. He dreamnt, but only of the future.

Only what would happen now that she was back. He awoke to see the sun

rising again. He wondered if he had slept at all but realized he had

slept throught to the next day. He ran out of the room and could see

everyone including waiting outside the room except Red.

"Tifa, is she awake? Whats happening?" he asked concerned

"I dont know. Elmyra went in and Red told us to wait out here and we

havent heard anything since"

Just then the door began to creak open. And red walked out followed by

Elmyra and then Aeris. She walked out, smiled and said "Hello everyone"

Just like that everyone swarmed around her. She hugged every one of

them. Everyone was talking at once. How she felt, what she had seen.

Tifa suggested they all goto the bar and they walked over. Getting a

large table and some food they talked to Aeris about everything. The first

question was from Tifa who asked how she felt

"I'm much better. I woke up with a splitting headache, but I'm just so

glad to see you all again. I never expected to be here with you again.

Everyone, Cid, Barret, Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, thank you all. Thank

you so much. I never thought it would be possible to be here again"

"Hey, how could we let you leave that quickly. You grew on us" Cid

remarked

"You really saddened us when you died, but everyone here has you to

thank for their lives" Vincent added

"I knew it had to happen for Holy to make it. Thats why I didnt run

away from Sephiroth. Cloud, I just want to say, it was never your fault. I

was so saddened to see how much guilt you were putting yourself through.

It had to happen. I knew that." SHe said as she put her hand to Clouds

face.

Tifa watched Aeris talk and how happy everyone, especially Cloud was

to see her. Tifa was overjoyed to see her again, she truly was, but she

hated that little feeling she had inside. That little bit of jealousy.

She wished she didn't feel it, but it was there. She and Cloud were so

close once Aeris had been gone. Closer than ever before. It made her

sick to think she felt Aeris would take Cloud away, even when she never

really had him, but she couldnt deny that was how she felt. She was glad

to see Cloud was happy though. That he was no longer plagued by the

memory of her death, but now could think of the rest of her life.

"So what was it like in the lifestream?" Vincent asked

"Oh it's wonderful. It's not like being here, but you get to see

everyone. Your relatives, your old friends, but your enemys are also

there"

"You were the one who stopped Sephiroth when we were in that cave in

Wutai right?" Vincent asked

"Yes." She said with something of a giggle. Obviously proud that she

was able to help "I knew he was after the necklace and I knew for

everyones sake that couldnt happen. No one was able to contain Sephiroth

for very long once he arrived. The planet is the only thing can can keep

him from returning in full force."

And like that the night went on. Aeris was back. Cloud looked at her

and felt complete in a way. He knew now that when she was here, he could

face anyhting that threatened what he had now.

Later that evening, as everyone went their seperate ways, Cloud

stepped out of the bar into the cool night. There was a half moon in the

sky and a cool breeze filled the air. Just as he started walking Aeris

stepped out after him.

Chapter 25 All of My Love

"Cloud, could we take a walk. I havent had a chance to talk to you in

person for some time" She said with a smile.

Cloud looked at her and knew he could ever say no to her. They walked

along to the beach on the north side of Kalm. He never visited this side

of town often. The ocean was rather calm as they had a perfect view of

the starry night sky.

As Cloud walked along the beach with Aeris he felt,

completed, as if some great void within him was filled, but

yet he felt as if a new hole in his heart was opening up for

reasons he did not know. As they walked he could not think

of a thing to say but Aeris was the one to speak first.

"Cloud, I have something to tell you, although you may

know it by now."

"What is it?"

"We've known each other for only a short time now, but

weve gone through more than anyome I can imagine." Aeris was

somewhat saddened in her voice as she put one hand on Clouds

face.

Cloud felt as though he should reach out and kiss her

then but something was stopping him. Everything was not as it

should.

"Cloud I know what you're thinking, I know it's the same

thing i'm thinking."

Cloud wondered what she was getting at, although really

knowing, or hoping she was on the same track as he was.

"Aeris whats the matter? Just tell me."

"Cloud, as much as we've been through, and no matter how

strongly you ever feel for me, and I have felt strongly for

you, love between us is not to be. I know that now. Our

stars are not matched up as much as I would like them to be."

"What are you saying?" Cloud was confused, every feeling

pointed the opposite direction she was going, yet as she

talked, deep in his mind he knew it was true, for some reason

he did not know

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there is someone waiting for you. A destined

love, and somewhre there is someone for me, but we are not

for eachother, it may seem wrong now, but believe me that is

the way it is set."

"Aeris..." Cloud thought of telling her otherwise, but

knew it was true deep inside. He knew who he was truly in

love with and he had feeling she did too. He was confused

before but with what Aeris was telling him now, he was clear

as ever.

"You see, dont you?"

"Aeris... I dont what to say."

"Don't say anything. I know it is not to be. The one for

me will come along, but now you must go. She needs you."

"Aeris..."

"Go. I'll be alright." She said to him, kissing him on

the cheek. "Go to her. She needs you."

Cloud ran off, thinking about how he knew it all the time...

Cloud immediatly ran off to do what he should have done a

long time ago.

Tifa had seen Cloud and Aeris walk off, and despite her

better judegement, followed them. If was going to happen,

she wanted to see it. Just to know it was true and not be

guessing or have them hiding anything on her account.

She did want to be a fool of love. As she trailed them she

grew sadder at every moment. Although she had a deep feeling

this would happen, once it does nothing can prepare you. She

felt sick inside. To see the one she just knew was the one

for her, her best friend, her knight in shining armor, go off

away from her, was too much pain to bear. She saw them on

the beach and once Aeris put her hand to Cloud's face she

looked away and began to walk away. She had not cried since

Aeris had died, but now she did again. She ran away and

decided that if was to be, he should tell her so. He should

face her because he knew how she felt. As she thought of ths

idea, a little of the saddness grew to anger and she ran to

his house.

She would confront, him or even them if it came to it.

She waited and was surprised to see Cloud come over the

horizon not soon after. He was running.

Cloud spotted Tifa outside his house and was wondering

why she was there. He saw her eyes were puffy. She was

crying. He ran up to her.

"Cloud..." Tifa began. She knew what she had to say.

Cloud didnt care what she had to say really. He knew

this was right and he going to plunge right in, not wanting

any way out. Before she got the second word out, he grabbed

her by the arms and kissed her.

Tifa was blown away, what she had alwas been waiting and

hoping for happened at the one moment she was sure it was

never going to. Although surprised by it at first, she

kissed him right back, enjoying the moment she had hoped

would come for what seemed like forever.

As Cloud kissed her he knew he was complete. He was

happy. Everything in the world made sense at that moment.

he was in love and now for once everything else would have to

wait. The planet, Sephiroth, everything, they would all have

to wait for them, because Cloud knew he could do anything

now. With Tifa at his side he could do anything. As they

broke the embrace Cloud Simply said

Tifa, i'm sorry I never told you this sooner. I've always

known it down somwhere, but only now is it fully clear. I

love you"

"Cloud... I love you."

And with that they kissed again, under the moonlight of a

perfectly clear sky.

THE END


End file.
